Nessie es Una Chica Perfecta
by Alexandra Cal S
Summary: Renesmee 'Nessie' Swan siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de su hermana, y bajo la presión de destacar en algo por sí misma, por lo que se involucrará en el mundo del modelaje y aún tratar de sostener una relación precaria con Jake, ¿tendrá todo lo necesario para sobrevivir? ¿Sera Perfecta?
1. Introducción

Prólogo

Nessie PoV

Estoy junto a los que piensan que la adolescencia es un campo de descubrimientos en vez de uno lleno de decisiones, cuando no eres ni una niña o ni una adulta aprendes a definir tu personalidad gracias a series de televisión o a películas que tienen un personaje que te gustó pues es lo que aspiras a ser aunque no sea un perfecto modelo a seguir, casi no piensas en las consecuencias que te podría traer siempre y cuando estés a la moda frente a los demás, aunque no lo admites disfrutas de la atención de los demás pues te permite escapar de tus propios demonios, de ti misma.

Mi nombre es Renesme 'Nessie' Swan, y tendré que lidear con y dificultades, como el rechazo, mi sexualidad, el amor y mi propia vida; comenzar a vivir su presente en vez de solo tener el futuro en mente, aprenderé a amarme a sí misma para poder continuar mi camino por la adolescencia sin la presencia de mi entrañable hermana mayor. Sin ella cerca ¿revelaré mis secretos? ¿Podré ser independiente emocionalmente? Lo que sé es que hay un mundo allá afuera que me espera, y estoy lista para él.


	2. Capítulo 1 Primer día, te odio

Capítulo I: Querido Primer Día, te odio

NESSIE'S PoV

Abrí los ojos topándome con el gigantesco poster de la película 'Cruel Intentions' que tenía pegado en el oscuro techo de mi habitación, siempre había disfrutado ese filme pues se parecía mucho a las historias que me encantaban leer sobre apuestas sexuales y perder el verdadero amor gracias a ellas, consideraba realmente interesante esa clase de relatos pues eran mucho más fascinantes que mi vida, creo que me gustaban por tener un camino escrito desde el comienzo para pasar por el nudo y que el final sea satisfactorio, pero la vida era todo lo contrario al ser tan impredecible que te da miedo inclusive hacer un movimiento que lo pueda cambiar todo lo ya planeado, que de todas formas no iba a funcionar por lo maldito que era el destino con las personas que se trazan una línea a seguir. Sé que esas palabras suena increíblemente pesimistas al salir de la boca de una muchacha de diecisiete años pero era lo que sentía, no sabía si es que era madura para mi edad o algo parecido, pero tal vez era que tenía muchas personalidades dentro de mí, como la detestable superficial y la grandiosa apreciadora del interior. O quizá como muchas veces lo había dicho parte de mi familia, era un espécimen tan extraño que aún faltaba analizar para poder sacar conclusiones concisas. Decidí dejar de pensar demasiado pues si no paraba me iba a inundar en mis propias nuevas ideas y desperdiciaría preciados minutos para vestirme para el primer día de clases.

Aventé al piso las sábanas con el ingenioso diseño que le había pedido a mi papá, algo francés como la torre Eiffel construida con letras que formaban la siguiente frase: ¨Jamás comeré caracoles¨. Se me había ocurrido la idea como una broma privada al dibujar los patrones en una hoja cualquiera, que papá había encontrado y había mandado a confeccionar sorprendiéndome en mi cumpleaños anterior, muchas chicas habrían pedido autos modernos o una gran fiesta para sus 'dulces dieciséis' pero yo estaba contenta con una sábana única en su estirpe y un día completo con mi papá donde nos divertimos como nunca pensé que lo haría con él.

Me di una ducha sin siquiera mirar mi iPhone para verificar la hora pues realmente no quería presiones para el día de hoy, sería mejor de esa forma, luego me vestí una camiseta de mangas largas con líneas horizontales verdes, rosadas y negras que tenía la apariencia de una chompa invernal pero era todo lo contrario en el interior, me puse unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro a la cadera, también me coloqué unos botines cafés hechos de gamuza con tacón bajo y unos pequeños pendientes en forma de tigre dorado incrustado con diamantes y dos piedras negras de fantasía en los ojos, ese grandioso par me lo había regalado Bella antes de irse a Columbia, echaba de menos su presencia en la casa pues siempre había estado junto a mí aquí luchando contra el alcoholismo de mamá siendo apenas unas niñas pequeñas aunque ella ya era una adulta y agradecía sus llamadas los fines de semana a las ocho de la noche, donde me hablaba de su noviazgo, amistades y pasantías hasta que mamá aparecía a quitarme el móvil para que ella pueda hablar con mi hermana. La situación era totalmente irritante pero a la vez soportable a estas alturas de mi corta vida con la familia Swan-Drywer. Me dejé el cabello suelto recordando que ya no era tan castaño rojizo como antes, extrañamente se había vuelto algo rojo oscuro con brillos caramelo, casi como el color de cabello de mi mamá con la única diferencia de que el cambio de ella se debía a muchas combinaciones de tinte y el mío era obra de la jodida madre naturaleza (o quizá se debía a las horas que aprendí a pasar bajo el sol de la playa más cercana), me maquillé con sombras color caramelo, mascara marrón y labial de coco.

Vi que mi móvil indicaba las siete y cuarenta de la mañana, no era tan tarde pero tampoco temprano, cogí mi mochila y bajé las escaleras oliendo lo que parecían ser panqueques bañados con miel de maple, vi a mamá sentada a la mesa comiendo el plato que había olido hace segundos, noté que había otro idéntico en el lugar de papá pero nada en mi espacio, me puse seria como si de mi nariz pudiera salir humo de dragón o algo así.

▪ Mamá – hablé sin furia y con algo de estiramiento en mi voz, ella me miró como si no supiera a que me refería sonriéndome mientras bebía su jugo de naranja - ¿dónde está mi desayuno? – su rostro reflejaba su entendimiento mientras fingía golpearse con la mano en la frente

▪ ¡Cariño, lo olvidé por completo! – exclamó cerrando los ojos mientras mantenía su palma derecha en el mismo lugar presionando cada vez más, su mano se trasladó a su boca cubriéndola – No te preocupes ahora preparo algo para ti, no sé como pero lo haré

▪ Ya es muy tarde, sigue comiendo, ya veo que hago respecto a eso – dije tranquilizándola provocando que siguiera ingiriendo comida, me acerqué al congelador sacando el cartón de yogurt, tomé la cantidad de un vaso aproximadamente, y me acerqué a mamá otra vez – adiós, despídeme de papá

Salí de casa y aborde el lujoso auto que una vez fue de mi hermana, mientras conducía reproduje la canción Kids de MGMT pues era una de mis favorita y ciertamente me relajaba mucho. Pasé por mi antigua escuela privada, donde siempre era despreciada por tener un atractivo envidiado por muchas y deseado por los muchachos que esperaban a que salieran las alumnas, mi hermana me ayudó con esto al mostrarme la razón de su constante odio y al presentarme a Jake, ahí tenía otra razón para extrañarla.

Al llegar a la Secundaria notaba como pasaban todos los grupos sociales, desde los más populares como la descerebrada de Tanya, que por segunda vez repetía de año y así volvía a ser una Senior, ella no se metía conmigo pues sabía quién era mi hermana mayor y a parte no tenía la aptitud dócil como para aceptar sus idioteces, y la cadena social bajaba hasta los llamados 'marginados' que no hacían nada para defenderse más que temer, era como vivir una película de adolescentes del dos mil cuatro; no podía creer como algunos se atrevieron a afirmar que la situación en las escuelas había cambiado con la ¨eliminación¨ del bulling gracias al programa de televisión Glee, sí que estaban equivocados. Salí de mi auto atrayendo a la parte masculina de la comunidad escolar de una manera casi hipnotizante, era bonita pero no quería aceptar que lo fuera a esa escala; luego de caminar por el mar rojo pude vislumbrar a mi novio, Jake Masen, apoyado en el capot de su Ferrari 2016 con una sonrisa contagiosa que logró sonrojarme un poco, al estar frente al otro nos abrazamos pues gracias a sus mayormente ausentes padres se tuvo que ir de viaje a Canadá por dos semanas así que la última vez que nos vimos fue en la boda de Esme, la madre de Alice en Nueva York hace un mes.

▪ Te extrañé, preciosa – dijo besando mi cuero cabelludo con ternura, a veces olvidaba lo dulce que solía ser, o sea totalmente lo opuesto a mis múltiples personalidades – Hueles delicioso, a mandarina dulce, ¿Es por mí? ¿Qué clase de perfume te pusiste?

▪ Bueno – empecé alejándome un poco de su abrazo mientras tomaba su mano como si lo esposara para llevarlo a su celda – la última vez que vi la botella decía shampoo 'Citric Hair'

▪ ¿Tratas de ser graciosa de modo sarcástico conmigo? – preguntó algo serio pero sabía que planeaba algo – Porque lo estás logrando a la perfección

Caminamos hasta nuestra primera clase, bueno, en realidad era una orientación para este nuevo año escolar. Tuvimos que escuchar como el Sr. Bertie nos hablaba de pensar en el futuro y conseguir una carrera sostenible en vez de pensar en sueños que podamos lograr cuando ganemos suficiente dinero primero, era como tratar de hablar de sexo seguro con un sacerdote o un pastor, no importaba cuantos fundamentos tenías ellos igual jamás darían su brazo a torcer pues creían tener la razón en todo pero eso solo convertía a la nueva generación en una copia exacta de los responsables por el hoyo en la capa de ozono y el estrés por trabajos miserables que solo consumen tus esperanzas por el resto de tu vida diciendo la frase: ¨Seamos realistas…¨, aunque yo transformaba eso y lo convertía en ¨seamos realistas, ustedes ya vivieron sus monótonas vidas ahora déjenos solucionar las estupideces que hicieron para construir algo mejor¨, era dura con ellos pero no me dejaría convertir en una robot que solo va por el camino seguro sin tomar riesgos, podríamos fallar en el intento pero al menos podremos decir que tratamos de hacer algo revolucionario y lo seguiríamos haciendo sin rendirnos jamás o cambiar nuestras propuestas. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que esto era lo que sucedía cuando mi mente divagaba, creaba un monólogo digno de un discurso vocacional, y también me daba cuenta que la 'clase' de dos horas había finalizado dando paso al recreo para almuerzo.

Salí del salón de clases de la mano junto a Jake, teniendo la misma maldita sensación que el año pasado, de que alguien estaba detrás de nosotros. Volteé para comprobarlo y ahí estaban ellas, las groupies de MI novio: Leah y Kim, las gemelas más acosadoras que pudiera conocer, ambas eran nativo americanas (se podía deducir por sus obvios rasgos), de ojos marrones y figuras de las Kardashians, las dos eran realmente irritantes pues siempre trataban de hacer todo para que Jake las invitara a salir, lo seguían a todos lados con una aptitud de animadoras y hasta se ofrecían a hacer sus trabajos, era molesto y no por los celos que obviamente no sentía pues confiaba en él, sino por la forma tan insistente que tenían de arruinar un momento especial entre nosotros, como lo que harían en cuestión de minutos: arruinar nuestro almuerzo del primer día de clases.

▪ Espera – detuve a Jake, di media vuelta dirigiéndome a sus ignorantes groupies, ellas me miraron con algo de miedo pues toda la comunidad estudiantil sabia de mi mala aptitud cuando me invadía la furia - ¡Quiero que ambas desaparezcan en cuatro segundos o menos antes de que me enoje de verdad! ¡Ahora! – las dos hicieron caso a mis consejos sin expresar la menor duda, huyeron de la escena como si escaparan de una persecución

▪¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con 'Kimy' y 'Le'? – preguntó él mostrando piedad por esas tontas que solo provocaban que me irritara como mamá al regresar del trabajo, me sentía como una vieja siendo solo una adolescente; rebobiné mentalmente lo que había dicho Jake y mi reflexión se fue al caño

▪ ¿Cómo diablos las llamaste? – pregunté molesta, suponía que mi rostro parecía salido de una película de terror con fuego saliéndome de la boca y ojos, me comportaba como Rosalie antes de su drástico cambio

▪ No dije nada, - expresó con algo de terror en su dulce mirada de cachorrito. - vamos a comer la ensalada de frutas que preparé para los dos

Él siempre hacia lo que yo le decía desde que lo hicimos en la boda y eso muchas veces me gustaba pero al tener muchas personalidades en mí también me molestaba darle órdenes a cada momento aprovechándome de sus debilidades, me sentía una maldita así que empezaba a ser una buena novia. Comenzaba por decirle lo bueno que era cocinando, lo inteligente que demostraba ser y que gracias a eso llegaría lejos, y lo grandioso novio que era conmigo, eso mejoraba su día y evitaba que nuestra relación cayera en el desamor aunque incluso era muy temprano para llamarlo de esa forma, de esa manera volvían mis malditas dudas acerca de todo, desearía no pensar demasiado para no arruinar las cosas como mi hermana y sus amigas lo habían hecho por separado, no quería cometer errores que arruinarían mi juventud por un momento que me haría sufrir luego, y tenía la suficiente experiencia como para no ser parte de ese grupo. Y no lo decía para ofender a mi hermana mayor, pues jamás haría eso con la persona que dejó su adolescencia para encargarse de mí, ayudándome a hacer mis tareas, dándome grandes esperanzas y libertad, y prácticamente haber hecho el papel de madre conmigo, gracias a ella no había caído tan bajo como mi madre, a quien yo siempre había querido pero luego de todas sus borracheras y relaciones esa situación había decaído aunque sin saber porque siempre buscaba su aprobación en lo que fuera; y a pesar de que mi hermana tuviera sus errores jamás la juzgué pues no me dejó a un lado como otras y nunca lo hizo adrede. Y aunque antes me comportaba como una antisocial, siempre había buscado ser como ella, como Bella, ser lista (lo era pero no tanto), ser una novia modelo, una hija envidiable, hacía de todo para ser tan perfecta como lo era ella, para ser más que 'la otra chica Swan', como me llamaban los maestros al saber que era hermana de Bella. Abandoné mi mente otra vez para no hundirme en emociones confundidas por segunda vez en este día.

Jake estaba a punto de depositarme en mi auto cuando el equipo de baloncesto comenzó a tratar de invitarme a salir como casi todo el año pasado, me alagaba pero más me provocaba risa pues se esforzaban y yo nunca los tomaba en serio pero mi novio no opinaba lo mismo poniéndose realmente celoso queriendo hacerse el valiente como para golpearlos a todos y siendo realista quizá podría hacerlo al ser el capitán del equipo de hockey sobre hielo, pero lo lastimarían por ser mayoría así que decidí intervenir antes que lo rompieran en pedazos.

▪ Gracias por la oferta pero tendré que rechazarla – expresé de forma falsamente apenada por la situación, tenía dotes de actriz desde los siete años cuando interpreté a Dorothy en la obra teatral del Mago de Oz, por lo cual las malditas de la escuela privada me odiaban aún más – ya tengo planes con mi novio, Jake

Los vi irse decepcionados uno por uno y yo agradecía que no lo hubieran golpeado pues sería mi culpa. Traté de entrar al auto colocando mi mochila dentro pero Jake no me permitió con su brazo.

▪ ¿Qué? – pregunté confundida levantando la vista para tratar de deducir que es lo que sucedía pero solo me topé con una expresión seria y sin emociones, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba

▪ No tenemos unos planes, así que ¿Qué cuernos fue todo eso? – preguntó molesto pero respirando pausadamente para no desesperarse, ahora entendía un poco lo que acontecía, como todo hombre Jake tiene la aptitud de macho en alguna parte de sí y lamentablemente salió a flote

▪ Solo trataba salvar tu trasero, y 'de nada' – respondí algo enojada pero no del todo pues no deseaba seguir negativa, aunque me molestaba que fuera tan volátil como yo, creo que era porque me veía reflejada

▪ Aprecio tu gesto pero yo los habría golpeado por tratar de coquetear con mi novia, estoy en el equipo de hockey por algo, ¿no crees? – afirmó con total seguridad tratando de hacerse alto con la barbilla, quería reírme de eso pero solo acarrearía más problemas entre nosotros

▪ Podrás ser todo lo fuerte que quieras pero eran seis contra uno, y gracias a eso te hubieran sacado del equipo, debes recordar que si tienes más de tres lesiones en el primer bimestre amerita una expulsión en cualquier deporte patrocinado por la secundaria – expresé mi descontento a pesar de que él se comportaba como un imbécil, pero sabía que por dentro comenzaba a procesar y entender lo que le había dicho así que saqué su brazo de mi camino, entré en el auto, cerré la puerta y bajé la ventana corrediza mirándolo – y esa aptitud de macho no es lo tuyo

Conduje hasta casa dejando a Jake atrás con sus tonterías, lo quería pero no para soportar esas estupideces de niño pequeño que no le dejan hacer lo que él cree que es capaz de hacer. Esta vez reproduje la canción 'Crush Crush Crush' de 'Paramore' a todo volumen para liberarme de mis ganas de destruirlo, pero me ponía a pensar si es que yo me ponía así cuando sus groupies se le acercaban y quizá no tenía la autoridad moral para juzgarlo aunque solo lo hiciera para protegerlo de esos mastodontes que planeaban dañar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Llegué y directamente subí a mi habitación dejando a mis padres en la sala de estar, mamá ni siquiera notó mi presencia pero papá sí, solo subí de esa manera para tratar de explicarle a Jake mis verdaderas intenciones vía el chat de 'Facebook' pero no me contestó ninguno de los textos enormes que le mandaba, eso me hacía sentir tan miserable pero también contenta para no tener que soportarlo con sus malas aptitudes; recosté mi cabeza sobre el teclado de la MAC, cerrando los ojos para olvidar lo que sucedía pero solo lograba recordar aún más rápido. Oí unos pasos detrás de mí.

▪ Hola, papá – anuncié con una sonrisa algo falsa mientras todavía seguía recostada sobre el blanco aparato, lo había reconocido de inmediato por mis dotes de detective secreta

▪ ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? – preguntó él tomando mis hombros con el cariño que siempre me mostraba desde que nos amistamos hace tres años, pues había descubierto que era el mejor papá que pudiera querer

▪ Reconozco es sonido que tus zapatos hacen al caminar, - dije seria pero esa careta no duró mucho pues una carcajada extraña emanó de mí garganta – y también te vi por el reflejo de espejo frente a ti

▪ Graciosa y lista, ¡debes ser familiar mío! – afirmó mi papá mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora, no me avergonzaba que él leyera mis correos pues era comprensivo conmigo - ¿qué sucedió? ¿por qué no te contesta el 'hermano del novio de tu hermana'?

▪ Creo que lo insulté sin querer, por eso no contesta ni lee mis mensajes, lo arruiné aunque solo intentaba ayudarlo para que no lo golpearan – contesté con tristeza y casi llorando por lo que había sucedido, aparte de tener personalidades múltiples, también sentía que era bipolar

▪ No pienses en él, si no te comprende entonces no te merece, aparte de que nunca me gustó para ti, nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi 'dulce princesita' – expresó orgulloso y contento mientras yo me tranquilizaba un poco por sus palabras paternales que en él nunca faltaban para subirme el ánimo

▪ ¿'Dulce princesita'? Pensé que esa era Bella – pregunté algo confundida tratando de colocarlo en una encrucijada de la que solo podría salir con el sentido del humor que heredé de él

▪ Ok, entonces eres mi 'princesita mandona', ¿te parece? – expuso de forma intelectual mientras que yo me hacía la sorprendida entreabriendo los labios de forma dramática – mi 'amorosa princesita mandona' – reí ante eso con carcajadas normales pero suficientes – logré hacerte reír, siempre quiero que tengas una sonrisa en tu rostro, pequeña Nessie

▪ Te quiero, papá – anuncié honestamente mientras me ponía de pie y lo abrazaba con fuerza por ser fabuloso conmigo compensando el poco interés que mamá sentía por mí al ni siquiera notar que ya había regresado de la secundaria

Él muchas veces más me dijo que también me quería y seguía dándome consejos mientras conversábamos tranquilamente, con él siempre sonreía pues me hacía felizmente dichosa llamarlo mi papá.


	3. Capítulo 2 Las pasarelas me llaman

Capítulo II: Las Pasarelas Me Llaman

NESSIE'S PoV

Desperté observando un poster que obviamente no era el mío, era uno de 'Snow White And The Huntsman', mis ojos se agrandaron por el gran cambio que yo veía de maneras positivas y negativas pues me gustaba la película por tener a mi actriz favorita en ella pero extrañaba mi clásico de los 90's con un rubio muchacho atractivamente perverso, me preguntaba cómo alguien habría podido quitar un poster de mi habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta, mi mamá no era la persona más sigilosa del mundo pues incluso escuchaba sus pisadas descalzas cuando iba al tocador a medianoche, y papá dormía como una roca sin despertarse en toda la noche así que él tampoco había podido hacerlo, o quizá mi súper oído felino había fallado al igual que el café cargado que siempre tomaba antes de irme a la cama. Lo dejé pasar pero igual preguntaría a la hora de prepararme el desayuno, pues era más que obvio que mi mamá se olvidaría de ello como ayer, era tan fría conmigo desde que mi hermana se fue porque la extrañaba a montones y creo que olvidaba que yo también era su hija y que la necesitaba con ansias en esta etapa de mi corta vida. Caminé hasta mi baño personal para asearme, al salir me vestí con un top azul marino de mangas cortas con el vientre descubierto estampado con la bandera británica, unos shorts de jean desteñido, unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y un gran gorro gris de lana, mi cabello quedó suelto y algo despeinado pero con mucho estilo, luego de eso me maquillé con sombras color canela ahumada, labial rosa neón, delineador castaño de ojos y mascara color caramelo, mis uñas tenían esmalte púrpura en toda su extensión. Me vi al espejo notando lo grandiosa que me veía, era como una versión limpia y arreglada de Ke$ha, me daba cuenta que podía destacarme por mi belleza aunque nunca sería tan perfecta como mi entrañable hermana Bella.

Bajé las escaleras corriendo con la mochila en la mano derecha, logré ver a mi papá sentado junto a mamá comiendo su acostumbrado desayuno frutal y noté que había una maleta en la puerta, no entendía que pasaba.

▪ Hola – saludé a ambos con la mano mientras sacaba me servía un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso mediano, mi papá sonrió y mamá solo levantó la mano para luego volver a poner toda su atención en él - ¿de quién es la maleta de allá?

▪ Buenos días, pequeña – me saludó mi papá ofreciéndome un pedazo del struddle de manzana que tenía en su plato, lo tomé pues tenía mucha hambre – es mía, tengo que irme de emergencia a Moscú para cerrar un negocio muy importante, - quise protestar pero no me lo permitió – un compañero lo tenía que hacer pero ha caído enfermo así que recién me avisaron ayer a las once de la noche por lo que no pude avisarte, pequeña

▪ ¿De verdad tienes que irte? – pregunté con gran melancolía esperando que mi rostro lo hiciera quedarse y no dejarme con mi poco expresiva madre, que parecía un fantasma de lo pálida que se veía, era tan extraña por las mañanas, unas estaba demasiado animada y otras demasiado deprimida

▪ Sí, hija, con esto podríamos tener el apoyo de la capital de Rusia, en vez de solo tener el de pequeñas provincias y de esa forma agrandaríamos los salarios de muchos trabajadores – respondió solidariamente pero con pena en la mirada que me daba; en mi cabeza nadie me sacaba que él no quería irse y no era solo mi imaginación

▪ Y, ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? ¿una semana? ¿un mes, quizá? – pregunté esperando que fuera lo primero pues eso significaba que mi buen humor y autoestima decaerían por la falta de alguien que me valorara

▪ Cuatro meses – respondió sorprendiéndome y entristeciéndome más de lo que ya estaba hace unos segundos, se puso de pie dejando su desayuno inconcluso para abrazarme al ver mi expresión – lo siento, pero prometo que al volver ya no me volveré a ir aunque me rueguen que reemplace a cualquiera no iré para poder compartir mi tiempo contigo, hija

▪ Ok, papá – acepté su ida con resignación pues ya no podía objetar absolutamente nada

Luego de esto él terminó su desayuno y decidí que me llevará con él para que en el camino al aeropuerto me dejara en la Secundaria pues no quería tener que lidiar con mamá diciendo cuanto extrañaba a su preciada Bella, y sé que parecía que yo estaba celosa de mi hermana pero no era así pues lo único que me molestaba era que no notara que tenía otra hija por la cual velar mientras su primogénita no se encontraba en casa y que si seguía así la perdería también al dejar pasar tanto tiempo sin preocuparse de ella. En el auto mi papá puso la canción que a ambos nos gustaba en exceso llamada 'Monsters Under My Bed' de 'Eugene McGuinness', a la mayoría de personas les parecería algo totalmente extraño y peculiar pero justamente eso era lo que nos atraía al podernos mover como lunáticos al escucharla y así poder disfrutar de este último momento juntos por esos cuatro largos meses que no se hacían esperar ya que gracias al poco tránsito llegamos en poco tiempo, me despedí de él con un lágrima a punto de salir de la cuenca de mi ojo izquierdo pero la borré para no verme tan débil. Vi como con él se iba mi felicidad, mi familia y el cariño que solo había recibido de él por estos años sin mi hermana; empezaba a notar que parecía un disco rayado hablando una y otra vez acerca de ella y la poca atención que recibía, y del poco tiempo que había tenido con él pero era casi imposible no pensar en ello ya que era lo más obvio que trascurría por mi mente aunque también tenía otros problemas que comenzaba a acaparar mi mente al ver el edificio de la Secundaria.

Entré a clases con la misma reacción de todos los días por parte de los muchachos menores y mayores que yo con su mirada libidinosa sobre mí, eso acarreaba las bofetadas que les daban las novias de algunos, las maldiciones mentales que me arrojaban las animadoras, el ardiente fuego que lanzaban los ojos de Jake hacía los que se dignaban a mirarme con deseo (eso me hacía preocuparme un poco pero también reírme), y el orgullo que derrochaba mi único amigo verdadero en todo este maldito establecimiento, Benjamín Seymour. Y aunque odiaba mucho su apellido por mi lealtad a cierta reina consorte inglesa de la edad media, él había sido mi confidente en muchos temas desde que había entrado a la Secundaria, era mi mejor amigo abiertamente gay, me daba consejos de moda para verme refinada sin parecer una stripper mal pagada que no tenía vestimenta a la vanguardia, y a parte compartíamos los gustos en la música rock pues ambos éramos fanáticos proclamados de la banda 'Green Day', y según lo que me había contado, él también había tenido su tiempo de antisocial aburrido hasta que conoció 'las bellezas de Channel' y 'la esperanza que Luis Buttom traía al mundo'.

Me acerqué a él abrazándolo por todos los días que no lo había visto desde que viajó a Irlanda de vacaciones con su loca familia, a parte que ayer no vino a la escuela y tuve que soportar muchas cosas irritantes en mi primer día. Hoy tenía puesto un atuendo que me hacía recordar a los uniformes de colegios privados que usaban los chicos millonarios, pero él lo hacía ver sofisticado y artístico, era el único con buen gusto en cuanto a moda ya que el resto de alumnos siempre se destacaba por vestirse con atuendos de los comienzos del año dos mil.

▪ Hola, B, te extrañé mucho – anuncié al abrazarlo con fuerza pero educadamente pues debía respetar su espacio personal, nos separamos y nos besamos una vez en cada mejilla como acostumbrábamos al vernos

▪ Yo también te extrañé, 'Ness', tener que soportar a mi tía Siobbhan juzgando a quien no coma asado por ser vegetariano es un horrendo castigo comparado con pasar las vacaciones contigo viendo 'Fashion Police' – expresó sonriéndome y viéndome con sus grandes ojos grises que lo destacaban entre la mayoría en la Secundaria haciéndolo ver único en su especie – y necesito que me digas todo lo que hiciste en ese período de tiempo, detalles, exijo detalles exagerados

▪ Ok, te contaré todo en el primer receso, lo prometo – respondí honestamente mientras juntábamos los dedos meñiques y caminábamos hacía nuestra primera clase del día

La clase de dos horas de ¨Francés¨ que incluía historia monárquica no era una de mis favoritas hasta que vi la versión de Coppola de María Antonieta y simplemente me enamoré, aunque sabía que el tema no abarcaba solo esa parte pero era algo que me provocaba interés en la larga explicación de la Srta. Bardot, quien era nueva enseñando obviamente pues cada vez que hablaba se ponía nerviosa y para que la clase no la agobiara reproducía vídeos que lo explicaban todo mientras tomaba sus pastillas para la presión, me sorprendía que alguien tan joven sufriera de algo así tanto que no estaba dejando trabajos de exposición para no tener que seguir hablando en público, y debía de admitir que esa parte me fascinaba pues me daba la libertad para averiguar metiéndome en la vida del personaje histórico del cual tendría que hablar con tranquilidad como si conversara sobre mis intereses o algo parecido, a Benjamín solo le gustaba para ver los atuendos que se ponían y poder parlotear sobre ello paso a paso, algo como los vestidos de boda o trajes de coronación y que impacto causaron, la maestra nos asignó la vida de la 'Princesa Bona de Francia'. B y yo fuimos un solo equipo de dos, no quise unirme con Jake aunque compartíamos esa clase porque él seguía evitándome con la mirada como si lo que había pasado hubiera sido mi culpa de alguna forma, me molestaba en exceso que se comportara como un idiota cuando lo había defendido de una muy dolorosa paliza por parte de ese grupo superior. Y extrañaba sus abrazos adorables y nada pervertidos, pero amaba también cuando los besos nos llevaban a situaciones nada pudorosas, y cuando me levantaba en el aire al ganar un juego de hockey por la felicidad que sentía diciendo que yo era su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Después de pasar por la clase de Botánica oliendo lo que parecía ser unas hierbas inestables e ilegales junto al Sr. Harper, salimos al primer receso para respirar aire fresco y charlar un poco. B y yo nos sentamos en las bancas mientras tomábamos unas Gatorade de naranja energética muy deliciosas.

▪ Ahora sí me tienes que contar lo que hiciste en las vacaciones con grandes exageraciones – anunció él sonriéndome mientras sus dedos sostenían su barbilla en una posición pensativa pero sus ojos estaban en los míos expectantes a una gran historia para sus oídos

▪ De acuerdo, la mayoría fue genial junto a mi papá… - dije extrañándolo por dentro al no encontrar las palabras físicamente, mientras él bebía su bebida

▪ ¿Tu mamá aún sigue llorando por la partida de Bella? – preguntó detenidamente, yo solo asentí con la cabeza; él sabía desde el año pasado sobre eso cuando ella se dedicó a colocar retratos de Bella por toda la casa, incluido el tocador – ok, puedes continuar

▪ Bueno, tuve una boda de la mejor amiga de mi mamá en Nueva York y digamos que me estrené en un campo desconocido con alguien muy conocido provocando una afamada reconciliación – admití sarcásticamente usando adivinanzas y refranes para confundirlo un poco hasta que lo entendió todo y escupió un poco de la bebida en sus totalmente carísimos zapatos

▪ ¿Tuviste sexo? Fue con Jake, ¿cierto? – preguntó con la ceja izquierda levantada excesivamente, como si por un mínimo momento dudara de mis buenas costumbres de acuerdo a esos temas, él sabía que jamás me acostaría con cualquiera, no era como las demás chicas y me orgullecía no serlo pues de esa manera me respetaba a mí misma como una flor destacándome de entre la hierba mala llena de espinas, y aunque sabía que esa analogía era un gran y cursi cliché se sujetaba bien a esta clase de situación

▪ Sí – afirmé con los ojos enormes y asintiendo lentamente como si fuera lo más lógico

▪ Gracias a Dios – suspiró – por un momento pensé que… – mi rostro se volvió enojado casi como el de la muchacha de la nueva versión de 'Evil Dead' y obviamente lo notó – no pensé nada; por cierto, ¿dónde está Jake?

▪ Estamos algo distanciados desde que se quería pelear por mí con unos mastodontes que lo habrían asesinado si es que yo no intervenía, - expresé pausadamente, noté su expresión de asombro – se puso celoso porque me invitaron a salir en su presencia, y yo lo solucioné educadamente ahuyentando un poco a los deportistas pero él se quejó de ello

▪ Tiene algo de razón al ponerse celoso, todos aquí y en otros lugares te desean, es mejor admitirlo desde el comienzo – expresó mientras yo me mostraba alienada – la mayoría recibiría una bala por ti si ese fuera el caso en particular

▪ Eso no es cierto – respondí negando con los ojos entrecerrados pues no lo creía así, era su falta de coordinación del primer día lo que traía a colación todo eso – seré atractiva en algunos días pero no tanto como Bella, jamás lo seré en esa proporción tan grande

▪ Claro que lo eres y te lo dice tu ególatra mejor amigo con las pruebas irrefutables de cada gota de baba que cae de cada muchacho en California que ha tenido la dicha de verte – expuso sonando verdadero en cada palabra que emitía aunque yo aún solo escuchaba sin captar información pues lo consideraba algo que cualquier ser querido excepto mi madre me diría – hasta creo que deberías ser modelo, tienes cara de ángel y un excepcional cuerpo, ¿quién no querría eso en una portada de 'Vogue'?

▪ Sí, claro… - dije arrastrando la palabra con sarcasmo – hay que cambiar de tema, ¿sí?

▪ Está bien, - se rindió - te informo que iremos de compras al salir de clases porque gracias a la bomba que soltaste respecto al nuevo cambio de estado de tu himen ensucié mis preciosos zapatos y debo conseguir un par nuevo – asentí con la cabeza rápidamente

Luego de las más extrañas clases que tuve sobre los mitos sobre la muerte de Abraham Lincoln gracias a la octogenaria Srta. Martens que incluía desde el amorío que pudo tener su anciana esposa con el joven actor hasta el 'posible' lavado de cerebro que los alienígenas le hicieron al asesino para cometer su terrible acto; pudimos salir a un receso más, luego más clases y finalmente la grácil salida.

Caminamos por muchas tiendas y unas cuantas agencias de modelos que jamás me habían interesado tanto como ahora, viéndolas entrenar como si fuera realmente inspirador, de pronto me encontré a mí misma deseando ser ellas para poder ser vista desde muchos ángulos como un modelo a seguir por las adolescentes, y me olvidaba de que yo ya era una de ellas. Entramos a una boutique que tenía ropa tanto para hombre como para mujer con gusto refinado llamada 'Hutu', era muy bonito el lugar y B velozmente halló los zapatos más caros y preciosos que añoraba desde que los vio, pero no paró sino hasta que llegó a los vestidos de encaje y gasa que exhibían.

▪ ¡Cómo desearía ser talla cinco para entrar en esto! – exclamó con enojo viendo un hermoso largo vestido rojo, me miró y notó mi confusión – Sería artístico vestirlo, ¿te lo probarías por mí? – preguntó mientras sonreía en son de súplica

▪ Ok – respondí eminentemente tomando la prenda de sus manos y adentrándome en el probador junto a nosotros

Odiaba este tipo de espacios que no tenía espejos pues te obligaba a salir para ver cómo te quedaba, me coloqué con delicadeza el vestido para no arruinarlo mientras sentía un dejavú recordando como yo me quedaba sentada mientras Tasha escogía su vestido de fiesta de fin de curso hace tres años con mamá. Alisé la prenda a la perfección y salí notando como B saltaba de la emoción como si hubieran vuelto a reelegir a Obama. Volteé a verme en el gran espejo y pude darme cuenta de cómo lucía, era como ver uno de los photoshoots de modelos famosas, me veía resplandeciente en ese rojo vestido entallado en la parte que parecía un bañador enterizo strapless con una larga capa de encaje aún más transparente cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo como una falda. Sonreí pues por primera vez en mi vida me veía como los demás, como alguien dolorosamente atractiva. Quizá Benjamín tenía razón con lo de ser modelo pues me comenzaba a sentir atraída a esa idea.


	4. Capítulo 3 No Soy Suficiente

Capítulo III: No Soy Suficiente

NESSIE'S PoV

Al llegar a casa esperaba que mamá me apoyara con la posibilidad de ser modelo pues era una de las cosas que siempre había querido ser en sus años jóvenes, aparte de que era una adicta a la moda desde que tuvo el dinero suficiente para comprarse atuendos de diseñadores exclusivos, y prácticamente nos obligaba a Bella y a mí a vestirnos con las últimas tendencias desde que nos trajo al mundo, lo cual era ciertamente positivo pero con el mismo porcentaje de irritante. Caminé hasta la cocina para almorzar algo pues era más que obvio que ella no había cocinado nada para mí, y siendo honesta lo único que podía preparar eran panquecillos de chocolate y ensalada de frutas, quise incursionar un poco para variar y me dediqué a licuar fresas frescas, uvas de estación y jugo de naranja para luego servir el sorbete en un gran vaso que me llenaría por completo. Al terminar solo podía pensar en dirigirme a la habitación de mamá para informarle sobre mi carrera soñada que me uniría de alguna forma mucho más a ella, y así quizá dejaría el tema de mi hermana de una vez por todas. Subí las escaleras hasta su habitación, bueno, la que compartía con papá pero en diseño era toda de ella, una se daba cuenta de eso por la carísima tela empleada en sábanas, alfombras, tapicería, cortinas y cojines; ella se encontraba sentada en su cama viendo una de las muchas fotografías de mi hermana que tenía colgadas por todas las paredes de la casa.

▪ ¿Mamá, puedo hablar contigo? – pregunté tímidamente logrando sorprenderla con cara de tristeza al ver el retrato y luego transformar su expresión en una sonrisa fingida pero suficiente para mí

▪ Claro, querida. Ven, siéntate conmigo – respondió colocando el retrato de nuevo en su lugar, se acercó a mí con la misma sonrisa y ambas nos sentamos a orillas de su ahora blanca cama de agua, me abrazó con calidez - ¿qué sucede? ¿sigues triste porque Charlie se fue? – negué con la cabeza y ella comenzó a ponerse melancólica sin razón - ¿o porque Bella no nos visita?

▪ No, mamá, no es por ella – le avisé sintiéndome algo incomoda al saber que ni siquiera para estos momentos dejaba de pensar en ella si le afectaba así, pero mi madre era la fan número uno de ella por lo cual esta situación era repetitiva y molesta – me estoy sintiendo atraída a la idea de ser modelo de pasarelas, ayer estaba paseando con B y fue tan grandioso probarme ropa de marca donde me pude sentir mucho más atractiva de lo que pensaba que era, y realmente creo que ese puede ser mi destino, ¿qué crees? – sonreí emocionada pues al tan solo hablar de eso sentía que mi mente se llenaba júbilo

▪ ¿Que qué creo? – preguntó aparentemente aún incrédula – bueno, no creo que eso sea lo tuyo, - palidecí al oírla decir el resto – me refiero a que eres linda, pero no como para dedicarte a ello, lamento decirte que tendrías que mover montañas y grandes rocas para que si quiera te consideren como una mínima opción, no eres tan hermosa como Bella, - mis esperanzas decaían una por una - y por eso tendrás una carrera de verdad que implique usar tu cerebro, no solo tu cuerpo usando trajes frívolos, aparte eso no es algo serio

▪ Al menos trataré de lograr algo, verás que si puedo y que no necesito ser como mi hermana - expresé con una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla izquierda al descubrir que mi madre me volvía a comparar con Bella y arruinaba mi sueño con sus inhumanamente duras palabras

Decidí salir de su habitación cohibida pero aún podía oír lo que seguía vociferando tras mi salida, ella decía: ¨Y ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo pues sin mi permiso no puedes así que no pierdas tu tiempo y aprovecha lo que sí puedes usar ahora pues aunque tengas el intelecto sabes que no es mucho así que esfuérzate solamente en un campo que por lo menos tengas chances¨. Me encerré en mi habitación sintiéndome miserable por todo el veneno que esparcía mi propia madre, pero aún no me sentía con ganas de odiar a mi hermana pues no era su culpa aunque si tenía las ganas suficientes para llamar a mi papá y decirle que olvidara su trabajo para rescatarme de las garras de la arpía insensible que era mi progenitora pero no podía hacerlo sufrir otra decepción gracias a ella, muchas veces odiaba tener los sentimientos abnegados de los Swan ya que me ponía a pensar en el dolor que podía causar en vez del que me causaban a mí, aunque por dentro admitía que era lo más precioso que pude haber heredado de mi papá y de la abuela Marie.

Ese día me acosté sin probar la cena que tampoco había llegado, aunque tenía una enorme hambre sabía que debía empezar a medirme y comer saludable para poder estar en forma, y por unas cuatro semanas pude entrenar con B en un gimnasio para moldear mis piernas a las medidas indicadas de una modelo profesional según los blogs de muchas antiguas modelos que contaban sus geniales experiencias alentando a las chicas a seguir esa idónea carrera.

Hoy era uno de los días en los cuáles me encontraba con mi mejor amigo para ejercitarnos, pues siempre se sentía culpable luego de comer millones de frituras cuando veíamos las repeticiones de 'Gossip Girl' y 'Pretty Little Liars' que al menos para nosotros eran las mejores series que transmitían desde el inicio de los tiempos por todo el bendito drama que acarreaba consigo dándonos libre albedrío en cuanto a posibles teorías para los finales de temporada y toda la moda que involucraba perfectas tendencias que obviamente seguíamos al pie de la letra sin convertirnos en unos posers pero viéndonos tan grandiosos como los actores y actrices. Pude vislumbrar a B llegar con su lindo auto nuevo estacionándose junto a la acera de mi casa, él lógicamente vestía su propia versión de una sudadera nada simple junto a sus pantaloncillos casuales de deporte, sus nuevas zapatillas Nike y una vandana en su frente de color turquesa que combinaba con sus zapatillas, y yo solo tenía una camiseta roja manga acero por el calor que muy pronto comenzaría a sentir, unos shorts negros muy ajustados, mis zapatillas más comunes y una liga que retenía mi cabello en una coleta alta dejando apenas unos cuantos cabellos retozando en mi limpia frente. Él me tomó de la mano guiándome hasta su auto mientras balbuceaba.

▪ ¿Lista para tu último día de entrenamiento? – preguntó emocionado al adentrarnos en su auto, en eso arrancó no sin antes reproducir la canción 'If I Never See Your Face Again' de 'Maroon 5' con la colaboración de 'Rihanna' en su pequeño equipo musical

Claro que sí, y estoy aún más emocionada por ir a la agencia en la cual me inscribiste para mis pruebas el día de hoy, te sigo agradeciendo por eso – expresé con el alma pues para mí había significado el mundo que él interviniera en el forjamiento de mi fabuloso futuro

▪ No tienes nada que agradecer, Ness pues lo hice para que la malvada perra que tienes por madre se quede callada y deje de decir sandeces sobre ti – respondió serio, yo le había dicho todo lo que había pasado con ella y que ni siquiera nos hablábamos desde ese día por obvias razones, él me había presionado para contarle todo a mi papá pero no me dejé convencer y a cambio me consiguió mi primera prueba de fuego

Al llegar al 'Gym Fit Hips', no era el nombre más ingenioso del mundo para un gimnasio privado en el corazón de Los Ángeles pero era el que manejaba la mamá de B así que lo podíamos usar gratis y con máquinas de primer nivel que no se malograban al tan solo usarlas como en otros lugares de mala muerte. Al registrarnos como todos los días en la recepción pudimos ver a Kebi, la mamá de B; ella me caía muy bien pues era como una aristócrata pero no se creía mejor que los demás, por el contrario ella era inmensamente humilde con respecto a tratar a todos como iguales pero seguir conservando sus comportamientos educados, era como una princesa guerrera de cabello azabache y ojos pardos que se despedía de nosotros pues tenía prisa vistiendo como ejecutiva, desentonando con el local obviamente pero se veía elegante como una gacela y eso era aclamar. Ambos nos apoderamos de las caminadoras poniéndolas al máximo nivel de velocidad, era simple para nosotros al pasar demasiado tiempo ahí, se podría decir que era nuestro segundo hogar, aunque para mí era el único lugar donde me sentía libre de alcanzar mis metas trazadas que en ningún otro sitio podría experimentar.

▪ ¿Y hasta ahora qué averiguaste de la Princesa Bona de Francia? – pregunté para propagar una conversación que rompería el hielo desde que comenzamos a ejercitarnos en esas máquinas milagrosas que me había hecho perder una talla en tan poco tiempo – Recuerda que la exposición es este lunes y no me has informado de que partes hablarás en clase

▪ Ella fue rechazada por Edward VI como prometida, rompiendo una posible alianza entre Francia e Inglaterra, ¿cierto? – sonó totalmente indeciso al usar sus palabras y se escudó en su botella de agua mineral, lo cual era una clara señal de que ni siquiera había leído más de un párrafo de toda la información que habíamos encontrado sobre esa princesa

▪ ¡Dios mío!, ¿por qué no te aprendiste nada sobre ella? – pregunté con algo de enojo y sorpresa pues siempre le encontraba algo interesante a los personajes sosos como la dichosa muchacha

▪ Porque es aburrida, tiene nombre de conejo mascota y sus vestidos son ridículos para que sea francesa – se quejó lloriqueando falsamente aunque debía de admitir que los gorros en forma de cono sin punta que usaba con un moño de cabello en la parte superior no era nada estético, entendía su punto pero era una asignación con calificación

▪ Ok, su ropa era horrenda, pues entonces comienza a buscar los aburridos detalles y critica su forma de vestir en la exposición – respondí sin dudar, pues podría ser una forma de expresarnos sobre ella pero sin que se note que él no había estudiado casi nada

▪ ¡Que lista! – anunció deteniendo su corredora, se acercó a la mía, me levantó sacándome de ella con facilidad y ahora posicionándome en donde estaban las pesas pequeñas, él tomó las grandes del rincón y pude ver como sus nuevos músculos en los brazos se contraían haciendo que se vea totalmente hetero si es que no tuviera la vandana de diseñador en la frente

▪ Has crecido mucho, es tan extraño sentirme algo embobada por eso – dije cerrando los ojos y moviendo mi cabeza para quitarme la imagen de mi mejor amigo gay de la mente, simplemente me daba escalofríos considerarlo atractivo de esa manera, aunque era lindo pero no tanto como para tener pensamientos libidinosos sobre él

▪ Odio tener que ejercitarme los brazos pero a los chicos que aún no salen del closet del equipo de lacrosse lo ven como una tentación y si una chica hetero piensa que me veo sexy, entonces lo vale pero no te ilusiones querida – anunció sonriendo pero negando con la cabeza, yo levanté la ceja pues comenzaba a tener sus aptitudes creídas que lo borraban de mi mente de esa forma

▪ No me ilusiono, Amante del Lacrosse – expresé a lo que él me miró sorprendido con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir de él – y no solo soy yo, sino mira a tu club de fanáticas que vienen aquí desde que apareciste y no paran de estamparse contra el vidrio que los divide – él volteó a ver el vidrio incrédulo a lo que yo decía pero al darse cuenta abrió los ojos como platos por el shock de ver casi una docena de chicas de entre las edades de doce a diecisiete sonriéndole con pequeñas risitas chistosas

▪ ¡Oh Dios mío! – exclamó asustado, pude ver como la pesa que levantaba se caía al piso haciendo un sonido fuerte que lo congeló aún más - ¡Oh demonios! – se puso de pie por el susto, me miró algo exaltado – lo arreglaré, ¡Hey chicas, solo para que lo sepan, soy gay así que no tienen oportunidades conmigo! Bye. – pude ver que las muchachas se desilusionaron

▪ Clásico, un chico hetero hubiera sonreído y exhibido todo su cuerpo a esas chicas pero tú les dejaste bien en claro que no estabas en su lista de obsequios por recibir esta Navidad con ¨mucho tacto¨ - anuncié sarcásticamente mientras él se mostraba orgulloso de su obra con ellas

Después de haber entrenado, me duché y nos dirigimos a la agencia que por el cartel que dejaba ver para los transeúntes se llamaba: ¨GÜEB Models Agency¨, y se veía con un tema veraniego desde afuera, lo que significaba que tendría que modelar con bikini, era algo bueno el haber entrenado en ese gimnasio pues mostraría mi ahora casi perfecto cuerpo entero. Primero nos hicieron sentarnos en una clase de sala de espera donde tanto B como yo pudimos ver las otras diez chicas que también estaban a punto de audicionar para la agencia, eran muy guapas pero no llegaban a intimidarme 'mucho' pues una tenía notables pecas por todo el rostro, otra tenía piernas muy gruesas y grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos; ahora me ponía a pensar como Rosalie antes de volverse buena, lo cual me hacía cuestionarme a mí misma y siendo totalmente honesta, yo no quería criticar a nadie pero lo que más me asustaba era ser criticada, y no fue hasta que me llamaron cuando dejé de tiritar como si estuviera nevando en mi espacio personal. Me hicieron pasar a una habitación blanca con muchas cámaras, una señorita de cabello pelirrojo con lentes oscuros me indicó que me pusiera el bikini rojo que sostenía en su mano derecha y volviera para el photoshoot de prueba que me harían en segundos, así que me cambié de inmediato y regresé a esa habitación donde ya estaba un fotógrafo que ni siquiera se veía interesado en mi como sospechaba hace minutos cuando lo vi entrar desde la sala de espera junto a B, quien obviamente le coqueteo con sus ojos sonrientes. Posé para ambos de maneras diferentes pero sin ser sugestiva, sino más bien sofisticada y con sonrisas muy discretas, por esos momentos dejé de sentirme nerviosa para pasar a ser feliz como jamás pensé que sería en algo como esto sobre todo cuando el fotógrafo llamado Billy me sonreía diciendo que lo hacía bien para ser prematura en el negocio del modelaje. Al finalizar la sesión pude vestirme y reunirme con la señorita que me atendió que se llamaba Gianna Manfield y era la manager de la agencia, me senté frente a ella quien tenía un folder con mis fotos ya reveladas en su escritorio.

▪ Bueno, tienes un lindo rostro, ¿Renesmee? – expuso algo insegura por mi nombre por lo que tuve que asentir con la cabeza expectante – y lindas piernas, aunque… – toco repetidas veces una parte de una de las fotografías con su dedo índice – tienes el vientre algo abultado, para estar en esta agencia tu cuerpo debe ser completamente perfecto pues eso es lo que vas a expresar, la perfección que posees, y no las fallas que no supiste eliminar

▪ Pero podría arreglarlas – casi rogué con las lágrimas a punto de salir, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pues hace segundos estaba tan segura y ahora mi confianza se caía a pedazos

▪ No hay lugar para posibles arreglos pues no creo que esto sea lo tuyo, niña – finalizó cerrando el folder con mis fotos y poniéndolo a un lado con una aptitud de diva

Escapé, sí, escapé del lugar dejando atrás todos mi estúpidos sueños y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar en cuanto me sentí siendo abrazada por B, que me llevó a casa y se quedó conmigo toda la noche. No podía dormir al darme cuenta de que mi mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo esas cosas, nunca sería lo suficientemente bonita para nada, era una idiota que se ilusionó y terminó siendo vista como una gorda horrenda que no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo de pasarelas; aunque mi amigo me insistía con que estaba delgada y era preciosa, yo empezaba a creer a las críticas que lo negaban.


	5. Capítulo 4 Miedo Al Olvido

Capítulo IV: Miedo Al Olvido

NESSIE'S PoV

Mirarme al espejo al despertar había sido parte de mi rutina matutina desde mi último año en la insoportable escuela privada para señoritas, pero ahora sentía como si el espejo solo me criticara como mamá y la encargada de la agencia de modelaje, ahora entendía a lo que se referían ambas al decirme todas esas cosas, empezaba a notar que mi cuerpo no era tan perfecto como lo había jurado mi adulador amigo gay pues aunque tuviera un rostro ligeramente bonito jamás igualaría a esas muchachas tan preciosas y delgadas que esperaban junto a mí ese tormentoso día en el cual arruinaron mis primeras ilusiones de poder destacarme en algo que me subía el autoestima de una manera grandiosa pero que ahora solo me había dejado por los suelos con pensamientos suicidas que por más cliché que sonaran pues eran reales aunque poco probables pues como la mayoría de adolescentes que deseaban morir éramos demasiado cobardes y queríamos saber que pasaría en el futuro para asegurarnos de que no cometimos un error al dejarnos vivir, aunque la mayoría solo se dejaría vivir para no perderse el final de temporada de su serie favorita al recordarlo mientras sostenía la cuchilla de sus padres a un centímetro de sus muñecas. Ese pensamiento me alegró un poco pero al volverme a ver en el espejo después de haberme bañado y vestido con una blanca camiseta con detalles de chompa trenzada de lana en las largas mangas, un par de rojos shorts jean, un collar largo hechas cuentas de bronce, unos aretes de diamantes de fantasía color té y un par de zapatos cubiertos de escarcha plomiza con tacón color aceituna, mi tristeza volvió a formarse pues ya no me sentía tan confiada como antes así que me atreví arruinar mi atuendo con una negra chaqueta militar antigua que le pertenecía a mi papá en sus años de universitario pero me la había regalado porque me gusto para conservarla, me la puse para supuestamente estar ¨más cómoda¨ aunque ya podía escuchar a 'Joan Rivers' criticarme a kilómetros de distancia por mi falta de buen gusto en cuanto a combinaciones que se asemejaban al 2004, era insultante pero me lo merecía aunque solo me lo haya dicho mi fashionista interior; resolví dejar mi cabello suelto y completamente lacio cubierto solo por una vincha con encaje floral negro que sobresalía de entre mis cabellos color caramelo claro.

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina donde obviamente no había nadie al ser viernes, y desde que mi papá había viajado mi madre salía mucho más temprano a su trabajo de fines de semana, pero en fin sería como cualquier otro día pues me tendría que preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena sin ayuda de nadie en lo absoluto, lo único diferente era que ya no tenía que soportar sus dolorosos monólogos sobre su hija favorita y de porque no intentaba parecer a ella, dolía que tu propia madre te tratara como si no fueras importante aunque se suponía que los padres amaban a sus hijos por igual, ese no era el caso con la señora Reneé Drywer abrí el congelador viendo muchos alimentos subidos en grasa así que lo cerré para no tener tentaciones y decidí comer solamente un racimo de uvas moradas junto a una botella de agua. Salí de casa con mi pequeña mochila, me embarqué a la Secundaria en mi auto y puse la canción 'Lovelier Than You' de 'B.O.B' en el reproductor que estaba dentro, hace tiempo la había escuchado en una película y simplemente me encantó desde el primer momento; en el camino paré por el semáforo en rojo y veía a varias muchachas de primer año con apariencia de supermodelos riendo sobre cuán perfectas eran mientras cruzaban lentamente la pista como si fueran el centro del universo y me di cuenta de que jamás había sentido tantos celos de chicas tan superficialmente descerebradas como ellas, la canción cambió a 'Let Yourself Go' de 'Green Day' y todo cobró sentido, la luz cambió a verde así que arranqué con una sonrisa asustándolas de muerte pues llegaron a pensar que las atropellaría de verdad pero me detuve logrando que salieran de mi camino de una buena vez, llegué a la institución minutos después de ese acontecimiento digno del inicio de una película fabulosa.

Salí de mi auto como si nada obviando las miradas acosadoras de los muchachos pues ya no me importaban tanto, vi a Jake desde lejos gracias a su muy peculiar camiseta negra con un estampado que decía: ¨ARTIST SKATER MUSICIAN SURFER WRITER CHEF¨, cada palabra en blanco debajo de otra, era extraño porque él no era ninguna de esas cosas aunque lo de surfer tal vez sí pues lo practicaba una vez cada siete meses solo cuando Edward volvía a casa. Nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos por el pasillo pues aún teníamos tiempo de sobra para conversar un poco, hace una semana que nos habíamos amistado pues se disculpó alegando que había sido un idiota por haberse comportado de esa forma conmigo y que solo yo tenía razón en todo, recuerdo cuando se apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de claveles blancos y un león enorme de peluche pidiendo disculpas con los ojos del 'Gato Con Botas' en 'Shreck 2', obviamente lo perdoné luego de que me invitó a un fantástico concierto de una de mis bandas favoritas: 'Ok Go'. Sonreí al pensar en los momentos en los que tarareamos las canciones que nos sabíamos de memoria, y por una hora logré olvidarme de mis dramas personales con tanta alegría que me proporcionaba mi adorable novio. Y aunque yo no fuera perfecta como quería, al menos tenía un muchacho perfecto solo para mí.

▪ Y, ¿cómo estas, linda? – preguntó él alejándome de mis pensamientos para concentrarme tan solo en su sonriente rostro que brillaba como el cielo nocturno cubierto por estrellas, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que tal vez me gustaba más de lo que creía

▪ Ya sabes – suspiré recordando mi depresión – aun procesando que no soy lo suficiente bonita para ser modelo, que no tengo un futuro en esa rama así que estoy desesperanzada por esas razones y muchas más – mi rostro seguramente reflejaba mi dolor interno pues había imaginado mis horrendas emociones y en todo lo dicho por las personas de la agencia al ilusionarme para luego arruinarme con solo dos frases

▪ Bueno, yo estoy emocionado por el juego de esta noche, el entrenador nos ha preparado lo suficiente como para ganarles a los de 'Gunter Shields High' – no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba pero sabía que había olvidado algo importante para él, como él había olvidado mi depresión como si fuera algo sin importancia y de esa manera mi idea de verlo como un príncipe había caído presentándolo como una versión humana, con cabello y más joven de Homero Simpson – venceremos a esas 'Pitón' no nos ganaran ni en sus sueños, será lo mejor de este año - volteó a verme notando mi confusión y culpabilidad – te olvidaste, ¿cierto? ¿por qué no puedes acordarte de las cosas que me interesan pero yo si tengo que escucharte quejarte por la idiota que no te acepto en las pasarelas?

▪ Ok – me queje dolida – no te preocupes, hoy iré y dejaré de hartarte de acuerdo, estas peor que mi mamá – debía de aceptar que solo le respondí así porque me afectaba que a él no le interesara lo que me lastimaba, para él no era importante en su malditamente perfecta vida de 'atleta', vi que trataba de disculparse pero lo detuve a tiempo – ya no importa, entremos a clases

La clase de arte era una de mis favoritas al tener como maestro al Sr. Parker, el maestro más joven y normal de toda la Secundaria, parecía más el consejero estudiantil que un docente pues siempre se las ingeniaba para meterse en las mentes de los alumnos para ayudarlos a encontrarse a sí mismos en el arte aunque también era bueno en su trabajo al graduarse en una de las academias de artes más prestigiada de Europa, y aunque tenía un futuro prometedor al salir de ese lugar, él decidió establecerse en Los Ángeles hace unos cuatro años según nos contaba pues quería huir del conformismo de su ahora ex prometida en Nueva York con todos sus pensamientos políticos y enfrascada en ella misma sin que le interesara nada más, él era diferente pues siempre contribuía con caridades y tenía la mente de un revolucionario francés lleno de ideas con tonalidades artísticas, y yo sabía que parecía que me sentía atraída hacía él por la forma en la cual lo describía pero lo único que podía sentir por el Sr. Parker era admiración y amistad desde que me dijo que le agradaba como era al pintar pues mostraba una independencia muy parecida a la de él antes de conocer a su ex prometida y eso le traía buenos recuerdos de su adolescencia en Bristol cuando tan solo un pincel manchado de pintura apretándose contra un lienzo lo hacía querer seguir existiendo en un mundo lleno de hipocresía pues tan solo eso le daba la esperanza que en cualquier lugar le negaban. La mayoría de 'atletas' y 'chicas populares' se la pasaban vociferando que era gay y muy extraño, lo cual era completamente falso pues siempre lo sorprendía coqueteando con la Srta. Paxton (la secretaria del director), así que yo solo pensaba que él era un ser profundo que había nacido rodeado de gente que se negaban a entenderlo pues tenían miedo de verse iguales a él, temían ser diferentes en la Secundaria, temían tener mente propia, temían convertirse en seres únicos que no siguieran al resto como borregos. Y aunque el maestro era extremadamente guapo con sus penetrantes ojos avellanas y cabello castaño cenizo que lo hacía ver como un modelo hermoso de Calvin Klein, él no era mi tipo pues era un maestro más lo cual me hacía recordar a cierto libro de cierto autor ruso y simplemente no deseaba ser la promiscua protagonista.

▪ Buen uso de lo surreal y trata de pintar con más color verde – expuso el Sr. Parker mientras pasaba por mi lugar observando mi pintura, había dibujado un ser ambiguo desnudo pintado de distintos colores que la hacía ver camaleónico frente al fondo que le había ilustrado – la tarea era expresarte a ti mismo en el lienzo de forma abstracta, ¿ves algo de abstracto en eso? – volteé para ver a quien se dirigía, era a Jake, quien solo había dibujado un palo de hockey junto a un 'puck' – vuelve a hacerlo y esta vez quiero conocer tu alma a través de la pintura, eres uno de los pocos que hasta ahora no pueden liberarse por el arte en esta clase

▪ Pues creo que lo hice perfecto porque mi alma es el hockey – expresó Jake con orgullo y algo de enojo en su mirada, me sentía avergonzada pues no podía creer que le hablara de esa manera tan pedante al profesor, se comportaba como los jugadores de football creyéndose mejor que todo el mundo

▪ ¿Y eso es todo lo que eres? ¿Solo un jugador? ¿Nada más? Por favor, explícame pues no comprendo como tú puedes ver solo una faceta ti mismo - respondió el maestro en tono desafiante logrando silenciar a mi irrespetuoso novio que obviamente no entendía el mensaje de todo esto, el Sr. Parker siguió con su pequeño discurso inspiracional mientras pasaba por cada asiento – Para mí cada persona es como una esfera de disco – la clase carcajeó, él sonrió comprendiéndonos – tiene muchas facetas brillantes que le permite brillar cuando una luz la ilumina, dando vueltas pero sin cambiar su forma de ser sino que sigue emitiendo mucho más brillo con el tiempo que transcurre

La clase continuó y me comenzaba a preguntar si es qué para Jake yo solo era una novia pero nada más ni nada menos, lo interesante de mi era ser la joven chica Swan que le daba compañía, quizá era por eso que se disculpó: para no perder mi imagen junto a su careta de atleta; o de repente todo era parte de mi imaginación que volaba mucho más alto en este tipo de clases, y aparte de que no quería pensar en algo como eso porque si comenzaba con esas ideas terminaría cuestionando todo lo que cambiaba en mi vida desde que mi hermana se había ido, todo se había vuelto real y ya no era tan límpido como siempre había creído, pues era lo contrario llegando a ser doloroso y terrorífico.

Al terminar el día escolar Jake tenía que quedarse para seguir entrenando para su dichoso juego así que Benjamín se ofreció a acompañarme a casa en mi auto aparte de que no había traído el suyo y en la mañana se había visto forzado a usar el transporte escolar que era lo más bajo que alguien podía caer, incluso para que no lo reconocieran se escondió bajo una capucha negra y lentes de sol para cubrir su rostro a lo '-A' de 'Pretty Little Liars', el parecido hizo que se emocionara enormemente en el momento en el cual se lo mencioné; aunque lo seguía considerando atractivo no podía nublarme y olvidar por completo que yo no era su tipo pues tenía una 'V' donde él quería un 'P' así que era anatómicamente imposible formar una pareja con tu mejor amigo gay. Creo que solo deseaba sentirme importante para un chico que no solo me viera desde un lado y que quería que solo mostrara ese lado al resto, me preguntaba dónde había quedado ese lindo chico que me hizo sentir las mariposas en el estómago del primer amor, primer beso y la primera vez; al parecer se había desvanecido el año pasado cuando comenzó a ser parte de ese inútil equipo de hockey que solo lo alejaba de mí y de su verdadero yo, o quizá este misógino personaje era el verdadero Jake aunque me negara a creer que había pasado de ser el niño inocente hasta el nazi popular. Dejé conducir a mi amigo pues no me sentía muy bien que digamos.

▪ ¿Estas mejor? ¿Ya no hay intentos suicidas fallidos? – preguntó Benjamín preocupado pero a la vez sarcástico con una sonrisita compasiva hacía mí con ojos piadosos; se sentía realmente bien que alguien te preguntara como te sentías queriendo saber la respuesta ya que el momento de la mañana fue realmente inapropiado de la parte de Jake, con B era mucho mejor pues era un amigo que realmente se preocupaba por lo que me sucediera dejando atrás el atentado en el bus escolar

▪ Bueno, he comenzado a comprender que modelar no estaba en mi destino, por lo cual mi madre y la de la agencia tenían razón así que el sueño se rompió y tengo que volver a la realidad, quizá podría probar con arte ya que me desenvuelvo excelentemente en esa materia, tal vez sería como el Sr. Parker – expresé con grandes aspiraciones y no era algo malo intentar ser una artista profesional, pintando cuadros para exposiciones donde solo pudiera usar una camiseta negra de cuello de tortuga con oscuros jeans ajustados y una boina; él detuvo el auto intempestivamente y dentro de mí agradecía haber usado el cinturón de seguridad, escuchaba las bocinas de los autos de atrás - ¡Diablos!

▪ ¿Hablas en serio, maldita sea? – preguntó molesto conmigo, afortunadamente arrancó el auto antes de que los conductores posteriores nos dañaran nuestra integridad y la del auto – Nunca abandones tus sueños, no importa cuántas veces te caigas siempre te levantas y es ¨mágico¨ - recordé algo

▪ Espera – pensé - ¿mágico? – su rostro era algo avergonzado y culpable - ¿te enredaste con el capitán del equipo de baseball que se parece mucho a 'Magic Mike'?

▪ Me declaro culpable… a medias – expresó con tristeza – su novia porrista nos interrumpió y tuve que salir de su habitación por la ventana – su decepción era obvia

▪ Oh Dios mío, mi mejor amigo es un 'zorro' – dije sin pelos en la lengua pues era muy cierto que su reputación no era la mejor y menos ahora al interponerse en una relación que ya caía a pique

▪ Preferiría el término 'gigolo sin paga' – respondió defendiendo su causa como si fuera una guerra de propuestas presidenciales, pero debía de admitir que su elección de palabras era fascinante – bueno, creo que si hubo algo de paga con todos esos besos húmedos en mi cuello

▪ ¡Santo Chris Angel! – exclamé en sorpresa por la bomba que había lanzado – mi mejor amigo es una pequeña perra desde tiempos inmemorables

Ambos reímos hasta casi quedarnos sin aire para respirar; finalmente llegamos a casa donde rápidamente me acerqué al congelador para tomar un poco de jugo de naranja sin azúcar pues aún quería perder algo de peso para intentarlo una vez más y así aceptar el consejo de B. Sentí unos pasos atrás de mí y supuse que era mi mejor amigo, tendiéndome una trampa en la que no caería al oírlo.

▪ No soy tan tonta B, puedo oír – tomé el cartón del jugo y me puse a tomarlo obviando su presencia pero él seguía caminando, lo cual me pareció extraño

Nunca pensé que lo fueras – expresó una voz que no había oído en meses, y me pareció como el canto de los ángeles, sonreí al reconocerla, volteé para encararla logrando ver a mi hermana mayor

▪ ¡Bella! – la abracé sin quererla soltar y al parecer ella tampoco quería hacerlo, era como ver a la única persona a la que le había importado desde hace mucho, estaba tan feliz que todo mal recuerdo se borró de mi memoria como si jamás hubiera estado ahí - ¡Estás aquí!

▪ Sí, estoy aquí, pequeña Nessie – me avisó con gran felicidad en sus palabras, me sentía protegida nuevamente y eso era genial, ya mi vida no era tan de miedo sino que comenzaba a limpiarse poco a poco – vine para solucionarte algunos problemas y ayudarte con otros

▪ ¿Pero cómo sabes eso? – pregunté algo confundida pues no podía ser que mamá la hubiera llamado solo para que me atendiera a mí, si ella la llamara sería solo para verla a ella

▪ Tengo mis fuentes – guiñó el ojo, pude ver a B haciendo lo mismo mientras salía de la casa; él era un buenísimo amigo, sabía que yo necesitaba a mi hermana y me la trajo como un obsequio, comenzaba a entender que le debía muchísimo – y ahora vamos a tu habitación para que me expliques porque estas deprimida, Benjamín no me quiso explicar nada

Caminamos abrazadas hasta las escaleras donde se encontraba mamá extasiada con los ojos llorosos y abiertos mirando a Bella como si fuera la luna llena.

▪ ¡Hija querida! ¡Volviste! – exclamó con júbilo abrazando a mi incómoda hermana mayor, luego trató de tomarla de la mano y llevársela – tenemos tanto de que hablar, tienes que contarme como te va y que haces en Nueva York, debemos pasar tiempo de madre e hija

▪ Mamá, espera un segundo – dijo ella soltándola educadamente – primero debo hablar con Nessie y compartir algo con ella, luego pasaremos de calidad tiempo juntas, ¿ok? – mamá asintió sonriéndole y enviándome una mirada envenenada que me asustó pues empezaba a notar que quizá si estaba loca y obsesionada con mi hermana

Bella me tomó de la mano llevándome hasta mi habitación, donde pude notar su grandioso atuendo que consistía de una blusa blanca con pedrería plateada en las solapas bordeadas, un blazer crema ahumado con cierre dorado, una corta falda tubo blanca con rombos hechos de líneas movedizas negras de muchos tamaños, unos braceletes de oro de formas cubicas y un par de botines de gamuza color marrón pálido con tacones; su cabello ondeado pero ordenado a los costados mostraba algo muy diferente en ella. En ese momento compartido me enteré de que muchas cosas que me había perdido en su vida durante este largo tiempo sin verla, se había acostumbrado a la vida universitaria y todo parecía estar bien entre ella y Edward, eran el uno para el otro pues así estaba predestinado desde que se conocieron esa lluviosa noche, era todo lo contrario a Jake y a mí pues nosotros parecíamos una pareja de ancianos que se aburría el uno del otro dejando el amor de lado; descubrí que mi hermana era una pasante en las instalaciones de la revista 'Harpers Bazar' en Nueva York y eso le había dado muchos contactos en el mundo de la moda aunque la obligaban a vestirse con las últimas tendencias que pasaban por las 'Semanas de la Moda' de todo el mundo, le conté sobre lo que pasó en la agencia de modelos mientras sollozaba desesperada por que me rechazaron, ella me consolaba diciendo que sería la mejor de las modelos y eso me lo aseguraba por su vida. Me prometió apoyarme incondicionalmente en todo lo que necesitara comenzando por mi sueño.


	6. Capítulo 5 Mi Hada Madrina es Universita

Capítulo V: Mi Hada Madrina es Universitaria

NESSIE'S PoV

Luego de un par de horas en las cuales almorzamos alimentos saludables sin grasas preservadas, conversamos más sobre su nueva pasantía y sobre sus amigos, sobre todo de Rosalie y la pequeña Leah (tiene el mismo nombre de la perra groupie pero esa bebé es tan adorable!), quienes estaban perfectamente bien con su familia, eso me hizo sonreír mucho más de lo que había intentado en dos semanas, era cierto que había llegado a entrañar a la señorita rubia con su tierna bebé pero nunca llegué a poderla considerar como de la familia completamente pero así se sentía ahora cuando ya no estaba en la casa, creo que comienzas a darte cuenta de lo más importante cuando ya no está junto a ti, como con mi hermana pues si es que ella no se hubiera ido yo jamás habría descubierto que a mi madre solo le preocupaba ella, ni que realmente requería que mi papá estuviera a mi lado, o inclusive que tenía una necesidad inmensa de que alguien me dijera que lo que hacía era suficiente o valía la pena; lentamente me daba cuenta de que comenzaba a sonar como el inservible Dr. Phil, y eso no era nada positivo pero te hacía pensar en ti misma en tercera persona como si de esa manera una pudiera concluir que era lo que sucedía que la hacía reaccionar a distintos problemas que nunca había notado de forma tan peculiar.

Faltaba media hora para que comenzara el juego de hockey tan importante para el insoportable de Jale así que comencé a cambiarme, me vestí con una negra minifalda de gasa con bolados estampada con pequeñas flores rosadas y verdes, un top blanco pegado al cuerpo, la chaqueta del equipo de hockey de la Secundaria y unos zapatos bajos color natilla con agujetas, dejé mi cabello suelto hacía el lado derecho para que se vieran mis aretes hechos de auténticas perlas blancas, me maquillé con un poco de brillo labial, unas sombras rojas oscuras, delineador negro y casi nada de mascara; me vi al espejo y me di cuenta de que me parecía a Tanya así que cambié algunas cosas en el maquillaje como el color las sombras y la mascara para que todo pasara a ser algo más gótico en el buen sentido de la palabra, y cuando volví a verme ya todo estaba perfecto. Bajé dirigiéndome a la puerta pero mi hermana me interceptó probablemente sorprendida por mi atuendo de esta noche, recordaba que casi no habíamos hablado de Jake así que se podía entender su estado de shock.

▪ ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó rápidamente pero sonriente como siempre aunque obviamente confundida por sus palabras y con los ojos pegados a mi vestuario - ¿A dónde vas con la chaqueta de deportes de la Secundaria?

▪ Oh – expresé dándome cuenta de la causa de sus sorpresa – es que Jake es parte del equipo de hockey y hoy tienen un juego extremadamente vital así que me veo obligada a ir

▪ Ok, - respondió contenta como solo una persona adicta al café con muchas cucharadas de azúcar diría – entonces voy contigo

▪ ¿Te gusta el hockey? – pregunté extrañada pues que yo recordaba ella siempre se quedaba en casa cuando habían juegos estúpidos que involucraban idiotas pasándose las pelotas, ni siquiera cuando era novia de Jasper iba a sus juegos, aunque quizá no iba porque tenía que cuidarme al ver a nuestra ebria madre en acción

▪ No, pero quiero utilizar muy bien cada minuto que pueda compartir contigo en este poco tiempo que tengo antes de empezar mis clases otra vez – avisó ella antes de tomar su bolso que estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, y tomó mi brazo dirigiéndonos a la puerta – vámonos, niña

▪ ¿Acaso estas tomando demasiado café o alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia que te hace estar muy feliz? – pregunté riéndome un poco pues lo que decía ni siquiera necesitaba mi uso violento del sarcasmo pues ya venía con él en las palabras, volteé a verla y su expresión era inestimable al tratar de pasar como insultada

▪ No, – alargó el monosílabo aun sintiéndose ofendida – solo quiero pasar un tiempo de calidad de hermana menor y mayor contigo, y no me interesa tener que soportar a más de cuarenta adolescentes sudados corriendo por el campo de hockey sobre hielo, me voy a divertir con mi hermanita así sea burlándome de la gente ignorante que no comprende geometría ni porque está en los deportes

▪ Me gusta tu nueva aptitud mejorada – admití con honestidad subiéndome al asiento del copiloto en su auto; y era cierto pues se escuchaba feliz, hace semanas que no escuchaba nada afirmativo en mi cabeza

▪ Es que con tanto estrés que hay en el trabajo, me siento libre al venir acá y poder actuar como yo misma sin tener que mencionar a miles de diseñadores cada cinco míseros segundos – se quejó explicando de lo que trataba su día a día como si fuera una lucha interminable aunque para mí sonaba tan grácil pues tendría que involucrar montones de nuevos diseños que podía vestir y ser así una modelo, no comprendía mucho porque esa vida tan preciosa le parecía aburrida a comparación con la capital de la cirugía plástica en los Estados Unidos

▪ Como una chica sureña viviendo en la gran ciudad por primera vez y ya desea volver a su pueblo natal – dije burlándome un poco pero supongo que eso era lo que nos hacía diferentes, que ella era una chica que le gustaba cuidar de todos en su familia y todo lo que le recordara a su hogar, y yo era absolutamente todo lo contrario en cierto modo pues quería huir de aquí para ser cuidada por los que me querían

▪ Exactamente, pero sin tanto country – expresó tranquila, pero su expresión de intento de sarcasmo me hizo reír – lo siento, Nessie, pero lo de antes sonó exactamente a algo que Taylor Swift cantaría en el 2011

▪ Ignoraré el comentario racista sobre una pobre chica que fue prácticamente despreciada por Kanye West en los VMAs – expresé algo ofendida pues aunque no era fan de dicha cantante siempre me había sentido mal por ese momento tan bochornoso protagonizado por un rapero ebrio mejor amigo de Beyonce y ahora esposo de Kim Kardashian

▪ No hay nada racista en la verdad, niña – respondió de forma reposada mientras conducía haciéndome recordar cuando ambas íbamos a la misma institución a estudiar o cuando ella me dejaba en mi escuela privada

▪ Hablando de cantantes, déjame oír que novedad hay en tu lista de reproducción dentro de este hermosos auto nuevo – dije sonriéndole al encender los parlantes pequeños donde uno podía poner su iPod o iPhone, podía oír que la primera canción era 'She Wolf' de David Guetta con Sia, una de mis nuevas favoritas pues era tan explícita en todo a lo que se refería y te provocaba querer bailar aunque ni siquiera supieras como hacerlo

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la Secundaria pues a esta hora no había tanto tráfico y eso era fabuloso pues gracias a ello podría tener buenos asientos donde no viera muchachos enormes sangrando por golpes intencionales o las estúpidas animadoras mostrando todo lo que sus cirujanos habían podido agrandar. Notaba como todos se quedaban viendo a mi hermana con admiración como si ella fuera una leyenda que hasta ahora se quería y tenía que respetar, nadie aspiraba a ser ella por solo ser bonita o popular sino que lo hacían por lo grandiosa que ella había sido con todos cuando asistía a esta Secundaria, sin despreciar a ninguna persona por no ser perfecta, ella ni siquiera notaba que era la reina de este lugar pues nunca se había sentido con ese poder, todos la saludaban embobados como si fuera una estrella de Hollywood tan famosa que parecía Lady Diana junto al pueblo de Inglaterra antes de morir, aparte de que no era una descerebrada como la mayoría de wanna be que existían aquí sino que era la más lista de su generación al haber ingresado a Columbia a la primera, y gracias a eso me sentía orgullosa de ser de su familia aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a ser como ella al menos podía decir que mi hermana mayor era la mejor persona que pisó este bendito lugar. En fin, mientras Jake anotaba yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar la canción 'These Boots Were Made For Walking' de Nancy Sinatra junto a Bella, lo cual nos mantenía entretenidas mientras el resto gritaba por las anotaciones de nuestro equipo y se percibía que ganaríamos, y así fue, luego de unos intensos minutos se declaró que ganamos el juego con mucha diferencia pero ni siquiera por eso mi novio venía a saludarme, solo se quedaba con sus amigos obviamente siendo perseguido por Kim y Leah (las malditas acosadoras), de las cuales hablé con Bella y ella solo me dio la razón para no pelear. Salimos de lugar dirigiéndonos a casa pero no sin antes comer un par de pedazos de pizza vegetariana y unos jugos de mango en el Jamba Juice, regresamos y obviamente encontramos a mamá despierta para ponerse al día con su hija favorita, mi pobre hermana no se pudo negar pues si no le hablaba de su vida, ella no la dejaría en paz ni por un mínimo segundo.

Yo sola tuve que armar la cama de mi hermana en mi habitación pues mamá había llenado su antigua habitación con vinos añejos y más retratos de ella, era totalmente evidente que Bella dormiría aquí aunque no parecía haber traído su pijama pero yo podía prestarle una mía que aún no me quedaba pero papá me las había comprado para el futuro, cuando creciera más así que por ahora las usaría mi hermana. Por lo tanto, puse las prendas en su cama y me puse las mías, compuestas por unos shorts cortos color mandarina de algodón con estampado que decía 'Oh La La', una camiseta corta con los mismos detalles y una bata negra de seda suave. Ella apareció una media hora después exhausta por todo lo hablado con mamá y debía de admitir que sentía pena por ella pues cuando mamá quería saber de algo no te dejaba tranquila hasta que su entera curiosidad se haya saciado, y eso no era nada rápido, Bella se cambió y nos pusimos a conversar, cada una en su cama.

▪ ¿Adivina qué? – pregunté mirándola de reojo mientras ella revisaba su móvil riéndose de algo, probablemente era un mensaje inapropiado para mí de leer que le había enviado Edward pero notaba que me prestaba un poco de atención así que continué – quería ser modelo

▪ ¿Querías? – abandonó la vista de su móvil y me miró con ojos de plato en un completo estado de shock - No comprendo nada, ¿cómo diablos no sabía de esto?

▪ Tal vez porque estabas en Nueva York, ¿recuerdas? Ya no vives aquí – expliqué lo obvio, ella dejó el móvil a un lado, bueno en realidad lo arrojó a la cama para prestarme más atención

▪ Cierto, pero ¿querías? – preguntó de nuevo confundida – en sí yo ya sabía que lo querías ser por tu aptitud de siempre pero, ¿por qué ya no quieres serlo?

▪ ¿Sabías? – ahora yo estaba más confundida que mi propia hermana, '¿cómo tenía idea de mis anhelos? ¿acaso era tan obvia?', ella se veía expectante a mi respuesta a su pregunta – es que fui con Benjamín a una agencia y me dijeron que no estaba tan delgada, que tenía un bulto en el vientre, así que no soy lo suficiente buena para eso también

▪ Pero si estás muy bien atléticamente – susurró con voz baja aunque yo pude oírla - ¿Qué agencia? – preguntó Bella calculadoramente con voz más audible, se notaba que algo tramaba pero no tenía idea de lo que era

▪ ¿¨GÜEB Models Agency¨? – expresé algo insegura pues al parecer mi hermana había reconocido ese nombre, ahora se parecía a una gánster a punto de cometer un crimen

▪ Esa perra vieja – susurró nuevamente pesando que no la escuchaba pero si lo hacía, empezaba a creer que mi hermana no funcionaba para murmurar, levantó la vista con una sonrisa hacía mí – ok, mañana iremos a esa 'agencia' a ver qué podemos hacer y si no funciona, tengo otras cartas que jugar

Esa noche dormí mejor que nunca pues las palabras de Bella me habían dado una enorme cantidad de esperanza en que quizá si podía realizar mi sueño de ser modelo, era tan genial que alguien confiara en ti de esa forma e hiciera todo lo posible para que cumplieras un anhelo que creías perdido para siempre. Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, era una rara costumbre para mí levantarme a una hora prudente los fines de semana pero no los días que tenía clases, observé que mi hermana todavía dormía así que bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina para prepararme un sorbete de frutos anaranjados ya que amaba los cítricos más que al agua misma, hice lo mismo para Bella ya que mamá se había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a trabajar ayer en la noche por la conversación con mi hermana así que salió de la casa corriendo a las diez de la noche para comprar otro vuelo e irse, por lo que no había dejado nada preparado más que jugo de naranja como era su costumbre; mi hermana bajó también a desayunar, luego nos preparamos para ir a la dichosa agencia donde ella reclamaría un puesto para mí y sería algo grandioso de ver. Ella se vistió con un corto vestido negro de cuello 'V' extendido y con base de encaje por arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón color mostaza con abertura en los dedos, una negra pulsera gruesa y el collar de siempre, con su cabello suelto a cada extremo; en cambio yo estaba vestida con una minifalda de tubo negra, un largo top blanco manga acero con detalles ovalados en negro y dorado en la parte superior e interior, una correa de oro al medio, unos zapatos color rosa pálido con el alto tacón negro, con el cabello suelto como siempre y sin ningún accesorio.

Al llegar, solo hablamos directamente con la encargada aunque Bella parecía conocer a todo el personal de la agencia y mi mente no imaginaba nada que juntara los puntos que sacaba en conclusiones. Entramos hasta su oficina, y la señora levantó la vista solo posándola sobre mi hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con gran ilusión de que algo bueno le sucedería.

▪ ¡Bella! ¡Qué agradable visita! – exclamó la señora que aparentemente conocía a mi hermana mayor de antes, me preguntaba si era por su nuevo trabajo en la revista de modas; la mujer se acercó a abrazarla con respeto que nunca había visto en ella desde que me desechó

▪ Hola, Patricia – la saludó mi hermana con cuidado pues al parecer no le agradaba mucho ella, en mi mente se forjaban distintas preguntas rodeando un solo tema, ¿el nombre de la señora no era otro? ¿acaso había mentido al no dar su nombre real?, ambas se sentaron – creo que conoces a mi hermana, me podrías explicar ¿por qué no le dieron un lugar en tu agencia? Yo la veo perfecta para el empleo

▪ ¡Oh! – Patricia exclamó sorprendida, ahora si me miraba como si ocupara un espacio en su tonta oficina – Ella es tu hermana, lo que sucede es que no da lo suficiente para ser modelo, tiene bultitos en el vientre, querida – mi estigma volvió a aparecer sin avisar – no es perfecta como tú, y si tu quisieras volver a ser parte de nuestra agencia estarías más que bienvenida, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

▪ No, gracias, creo que mejor envío a mi hermanita a un lugar que si tenga experiencia, no sea dirigido por una ex-modelo que nunca ganó nada más que arrugas en su vida y que no se ponga un nombre copiado de un periódico esloveno de los años 90 – expresó mi hermana poniéndose de pie, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos hacía la salida, nunca olvidaré la expresión que tenía la maldita vieja en su rostro cuando Bella le dijo todas esas cosas, casi me comienzo a carcajear por todo eso

Nos embarcamos a un viaje distinto, en la parte más exclusiva de Los Ángeles, obviamente lejos de ese lugar de mala muerte, había edificios tan futuristas que me sentía en una película de ciencia ficción con robots por todos lados. Nos estacionamos frente a un gran rascacielos que tenía una gran inscripción tallada en mármol que decía 'The Royal Houses', era tan perfecto que solo me podía hacer recordar a los edificios que se describían en el libro de 'The Devil Wears Prada', me sentía en el paraíso. Entramos como si nada, me sentía la dueña pues solo nos saludaban como si fuéramos gente importante, mientras subíamos por el ascensor Bella me contó que por un verano trabajo en la agencia de Patricia porque estaba necesitada de dinero extra pero que nunca le gustó pues se sentía explotada en un lugar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo y que todo lo que había dicho de ella era completamente cierto, llegamos hasta el piso número cincuenta, donde había una señorita de unos treinta años muy pálida, alta, delgada con el ondeado cabello café hasta la mitad de la espalda con cerquillo, grandes ojos violetas, vestida con un vestido azul marino con un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones azules claro, una pensaría que una combinación así jamás funcionaría pero en ella era como verla modelar en las pasarelas de Milán con un atuendo revolucionario, noté que me veía de arriba para abajo con una sonrisa de evidente satisfacción como si estuviera dando su visto bueno a mi apariencia, la señorita saludó con dos besos en la mejilla a mi hermana como viejas entrañables amigas.

▪ Heidi, te presentó a mi hermana, Nessie – expresó ella con normalidad mostrándome a Joanna – Ness, ella es Heidi Banks, una de las mejores representantes de modelos profesionales a nivel mundial, - miró a Heidi de reojo para preguntarle algo - ¿qué piensas?

▪ Pienso que Nessie es perfecta para el empleo – expresó sonriéndome maravillada mostrando los dientes, mi autoestima subió enormemente cuando puso la palabra 'perfecta' junto a mi nombre sin antes colocar un 'no'- Debes contestar la pesquisa más importante para ser parte de esta forma de vida, ¿estás preparada para adentrarte al espinoso mundo de la moda mundial?

▪ Sí – respondí con un brillo especial en mis ojos, mi hermana sonreía ante esta hermosa escena; sonreí con superioridad – ella estiró su brazo y yo lo cogí

▪ Bienvenida – terminó ella, ambas estrechamos las manos

Bella me acompañó hasta casa, donde se despidió de mí pues debía volver a Nueva York, ella se había convertido en mi hada madrina pues me había cumplido mi más ambicioso deseo y nunca terminaría de agradecerle que haya hecho algo tan desinteresado por mí, esta era uno de los momentos en los que me atrevía a querer que ella hubiera sido mi mamá en vez de la irresponsable de Reneé, pero eso no lo podría arreglar así que era mejor desistir de algo que jamás sería una realidad. Bella me dejó su número de teléfono y anexo en Harpers Bazar para que la llamara cuando la necesitara, secretamente esperaba no tener que molestarla pues ahora todo mi camino se iluminaba gracias a la linterna que ella me había obsequiado.


	7. Capítulo 6 Un Laberinto en Forma de Rosa

Capítulo VI: Un Laberinto en forma de Rosal

NESSIE'S PoV

Desafortunadamente hoy era lunes, un día que odiaba más que nada pues era el final anunciado del fin de semana y ciertamente no había mucho que hacer en la Secundaria, los cursos eran los más aburridos que podía resolverlos bien pero no por eso dejaban de arruinarme la experiencia de estudiar, ahora aparte tenía que soportar a Jake hablar una y otra vez sobre su maldito juego donde no lo dejaron anotar el último punto por un pedido del sobrino consentido del director que quería hacerlo él mismo, ni siquiera le importó cuando le avisé sobre mi nuevo empleo, solo asintió con la cabeza diciendo 'ok, pero…' y así continuaba hablando sobre más injusticias deportivas, no me preguntó si había ido al juego aunque él mismo había sido el que me presionó para ir haciéndome sentir mal, gracias a estos comportamientos muchas veces me preguntaba si es que nuestra relación se iba a pique como lo pensaba hace un año Alice Brandon sobre Jasper, según lo que me había contado Bella ella se sentía en una espiral en la cual estaba atrapada por esa relación sentimental para luego darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba y amaba más de lo que podía expresar, pero yo deseaba que Jake volviera a ser el mismo pues él había sido el del cambio desde que lo hicimos no yo, y si yo lo había transformado en un remedo de 'jock idiota', quería entender cómo podría revertir mis acciones para volver a tener al dulce chico lindo del cual ahora me atrevía a decir que me enamoré como nunca antes lo había podido admitir por emociones confundidas pero eso era lo que en realidad sentía por el recuerdo del primer chico que me hizo sentir única y perfecta por dentro sin antes mencionar comentarios obscenos como los muchachos que me hacían sentir incómoda con sus calificativos al salir de mi antigua escuela privada para señoritas, quería que volviera el chico adorable y atrevido a quien le entregué mi virginidad ese día, era una muy buena combinación de lo que era en el pasado y el presente así que me resultaba gratificante pues no perdía la belleza interior pero ya todo había cambiado, no era el mismo, lo que me hacía volver a preguntarme mentalmente si deberíamos terminar con nuestra relación de raíz o dejar que las espinas crezcan con la medida del tiempo entre nosotros separándonos cada vez más y con tanta naturalidad, que ninguno lo notaría, al menos sabía de antemano que él no lo haría, '¿acaso había esperanza para nosotros o ya todo estaba perdido?', cualquiera que fuera la respuesta la retrasaría lo más que pudiera pues solo quería olvidarme del gran problema y pensar en lo fantástico que me estaba trayendo la vida gracias a mi atenta hermana mayor. Al parecer, a Benjamín sí que le interesaba saberlo todo sobre mi nuevo trabajo de ensueño y hasta se ofreció a recogerme de mi primer día a la oficina para saber todos los jugosos detalles del mundo de las pasarelas, creo que él era de esos chicos a los cuales se les metía en la cabeza algo que no se podía sacar con unas cuantas palabras pero me emocionaba que a alguien le importara mis intereses de una forma tan obsesiva pues eso significaba que hacía algo con el consentimiento de otra persona que creía en mí de tal manera como para ya declarar que yo sería la mejor en ello, y seriamente eso esperaba con ansias.

Al regresar a casa, solo llegué para cambiarme de ropa pues quería estar excepcional para mi primer día como modelo de la mejor agencia en todo California, pero para que mi madre no sospechara de que iba a eso tuve que distorsionar un poco la situación diciendo que iba a mis clases de ballet y a estudiar matemáticas para los exámenes más importantes de este trimestre, me vestí con un blanco top manga acero ceñido hasta la cintura pero extremadamente suelto en la pequeña parte desde la cintura hasta la cadera hecho de encaje con una medio gruesa línea negra horizontal que estaba al centro, unos ceñidos pantalones negros a la cadera que dejaban ver lo largo de mis piernas pero tuve que arremangarlo un poco para ponerme las pantimedias que serían visibles por mi madre para que se crea lo del ballet, unas zapatillas rosa pálido de ballet, y estaba cubierta por un suéter enorme de color azul que me cubría hasta la rodilla, coloqué en mi bolso unos zapatos azules de tacón con pequeñas correas y mis accesorios que constaban de uno de esos collares que aparentaban ser solapas hechas de miles de perlas de color crema sucio unidas por una gran perla en el medio, unos aretes esféricos decorados por muchas piedritas de tonos 'té' que se transparentaban y una diadema de bronce compuesta de siete cuernitos de dragón dorados; hice un moño estilizado de mi cabello para aparentar y me maquillé simplemente con tonos bajos que mi madre no reconocería ni aunque hubiera estado lúcida toda su vida.

Como lo había calculado, mi mamá no se dio cuenta de ningún cambio en mi apariencia así que solo me deseó suerte en mis estudios y me decía que ella esperaba que me diera cuenta a tiempo de que los sueños solo son eso, sueños nada más y que quizá llegara a ser tan exitosa como Bella algún día en el futuro. Me subí a mi auto dirigiéndome a la agencia, en el camino aproveché los semáforos en rojo para sacarme las antiestéticas pantimedias pálidas, desenvolví mi jean, me cambié los zapatos, solté mi cabello que ahora se veía ondeado y me coloqué los accesorios para dejar de parecer una niña de trece años, mientras tanto puse la canción 'Mr. Brightside' de The Killers, era una de las más clásicas que tenía y debía de admitir que fue la primera canción que realmente me agradó de las muchas que me enseñaba mi hermana cuando era pequeña y se podría decir que llegué a obsesionarme con su video musical por lo genial que resultaba ser ante la vista de una niña de unos siete u ocho años de edad, fue el 'single' que me hizo darme cuenta de que yo era diferente a las demás niñas y que dejara de intentar parecerme a ellas en apariencia pues no era lo mío ser una seguidora, por esa canción le quise dar emoción a mi vida en vez de permitir que mamá hiciera conmigo lo que le hacía a Bella con respecto a su forma de vestir y de ser, eso y unas palabras de mi hermana fueron las que me hicieron reaccionar para dejar de actuar de una forma tan cohibida.

Al llegar, entré al establecimiento, me acerqué a una joven recepcionista de cabello negro azabache con una coleta apretada que debía de ser doloroso de sostener intacta, para pedirle informes con respecto al lugar a donde debía de dirigirme en mi primer día en el trabajo, solo mencioné mi nombre completo y ella me sonrió tomándome de la mano para llevarme a mi destino que era en una gran habitación blanca llena de retratos digitales de modelos famosas o actrices que habían modelado de una manera casi profesional en el piso veintidós, ahí me reuní con un grupo de quince chicas que rodeaban los veintiuno y veinticuatro años aparentemente, todas se veían igual de delgadas que yo pero más altas, no eran todas rubias como un día de niña llegué a pensar al ver el primer episodio de 'Proyect Runway' en su primera temporada, habían chicas pelirrojas, morenas y hasta habían dos con el cabello fucsia pálido, todas se veían algo intimidantes pero al menos eran educadas mientras esperábamos sentadas en unas blancas sillas futuristas que solo pensé ver en las exhibiciones de arte, vi que todas se pusieron de pie así que hice lo mismo cuando recién comencé a comprender que lo hacían porque ya había arribado Heidi, nuestra jefa. Ella vestía un vestido color crema sucio hecho de seda brillosa con muchos pliegues por toda su extensión y unos tacones marrones con detalles pequeños en bronce, ella caminó pasando a lado de cada una de las chicas como una general de la milicia, se detuvo en mi lugar y me puse nerviosa pues no sabía lo que significaba, ella solo tomó mi mano llevándome frente a todas las chicas.

▪ Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, Renesmee Swan, - expresó con seguridad y confianza, observé las miradas de las demás chicas notando que algunas se veían preocupadas mientras que otras celosas e inclusive podría decir que extrañamente contentas – pueden llamarla 'Nessie', espero que le den una apropiada bienvenida a nuestra nueva pupila, - las chicas asintieron a lo que decía Heidi – muy bien, pueden retirarse a sus secciones – la chicas se iban retirando pero aún no entendía que debía de hacer – ¿Victoria, podrías acercarte? – preguntó y una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo, prácticamente anaranjado se acercó con una sonrisa

▪ ¿Sí, Heidi? – preguntó la muchacha dispuesta a lo que la jefa requiriera, ella estaba vestida con unos legins de cuero negro, una blusa oscura con botones de plata y sin mangas, unos zapatos de tacón once color escarlata, unos collares de perlas rojas, pulseras de tonos cálidos y aretes que combinaban bien con todo su atuendo, su naranja cabello ondulado estaba suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda

▪ Victoria, quiero que le muestres a 'Nessie' el lugar hasta que sepa cómo funciona todo aquí – avisó Heidi mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa paciente pero nada frágil, la muchacha solo asintió a lo que se le requería – y como Sasha ya no trabajará más con nosotras, nuestra nueva amiga será tu nueva compañera en las entrevistas así que cuídala de las espinas, sabes a lo que me refiero

▪ De acuerdo – aceptó con una sonrisa real hacía ambas, yo también le sonreí pues su rostro me recordaba al primer oso de peluche que tuve en mi infancia – vamos de una vez – me llevaba fuera de la habitación – nos vemos, Heidi

Salimos y caminamos hasta la recepción en el piso principal, me informó que su nombre completo era Victoria Morrison, mientras conocíamos todo me contó que la recepcionista se llamaba Anne Gallagher, tenía cinco años trabajando aquí y comenzó como una asistente de la recepcionista lo cual no era muy gratificante pero al menos le pagaban mejor que en su anterior trabajo, era muy amigable con las chicas nuevas pues cuando ella era la novata no la trataban nada bien así que quiso hacer un cambio y que tenía exactamente unos veintiséis años de edad, comprometida con un famoso modelo cuyo nombre no podía decir pues se suponía que todo era un gran secreto, al menos en la cabeza de la indefensa Anne. Luego entramos a una habitación plomiza en el piso doce, no tan amplia como la blanca pero si luminosa con cuadros grandes en cada pedazo de pared que contenían modelos desconocidas pero impresionantes en diferentes poses, era inspirador llegar a ser como ellas.

▪ A Heidi le encanta poner las imágenes de muchachas para nada famosas pero flexibles para esta forma de vida – expresó ella sonriendo mientras repasábamos cada una – esta es la sala de poses, donde las aprendemos para no solo ser una hoja sosa sino ser un diamante con muchas caretas y formas de expresarnos en las fotografías, y para parar de ser tímidas si es que lo fuéramos – me guiñó el ojo sarcásticamente, me quedé anonadada al ver a una joven parecida a mi jefa en uno de los cuadros

▪ ¿Esa es Heidi? – pregunté sorprendida pues no tenía ni idea, y Victoriq solo sonrió al ver mi reacción pero luego se la vio tranquilamente pasiva

▪ Sí, lo es – respondió como si no fuera nada pero luego su tono se volvió interesante pues parecía estar hablando de un personaje histórico – ella era una experimentada modelo en el 2003, una de las mejores, se podría decir que era la 'Tyra' de ese año en California – me sentía aún más impresionada pues era mi jefa – pero como le pasa a todas las modelos al cumplir treinta y uno, si es que no tienes una cara de niña adolescente no prosperas después, afortunadamente ambas tenemos esa característica

Asentí sonriendo al presentir mi futuro en este emporio aunque igual me sentía mal por la grandiosa Heidi, pero al menos tenía esta agencia para brindar su experiencia a las chicas que compartían sus sueños. Luego seguimos caminando por unos pasillos que tenían oficinas para cada tipo de desfile o photoshoot, inclusive había uno de control de aptitud donde habían unas rubias que cuando pasé me miraron con odio, no entendía casi nada de eso pero seguí caminando.

▪ Hey, Victoria – expresé llamando su atención pues volteó a verme al instante - antes de que me sigas explicando el funcionamiento de la agencia, podrías decirme a qué se refería Heidi con lo de las espinas de las cuales debes protegerme

▪ Oh, claro, no sé si deba decírtelo pues Heidi no debe saber que te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó cautelosamente, yo asentí – solo son unas perras rubias, a las cuales les gusta sabotear a las chicas con gran potencial como tú y yo, sé que suena pretencioso pero hay que aceptar la realidad – se explicó, no podía creer que una modelo me decía que yo tenía una oportunidad parecida a la suya – son como un maldito grupo social de la secundaria, es completamente ridículo pues ya no somos adolescentes como para estar comportándonos como tal, les encanta arruinar a las demás poniéndole azúcar a las bebidas y a las ensaladas de frutas para que suban de peso en días, las hacen lastimarse las piernas para que nadie las contrate, cambian su maquillaje por uno barato hecho con grasa para que tengamos imperfecciones como granos en la tez, son unas sádicas sin confianza en sí mismas pues tienen que recurrir a bajezas como esas

.q Aunque no todas las chicas de la Secundaria son así, yo no lo soy – expresé defendiendo mi causa pues aunque sabía que si habían algunas no debía de hablar en plural, y a parte que yo sabía defenderme muy bien de tales descerebradas al ser una Swan

▪ Espera un momento – nos detuvimos como si algo se le hubiera caído, busqué con la vista pero no noté absolutamente nada así que levanté la mirada para verla dentro de un ligero estado de shock - ¿estás en la Secundaria?, ¿cuántos años tienes?

▪ Tengo diecisiete años – al decir esto me sentí rara pues sus ojos se hicieron como platos de una forma medio incómoda, se acercó más a mí

▪ ¿Cómo diablos le hiciste para que te contrataran? – preguntó susurrando sin desear que nadie escuchara la conversación que sosteníamos, - me refiero a que aquí todas tenemos más de diecisiete como yo que tengo dieciocho y lo intenté el año pasado pero no funcionó porque no se permiten chicas menores de edad al ser prácticamente ilegal

▪ Entonces no entiendo nada – expresé sin saber que decir pues en verdad no tenía idea de lo que sucedía pero si había algo que detestaba siempre era ganar algo que no me merecía – iré a hablar con Heidi para que me expliqué mi situación aquí, no quiero un lugar que no me merezca aquí

Caminé hasta el ascensor y subí hasta el piso donde se encontraba su oficina, obviamente primero toqué antes de entrar cuando ella me dio el necesario permiso para ingresar, ella estaba sentada revisando unos 'books' de las chicas.

▪ ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó entre irritada y sonriente, esa mirada me dio un poco de miedo pues parecía uno de esos payasos asesinos a punto de acuchillar a alguien que no disfrutara de su acto

▪ Bueno, quería saber, ¿cómo terminé aquí si es que soy menor de edad? – pregunté tratando de hacerme la fuerte pero no lo mantenía muy bien al ver la posibilidad de ver mi sueño aplastado de la forma más penosa del mundo, pero ya debería acostumbrarme a rechazo que era algo que siempre me sucedería en esta vida

▪ Oh – suspiró reposando, peinó su cabello con los dedos, aunque en realidad lo desordenó un poco – pensé que me dirías algo más grave, no te preocupes que ya me encargué de ese pequeño inconveniente con tu hermana Bella

▪ No lo comprendo – admití sin problemas – ¿podrías explicarme cómo?

▪ Ayer tu hermana me llamó diciéndome que era tu apoderada temporal porque tus padres están de viaje en Rusia, ¿cierto? – asentí dudosa por la mentira a medias que había vociferado mi hermana pero al parecer Heidi no notó eso pues prosiguió con su explicación – así que solo tuvo que enviarme su firma por fax en unos documentos para permitirnos guiarte en esta apasionante carrera, y todo estuvo solucionado en pocos minutos

▪ Ok – respondí agradeciendo mentalmente a mi hermana por todos los sacrificios que hacía para que yo fuera feliz

▪ Tienes todos los requerimientos para ser una de mis chicas, no lo dudes – me avisó ella con honestidad, su forma de hablar se podría comparar a la de 'Meryl Streep' al ganar un 'Premio de la Academia' – Ahora puedes retirarte, pues tengo que terminar de corregir estos los books – me enseñó uno que tenía a una rubia parecida a la vieja malvada de la otra ¨agencia¨ pero en versión joven – estas niñas no saben lo que es posar sensualmente – negó con la cabeza

Me retiré hasta donde estaba Victoria para decirle de todo lo que Heidi me había informado, ella se lamentó pues habría querido hacer eso hace años al tener el apoyo de su madre y padre, la consolé un poco pues en este poco tiempo en el cual hablamos pude darme cuenta de que era una persona honestamente realista, no era una muchacha engañosa que usaba a las demás por los beneficios que podría obtener, ella era una persona agradable y amigable con una muchacha inexperta en estos campos, era la primera vez que tenía una amiga con los mismos intereses y la misma aptitud, toda esta experiencia me resultaba genial hasta ahora pues esperaba que fuera así durante toda mi vida.


	8. Capítulo 7 ¡Al demonio, las rosas!

Capítulo VII: ¡Al demonio, las rosas!

NESSIE'S PoV

Solo pasaron cuatro semanas para que Victoria se volviera mi mejor amiga en la agencia pues había descubierto que teníamos muchas cosas en común como nuestro estilo aunque él de ella era un poco más exhibicionista pero sin dejar de verse decente, ella era como una hermana mayor que te daba consejos pero sin serlo pues no sé porque no la podía considerar mi hermana todavía, incluso me había defendido la primera vez que las 'rubias' quisieron sabotearme con unas cremas que una muchacha de cabello negro y corto me había ofrecido, lo que no sabía en ese momento era que usaba una falsa peluca que ocultaba su cabello rubio cenizo y sus malas intenciones pero Victoria logró detenerla en el acto antes de que yo me aplicara la crema que contenía más grasa que tres hamburguesas con queso derretido, y hasta las hicimos pagar con sus mismas tácticas pero algo peores pues como dije antes Victoria no tenía pudor alguno que se le hizo fácil conquistar al novio de años de Noela (la líder de las 'rubias'), acostarse con él miles de veces y provocar que terminara con la maldita advirtiéndole que si se volvían a meter con nosotras el castigo sería mucho peor para todas ellas, fue algo bajo lo que hizo pero debo admitir que lo disfruté pues la única forma de librarse de ese grupito era jugando sus mismas cartas y ganarles el juego, y me divertí algo al tener que llevar a Sarah hasta donde estaba la escena más traumáticamente pornográfica que jamás había visto por la expresión que puso cuando encontró a su novio en esa comprometedora posición, yo solo logré verlos cubiertos por una delgada sábana negra con caras diferentes pues mi amiga se veía satisfecha por lo cometido y el muchacho comenzó a dar excusas pero al volver a ver a Victoria olvidaba todo incluso a su 'novia' que aún lo observaba indignada por la traición, Noela llegó a amenazarnos con contarle a Heidi de las conductas inmorales que practicábamos pero nuestra jefa nos defendió alegando que ese era nuestro asunto y no tenía nada que decirnos pues no afectaba a su agencia, eso fue la cereza de nuestro delicioso mousse de chocolate. Nos divertíamos en exceso pero ya sin chantajes ni maldad pues no era lo nuestro, desde la venganza más dulce solo nos concentrábamos en aprender lo más nuevo de esta profesión, sobre cómo alcanzar la perfección sin perdernos a nosotras en el camino a la superación, me entretenía tanto que olvidaba por completo los problemas que tenía con Jake con respecto a nuestra relación que aunque se volvía más rutinaria con cada día que transcurría no acabaría por mi iniciativa, por otro lado estaba Benjamín que estaba más que encantado con todo lo que le contaba sobre el mundo del modelaje admitiendo que como él una vez me había dicho: era un arte más en la humanidad, y por último estaba Bella, a quien agradecí por todo lo bueno que hacía por mi felicidad incluso por la mentira a lo que ella respondió diciendo que solo era una pequeñez, aunque para mí era lo más fantástico que nadie jamás se había atrevido a hacer por mí desinteresadamente.

Aún no podía creer que ya era considerada una modelo por las personas adecuadas de la agencia al completar mi recorrido con mi propio book, me había aprendido las poses más agraciadas y perfectas de memoria, estaba lista para trabajar por primera vez con una marca de gran prestigio como 'Alexander McQueen', no comprendía muy bien como Heidi había logrado proporcionarnos de una entrevista con los representantes del diseñador a Victoria y a mí, hasta nos tuvimos que vestir diferente para dar una imagen de clase y distinción ante los ojos extraños, mi atuendo consistía de un minivestido blanco de algodón con mangas largas hechas de encaje blanco con un cuello cerrado, una negra chaqueta de lana con pequeños destellos plateados provocados por una lluvia de brillantina, un collar de tres filas hecho de perlas con un dije en forma de listón en el medio decorado con diamantes, un par de zapatos color cemento de tacón plateado, una pulsera de brillantes en la mano izquierda y unos aretes colgantes muy pesados pero hermosos, dejé mi cabello suelto pues Heidi había dicho que se veía mucho mejor de esa manera sin ataduras; Victoria era otra historia vistiendo un minivestido color verde militar con la parte superior hecha de gasa negra con un cuello cerrado, un par de zapatos color ladrillo de tacón azabache, una pulsera brillante color naranja, y unos pendientes pequeños a la par con la pulsera que estaban un poco cubiertos por su cabello suelto que había laceado a pedido de nuestra jefa, eso le daba una apariencia más juvenil pero igual de sofisticada que yo, hasta me atrevería a decir que se me parecía en apariencia con la excepción de la forma de nuestros ojos y su color, ella tenía los ojos pequeños y algo rasgados de color verde, lo cual era lo opuesto a mí.

Al llegar al lugar pudimos ver que era elegante pero a la vez discreto para que nadie se enterara de los secretos que guardaban para la siguiente temporada pues muchas otras marcas podrían copiar sus nuevas tendencias así que se mantenían anónimos hasta el día de los anuncios o inclusive hasta la semana de la moda del año en la Ciudad de Nueva York, me ponía a pensar si algún día podría estar desfilando ahí donde sería requerida por miles de diseñadores para mostrar sus prendas en distintas locaciones importantes con fotógrafos por todos lados sacando las primicias sobre mi carrera, mi madre arrepintiéndose de haberme tratado como una niña pequeña que no sabe lo que quiere y todas las chicas del país queriendo ser yo al cumplir mi sueño; me vi forzada a despertar de mi fantasía mental pues teníamos que entrar al lugar donde Heidi solo anunció su nombre logrando que el afeminado recepcionista de lentes nos llevara hasta una habitación donde habían paneles blancos y negros con luces, flashes, cámaras, muchísimos atuendos que jamás había visto en boutiques, pude notar quien era el fotógrafo pues era obvio al ver la gran cámara que sostenía, la estilista también era fácil de reconocer al estar al lado de un puesto de maquillaje y peinado, y solo llegué a reconocer al aclamado diseñador de los atuendos de la marca pues Joanna se le acercó dándole un beso en cada mejilla, yo pensaba que eso solo sucedía en las películas pero ahora veía que era la realidad de este nuevo mundo en el cual me encontraba aprendiendo cada aspecto de lo que viviría hasta jubilarme a los treinta, como decía Victoria.

▪ Y bueno, estas son las chicas de quienes te hablé – avisó Heidi señalándonos que nos acercáramos a ella, y así lo hicimos de lo más tranquilas por fuera pero por dentro solo podíamos estar más que emocionadas por lo que experimentábamos – ella es Nessie – el hombre me ofreció su mano con una cálida sonrisa y la estreché con naturalidad – y ella es Victoria, ¿qué te parecen? ¿crees que si sean las indicadas?

▪ Absolutamente que sí lo creo – afirmó con una sonrisa paciente – luego de ver el book de ambas he quedado impresionado porque prácticamente son mi visión para esta colección, mis señoritas – ambas nos miramos con harta complicidad y orgullosas por lo que lográbamos con los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos - así que sean bienvenidas a su primer día como modelos oficiales de la exclusiva y mundialmente famosa marca de 'Alexander McQueen', mi nombre es Francis White y soy el diseñador de la colección en la cual participarán llamada 'FantNi', es como una forma de minimizar la frase 'fantasy night' sin que se vea simple, ¿listas para este gran reto, damas?

▪ Claro como el agua – respondimos ambas al mismo tiempo, reímos por eso mientras nuestra jefa asentía complacida y jactanciosa

▪ Muy bien, primero necesito que firmen este contrato de confidencialidad ya que no queremos que ciertos detalles abandonen estas instalaciones, ¿cierto? – preguntó algo inseguro mirándonos con una pisca de sospecha en sus grandes ojos color turquesa, ambas asentimos serias como gemelas – perfecto, tomen los papeles y firmen en la parte de abajo con sus iniciales a la derecha central – nos ofreció los documentos, me sentí estúpida al no leerlos ni tener la intención de hacerlo pero quería acabar con tantas formalidades y sabía que Joanna no nos metería en nada sospechoso así que solo acepté las condiciones como cuando te haces tú primera cuenta en 'iTunes', Victoria hizo lo mismo y se los devolvimos - ¡exquisito! Ahora vengan a arreglarse porque hoy será un día exhaustivo y tenemos que comenzar de inmediato

Me hicieron cambiarme la ropa en un probador amplio como los que hay en las tiendas de 'Gucci' en el centro de Los Ángeles, el primer traje constaba de un rojo vestido apretado que cubría un poco más abajo que la rodilla hecho de una tela gruesa que desconocía cubierto por gasa del mismo color asegurada por unas especie de trenzas de seda brillosa escarlata donde tres iban algo separadas al medio vertical tanto por adelante como por atrás, las dos que iban al lado de la cintura eran como bordes y había una horizontal que rodeaba toda la cintura, el cuello del vestido era cerrado y el traje en si era manga acero, también me dieron unas pantimedias negras para que se viera decente y con unos zapatos de tacón color rojo oscuro que combinaba a la perfección con el atuendo sin quitarle la atención al vestido que era la estrella; a la hora de maquillarme y peinarme me pusieron una bata para que el vestido no se ensuciara, lo hicieron todo óptimo al aplicarme unas sombras mostazas que enmarcaban mis ojos que delinearon con lápiz negro al igual que la mascara en mis pestañas y en mis labios solo aplicaron un poco de labial rosa pálido que bien podría pasar como un simple brillo, mi cabello solo fue ondulado de una forma extraña pues querían que tuviera friz para que pareciera enmotado; después de eso solo me quedaba posar para la cámara en una ventana cubierta por largas cortinas color café con leche hechas de gasa donde se podía ver un interminable rayo de sol radiante. No sé quien tuvo la idea de poner música para que nos sintiéramos más cómodas pero se lo agradecí pues antes de comenzar estaba muy nerviosa por ser la primera vez que lo hacía de verdad y tenía miedo de fallar decepcionando así a todos los que confiaron en mí, pusieron la canción 'Addicted To Love' de Florence And The Machine y fue ahí cuando el fotógrafo me dijo que escondiera mi brazo derecho detrás de mi cuerpo y colocara mi mano izquierda en mi cadera mirando hacia el lado izquierdo donde estaban las estilistas, sentí el flash de la cámara cada dos segundos y cada veinte segundos me pedía que cambiara de pose como con las piernas separadas con las dos manos en las caderas luego decía que lo hacía grandioso, y así pasaron los primeros cinco minutos. Luego le tocaba a Victoria pero no tuve tiempo para ver su vestuario pues ya me tenía que cambiar de nuevo, esta vez el atuendo consistía de una blusa de gasa color café con leche claro, una falda color blanco sucio con pequeños signos de menos de color negro en toda su extensión con una delgada cuerda negra amarrada en el lugar de la correa, me puse las mismas pantimedias y esta vez con unos zapatos color crema de tacón alto; me maquillaron con un poco de sombra café, mascara marrón, rubor de un color cálido en mis mejillas y labial escarlata pálido, con el mismo peinado. Ahora Victoria volvía a cambiarse para que yo saliera a tomarme las fotografías, me hicieron estar parada hacía la ventana pero mirando a atrás sujetando mis brazos con las manos como si me estuviera protegiendo del viento falso que colocaron para que mi cabello se fuera para los lados sin verse despeinado, y así rápidamente se pasaron los cinco minutos para volver a cambiarme. El tiempo no se pasó volando pues nos tuvimos que cambiar de atuendo como unas ochenta veces como mínimo hasta que llegó el último cambio de traje del día que consistía de un minivestido café-rojizo manga acero con el cuello cerrado hecho de gamuza, unas pantimedias marrones y unos botines del mismo tono que el vestido con las suelas mostazas y con diez agujeros para agujetas hechos de oro puro sin propósito pues no había necesidad de ellas, usé el mismo maquillaje con la excepción de los labios que ahora tenían una tonalidad naranja oscura, esta fue la única vez que me pidieron hacer una sola pose junto a Victoria que se trataba de estar ambas sentadas en un sofá rectangular color vainilla con la misma pose de agacharnos un poco hasta que nuestras rodillas se juntaran poniendo la mano izquierda en la rodilla apropiada y rozar la parte de abajo de la pierna con la mano derecha y doblando un poco la cabeza hacía la derecha con una expresión sin poder mostrar nada de emociones. El vestuario de Victoria era igual al mío, hasta teníamos el mismo peinado y maquillaje, ahora entendía que quería hacer un efecto del reflejo en el espejo lo cual era más que artístico así que me sentía bien por ser parte de lo que sería un éxito si es que mi sentido del estilo estaba encendido como pensaba pues me parecía que las prendas eran tan primorosas que hasta la misma 'Helena Boham Carter' se vería preciosa y nada desquiciada con todo esto, no tenía nada contra ella porque en sí me encantaban sus películas pero había una gran diferencia entre haber estado casada con Tim Burton y vestir lo que él creaba en una alfombra roja.

Terminamos a las cinco de la tarde más exhaustas de lo que creíamos que podríamos estar, hasta parecía que hubiéramos estado en el gimnasio por horas sin comer nada pues solo se nos permitían tomar bebidas energizante y agua mineral. Inclusive Victoria que ya había tenido trabajos así se sentía cansada pues habíamos estado aquí desde las once de la mañana, y yo le había dicho a mamá que ¨estaría estudiando con Benjamín para un proyecto muy difícil de ciencias que tenía que presentar el lunes¨, mi mala suerte cada vez se hacía más obviamente presente pues hoy era sábado pero lastimosamente le habían otorgado el maldito día libre a mamá por una especie de aniversario de la dichosa corporación así que tuve que mentir nuevamente para que me dejara salir tantas horas aunque ya no lo percibía como una falsedad sino como un asunto que no le debía de interesar a nadie más que a mí, solo era mi problema.

Regresamos a la agencia en el auto de Heidi pues nos tenía que dar nuestra paga del día, ni siquiera podía festejar por haber sobrevivido al primer día con Victoria pues solo deseaba descansar ni siquiera tarareé la versión de Hilary Duff de la canción 'Reach Out' que puso nuestra jefa en el auto aunque a mi amiga y a mí nos encantaba más que vengarnos de las 'rubias', solo pudimos cantar como maniáticas cuando Heidi nos compró dos vasos enormes llenos de café con edulcorante en el Starbucks más cercano pues parecíamos muertas antes de ello. Al llegar solo seguimos a nuestra jefa hasta su piso pero ella comenzó a caminar súper rápido luego de recibir una llamada, seguro sería un contrato para algunas de las otras pero gracias a eso no pudimos seguirla pues ambas caminábamos con lentitud mientras revisábamos nuestros móviles, yo lo hacía para contarle de mi experiencia a Benjamín por mensajes de texto obviamente sin mencionar como era la ropa pues me tomaba muy en serio el contrato que había firmado al tener que ver con mi carrera de modelo que podría perder si lo violaba.

▪ ¡Nunca había sufrido tantas horas en una sesión de fotos! – exclamó en voz baja mientras seguía con la mirada en la pantalla de su móvil pero se notaba su verdadera lasitud – Aunque hubo algo bueno – sonrió

▪ ¿Qué no sudamos como puercas por el jodido sol? – pregunté con mi habitual sarcasmo observándola un poco confundida pues no entendía mucho pero quería saber de qué se trataba su disfrute en la larga photoshoot

▪ No – alargó el monosílabo como una niña – creo que el fotógrafo me deseaba con su gran cámara, y era como uno de esos nerd sexys que tanto gustan con esas gafas enormes que cubrían sus lindos ojos grises – podía jurar que la oí suspirar luego de hablar

.▪ Creo que la estilista era su novia, cuando me fotografiaba me miraba con odio así que no está disponible – le avisé para que no perdiera su tiempo con lo que podía ser un simple fotógrafo amateur que había conseguido su primer trabajo por conexiones paternas aunque quizá si podía tener algo bueno en el bolsillo después de todo

▪ Eso nunca me ha detenido antes – admitió maliciosamente sin apartar la mirada del móvil – aparte me gustan los hombres que me sacan fotos, es excitante, ósea imagínalo sin camisa tomándome fotos en…

▪ Ok, creo que no deseo oír los detalles de tu próxima casería sexual – repliqué algo asqueada pues simplemente no estaba de humor para escuchar sobre audios pornográficos – iré a pedir mi paga a Heidi

Caminé un poco más rápido dejando a Victoria atrás, cuando me iba acercando más a la puerta de vidrio con diseños de una bella reina de 1537 que tenía adentro la oficina de Heidi vi salir a alguien que jamás pensé volver a ver desde que tenía catorce años, no entendía que hacía allí saliendo de la oficina de mi jefa, mi mente elaboraba muchas preguntas en tan poco tiempo como ¿será modelo ahora?, ¿cómo llegó aquí?, ¿trabajará aquí de ahora en adelante? No encontraba respuestas en mi cabeza así que decidí enfrentarme a esta retorcida visión de mi antigua vida como niña casi adolescente.

▪ ¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?! – pregunté con un gran enojo y mirándolo con odio como si pudiera partirlo en pedazos por lo que había hecho con mi familia, fue un maldito y merecía mi hostilidad a montones

▪ También es un gusto verte, Nessie – respondió James con la más incómoda expresión como si única salida fuera saludarme para que no armara un escándalo, como si todo lo malo lo provocara yo en vez de su presencia

Este era uno de esos momentos en los cuales deseaba con el alma que golpear y torturar a un idiota fuera legal, odiaba las leyes.


	9. Capítulo 8 ¿Creer o no creer? Eh ahí el

Capítulo VIII: ¿Creer o no creer? Eh ahí el dilema.

NESSIE'S PoV

Lo que veían mis ojos era una persona que mi mente jamás pensó volver a ver luego de huir como un verdadero cobarde de mi casa dejándole toda la rabia y desprecio de mi madre para mi hermana, no asumió su responsabilidad en aquel asunto tan bochornoso del cual fue uno de los protagonistas como un niño que escapa de todo en lo cual le indiquen que ha hecho algo malo, casi estropea mi familia por tratar de pasarla bien con mi hermana mayor a costas de mi madre quien era su novia en ese tiempo y por la cual vivía de lo más plácidamente en nuestra casa como un bendito huésped permanente; la verdad era que él nunca me había caído bien por estar saliendo con mi mamá y no era porque estuviera celosa de que me la pudiera quitar o que no pensara que ella no fuera lo suficientemente atractiva como para tener un novio mucho menor que ella sino que me resultaba extraño que tuvieran tanta confianza y una copiada rutina establecida de una pareja de años cuando solo llevaban menos de un mes de conocerse, me parecía sospechoso desde el primer día en el cual lo vi luego de quejarme del sujetador de mi madre vagando por la casa, y aunque fuera algo horrible e incómodo encontrar la ropa interior de tu progenitora en el suelo no pude quitarme de la mente las miradas que compartía con Bella desde ese maldito primer día, luego fueron sus intentos de siquiera tocarla cuando noté que ella no quería nada con él con respecto a sus insinuaciones, lo sabía casi todo pero siempre pensé que quizá mi cabeza lo imaginaba todo para poder tener algo de diversión en mi vida pero no quería equivocarme y perder a mi hermana en el camino por mis erróneos cálculos y no fue hasta que oí a mamá gritarle a Bella en el primer piso mientras estaba casi dormida en mi cama luego de la fiesta en casa de Edward, no quería que pelearan pues sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a por esos gritos e insultos así que bajé para encontrarme con mi madre echando a la calle a mi hermana como si fuera un perro en vez de ser su hija, ahora que lo pensaba bien creo que ella se interesa solo en Bella por la culpa que la corroe al haberle hecho esa bajeza, esos días tuve que lidiar con una madre vengativa y depresiva por la culpa del estúpido de James que nunca llamó para dispensar a mi hermana de las maldiciones que arrojaba mamá al creer que ella lo había 'tentado' o se lo había quitado por maldad. Aún notaba un ápice de coquetería en su mirada pero a la vez lo notaba preocupado por mi presencia, odiaba a ese innecesario ser humano que nadie extrañaría si es que muriera al día siguiente por ser el jodido malnacido que sabía que debía de seguir siendo, si lo pudiera matar con la mirada ya hace mucho tiempo que él estaría muerto de la manera más horrenda, que solo una película de gore podría describir de una forma tan gráfica que solo podía aparecer en mi violenta cabeza llena de eso por ser tan rara desde muy niña (a los diez tenía gustos que solo una adolescente gótica poseía con todo y su forma pesimista de ver a los demás), como mamá siempre me lo hacía recordar a una temprana edad, Bella era la chica madura y lista mientras que yo solo era la pequeña anomalía de la familia Swan, pero ni siquiera por eso lograba ponerme celosa de mi hermana sino que provocaba que siguiera siendo yo misma por más atormentada que fuera por ello.

▪ ¿En serio necesito volver a preguntarte? – inquirí enormemente molesta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados por su callada aptitud como si lo que deseara fuera callarme para no armar un escándalo, pero por más que lo quisiera destrozar no arruinaría mi primer día real de trabajo por un inconveniente como este pero necesitaba saber - ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

▪ ¿Podríamos hablar de esto en otro lugar menos…? – expresó con la voz baja cuando comenzó a ver a Victoria acercándose a nosotros aún perdida en su móvil

▪ ¿Público? – lo detuve sínicamente sin que me importara que mi amiga comenzara a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre nosotros con esta acalorada discusión - Cómo con mi hermana, sin que mi madre se entere, ¿o me equivoco?

▪ Ness… - comenzó a hablar arrastrando el segundo que me ponía mi hermana para mi primer sobrenombre, se notaba iracundo de una manera controlada pero su culpabilidad lo invadía al bajar la mirada en una peculiar combinación de emociones en él

▪ ¡No te atrevas a llamarme Ness! – exclamé en voz baja para que mi sueño de modelaje no se acabara por esta incómoda situación, y casi pude oír cuando mi amiga soltó un '¡oh!' para lo que parecía ser una escena en pareja, lo que no era, quizá luego le explicara para que no se imaginara cosas que no eran; en eso ambos vimos como Heidi salía algo contenta de su oficina caminando un poco rápido con los altos tacones de Luis Vuitton para abrazar por detrás a James dándole un beso en la mejilla que solo podía indicar una cosa que me hizo horrorizarme aún más

▪ Hola, lindo – dijo Heidi en un tono infantil pero con su misma voz ronca de 'femme fatale' de siempre abrazándolo con más fuerza de antes mientras él sonreía ciertamente incómodo aun mirándome, entonces ella notó nuestro intercambio de miradas con distintos propósitos – oh, ¿no me digan que se conocen?

▪ Desafortunadamente sí – respondí en voz baja rogando para que no se diera cuenta pero con la misma aptitud de superioridad pues era la verdad, la tensión en el aire era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

▪ ¿A que sí? – preguntó ella algo confundida pero tajante, seguro pensaría lo peor igual que Victoria por la misma expresión en su rostro así que decidí evitar que ese pensamiento cruzara por su mente

▪ Iba a ir a buscarte a tu oficina por mi paga de hoy y me encontré a tu novio, ...cuidaba de mi cuando tenía catorce así que se podría decir que era mi niñero – al parecer la convencí pues volvió a verse menos pensativa, volvió a verlo con admiración mezclada con ternura que pensé que no existía en ella

▪ Mi prometido, querida – me corrigió – pero vamos por tu paga, no me gusta hacer esperar a las trabajadoras eficientes como ustedes así que tú también ven Victoria - me sorprendía que le haya conseguido reemplazo a mamá y Bella pero creo que habían pasado un aproximado de dos años así que era ligeramente comprensible que buscara a alguien más que lo mantuviera – tú, espérame aquí que cuando termine nos vamos a cenar – le indicó a James como si fuera su dueña y si eran novios era más que obvio que lo era

Las tres pasamos a la oficina, Victoria me tomó del brazo mientras me daba una mirada cómplice y decía '¡qué ardiente!' en voz baja para que nuestra jefa no la escuchara, al parecer ya se había fijado en su físico, pero sabía que no se acercaría a él tanto como para ser despedida por un posible comportamiento inmoral dentro de la agencia. Heidi nos dio unos números de cuenta para sacar de ahí nuestra paga con tan solo identificarnos con el recepcionista del banco pero por si acaso nos dio unos números de cuenta, el mío era 5691617048; salimos de ahí juntas pero no pude evitar observar como James me recorría con la mirada como con Bella hace años con tanto anhelo así que le lancé una mirada envenenada, volteé los ojos harta de ese comportamiento con los de la Secundaria y ahora lo debía de soportar con este intento de 'gold-digger', caminé velozmente hasta entrar al elevador junto a Victoria quien sonreía al ver la poco ortodoxa escena.

▪ Wow, trabajas rápido – expresó ella en doble sentido mientras bajábamos con una sonrisa mirándome orgullosa, por lo que tuve que detener el ascensor con el botón de emergencia

▪ ¡¿Qué?! – pregunté ofendida aunque ya sabía que se refería a James y a mí siendo algo más que conocidos – ¡ese idiota y yo no somos nada!, ¡él casi arruina a mi familia cuando decidió acostarse con mi hermana cuando era novio de mi madre en mi maldita casa! - suspiré por la falta de aire

▪ Mierda, eso es de locos, que se atreviera a venir, quizá sabía que estabas aquí, pero ¿cómo así? – expresó anonadada, presioné el botó nuevamente y nos inundó la misma música de elevador que hay en los grandes hoteles lujosos, eso quitó un poco la tensión de nuestro oxígeno – y es tan malditamente ardiente

Giré los ojos por su incompetencia pero debía admitir que le dio un final algo cómico a nuestra conversación que ya no daba para más pues quería que Benjamín me acompañara al banco para poder comprar ropa de diseñador con mi dinero propio al recogerme. Al salir del establecimiento vi a Benjamín apoyado en su auto mientras unas chicas le hablaban como si fuera un dios, con mi presencia logré dispersarlas, él me abrazó como un hermano y entramos a su auto donde comencé a oír su más nueva canción favorita que era 'Applause' de Lady Gaga, me gustaba pero no me obsesionaba como a él que se la pasaba moviendo la cabeza cada vez que el coro sonaba y tarareando al unísono como si fuera una batalla de karaoke, estaba tan empecinado con ello que ni me preguntó cómo me fue, lo cual comprendía a la perfección al tratarse de mi mejor amigo.

▪ ¿Adivina qué? – pregunté sospechosa mientras la luz del semáforo era roja, él volteó a verme mientras levantaba las manos moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha para tratar de bailar al ritmo del nuevo single – hoy vi a James – lo vi pensativo un rato, luego abrió los ojos como platos

▪ ¡James! – exclamó - ¿cómo? ¿qué diantres hacía en la agencia? ¿acaso es modelo? ¿o se está acostando con alguien de ahí? – reí un poco pues había hecho todas las preguntas que yo había creado en mi mente al verlo, excepto la última pues no se me había ocurrido

▪ Supongo que ahora se acuesta con mi jefa – solté sin interés alguno en sus tratos para con ella pero era lo más obvio pues dudo que lo haya elegido por ser inteligente, B me miraba atento en cada palabra que vociferaba – el imbécil es su prometido pero cambiando de tema, hay algo mucho más interesante ya que después de una intensa sesión de fotos obtuve mi primera paga pero primero debo de sacarla del cajero y si me acompañas mañana podríamos comenzar a gastarla en ropa de marca, ¿te parece?

▪ Por supuesto – aceptó pues le convenía en cierta parte – necesitas un estilista que te haga destacar la belleza que ya tienes en la Secundaria y seas la envidia de las mal llamadas 'populares', también para que Jake te preste más atención, lo que escoja para ti lo hará estar como un jodido mástil

▪ Es tan extraño cuando haces comentarios sexuales sobre las personas – admití riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza por la forma en la cual me sentí al oír comentarios así de mi novio (que seguía sin dar señales de vida conmigo) – y cambiando de tema, ¿qué te decían las chicas que vi al salir?

▪ Solo eran unas disque modelos que querían trabajar en la agencia – me explicó con tranquilidad aunque había visto a una muchacha con el triple de mi masa corporal así que era más que obvio que no tenía oportunidad – y hacían lo usual, me admiraban por mi fantástico físico y me pedían citas, al parecer mi popularidad con las chicas se está volviendo un fenómeno global, como desearía que el equipo de football se sintiera lo mismo por mí, sería mucho más fácil que sacarlos del closet con violencia en los cambiadores

▪ Ok, ¿y ahora a quién acosas, B? – pregunté interesada en saber quién era su nueva víctima a los 'Christian Grey' pero sin lo del sadomasoquismo, él siempre era así con los chicos que temían salir del closet ocultándose con los deportes y digamos que los deportistas eran su tipo

▪ Déjame recordar, creo que su nombre es… - no podía creer que ni siquiera recordara el nombre de con quien se acostaba

▪ ¿Crees? – pregunté un poco indignada pero él no le tomó mucha importancia a mi comentario

▪ Sí, se llama Rick algo, tiene una pinta de gótico tan sexy – admitió con emoción por su descubrimiento en ese chico, cuyo nombre me sonaba tan conocido hasta que mi memoria fotográfica muy parecida a las complejas reseñas de Wikipedia se activó en un segundo

▪ Espera – paré de respirar provocando que él me mirara expectante y serio – creo que conozco a tu Rick, su nombre completo es Rickard Haze, es el sobrino de un maestro, tiene novia/animadora desde primer año, anota todos los últimos puntos ganadores en los juegos desde la mitad del segundo año, es uno de los pocos muchachos que son pro-abstinencia así que verte involucrado con él es un escándalo enorme

▪ No lo sabía, soy un zorro y el, ¡un tigre! – se expresó con la cantidad de promiscuidad de siempre en sus palabras, digamos que escuchar a B sin eso era como escuchar a Jake hablar de algo que no fuera él mismo

▪ En realidad, creo que somos los lobos o algo así, pero no los tigres – le expliqué aclarando su error, aunque era innecesario pues por su expresión podía comprender que su idea era otra

▪ Me refería a que lo era en los cambiadores – admitió mientras yo me tapaba los oídos negando con la cabeza ya harta de saber todos los detalles de sus encuentros clandestinos

Condujimos hasta el cajero más cercano al restaurante 'Redish Spice' y aunque se escuchaba como el nombre clave de una excantante inglesa, la comida era realmente exquisita. Saqué todo el dinero que necesitaba para comer ahí y nos pusimos a caminar hasta el lugar pero comencé a sentir que nos seguían, había tenido esa misma sensación hace minutos atrás cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo en rojo pero ya eran dos veces seguidas; entonces volteé para encarar los pasos que había empezado a oír junto a Benjamín y pude ver que era el desgraciado indeseable de James.

▪ ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Desde dónde nos has estado siguiendo? – pregunté ya no tan molesta pero igual de irritada por su presencia, su reacción me hizo cambiar de opinión pues al haberlo sorprendido cayó al suelo revelando su rostro adolorido al bajar la capucha verde que vestía

▪ Desde que saliste de la agencia – admitió sin sentir vergüenza pero con algo de culpa, lo podía adivinar por su expresión de mirar hacia abajo – mira lamento haberte seguido pero solo quería explicarte como fueron las cosas en realidad, tú eras muy niña y…

▪ Ok, mira no trates de arreglar las cosas luego de dos años con la jodida excusa de que yo tenía catorce, ya no me importan tus explicaciones, - admití honestamente pues ya me aburría seguir con lo mismo, quería dejar de darle el crédito de arruinarlo todo cuando la que lo había hecho era otra - se las debías a mi mamá no a mí

▪ No dejaré de seguirte hasta que me permitas justificarme acerca de lo que pasó – advirtió como si tuviera derechos sobre mí, odiaba eso aunque me hiciera preguntarme por qué no se comportaba Jake así conmigo tratando de enmendar sus acciones – solo quiero hacer lo correcto por única vez en mi vida, ¿podrías permitírmelo, Nessie? – lo miré dudosa de sus intenciones, me sentía dividida entre la piedad que podía sentir y el juicio que se merecía - Te invitaré la cena, lo más caro que tengan y así ahorrarías ese dinero para lo que se te antoje, solo déjame hacer lo correcto esta vez

▪ ¿Dejarás de seguirme y me compraras la comida que yo quiera sin importar su gran precio si acepto? – pregunté insegura, esta era una de las ocasiones en las cuales odiaba tener los buenos sentimientos de los Swan pero ya todo estaba dictado cuando él asintió con la cabeza provocando que sus ojos se pusieran algo contentos, volteé a ver a B quien estaba confundido – tomaré un taxi luego de terminar la comida, te veo mañana, ¿ok?

▪ ¿Segura? Podría llamar a la policía y hacer que lo arresten por acoso a una menor, si es que quieres – expresó como solo un verdadero amigo podría hacerlo, por toda su lealtad sabía que lo haría si yo así lo deseara, le sonreí satisfecha

▪ Estaré bien, no te preocupes – solo quería terminar con este asunto de raíz de una buena vez para no continuar con la historia que trajo mis malos recuerdos a mi mente, abracé a Jess despidiéndome y luego miré seria a James – entonces entremos

Al estar allí ordené lo más caro y delicioso que había en la carta, me costaba creer que tuviera tanto dinero en su tarjeta de crédito pero al ver la fotografía de Heidi en su billetera al pagar por adelantado hizo que viera que quien pagaba no era él, el dinero era la clase de pago que le daban a uno por sus servicios prestados y obviamente que alguien como él cobraba, me pregunto si lo de ser barman también había sido una mentira para ocultar su obvio trabajo como gigolo frente a nosotras.

▪ ¿Me explicarás como fueron las cosas en ese entonces o tengo que ordenar otro asado con langosta para que hables? – pregunté disfrutando del vino tinto que había ordenado, era irresponsable al permitir que una menor de edad beba alcohol, reí ante ese pensamiento

▪ Digamos que tuve un enamoramiento fugaz cuando vi a tu hermana por primera vez, me gustaba Reneé demasiado pero había algo que me atraía a Bella – comenzó a hablar viéndose aún apenado por su situación indecorosa con ella a las espadas de mamá

▪ ¿Su juventud? – pregunté sarcásticamente pero con la expresión más seria que había puesto en mi vida pues no era un momento para reír

▪ No, es que Bella era como volver a sentirme como alguien de mi edad y parar de crecer por algún motivo, todo tenía algo entretenido, y obviamente con tu mamá era diferente porque deseaba crecer y madurar asentándome junto a ella quizá con una familia que pensé jamás tener para mí, - se veía tan esperanzador cuando hablaba de ambas personas aunque sabía que tenía que haber algo malo en su historia, era tan extraño que sonara tan pacífico al buscar la felicidad - pero luego las emociones se distorsionaron y no podía dejar de arruinar lo que me hacía feliz con tu mamá con las sensaciones de Bella, y sé que fui un maldito cobarde al dejar nada más que una nota para Reneé pero solo trataba de facilitarle las cosas a Bella ya que ella había sido como una amiga para mí; tuve que seguir con mi antiguo empleo y no era el de barman que tenía cuando conocí a tu mamá, sino mi primer trabajo desde los diecinueve al no tener a alguien que me ayudara con lo de entrar a la universidad me vi forzado a ser un gigolo, no es tan divertido como suena, y así fue como conocí a Heidi, ella es muy caritativa con todos

▪ Creo que ya lo sabía – afirmé mientras él se veía confundido y sorprendido – tienes muchos músculos como para ser un simple barman – ambos sonreímos en ese preciso instante y me pude dar cuenta de que sus ojos eran de la misma tonalidad del Sr. Parker

▪ Nunca intenté lastimar a nadie, en serio lo siento, te juro que no quise estropear a tu familia, Nessie – admitió con pesar y se veía tan genuino que le creí en ese momento sintiéndome hasta mal por su vida, era terrible haberlo querido juzgar

▪ Te perdono – le aclaré – pero igual pagaras aunque engorde tanto como la obesa madre de 'Honey BooBoo'

▪ Hahaha – se carcajeó – dudo que engordes, te ves bien para tener diecisiete, pasaste de ser la hermanita rara para convertirte en la hermosa y desesperante chica Swan – sonreí de oreja a oreja sin esconderlo

Era la primera vez que me sentía alagada por un coqueteo tan obvio, pero fue lo más amable que alguien me había dicho en mucho tiempo sin que yo me sienta asqueada por ello, ya no era solo una sombra.


	10. Capítulo 9 Inocencia Interrumpida

Capítulo IX: Inocencia Interrumpida

NESSIE'S PoV

Por fin llegamos a la conferencia de prensa de los nuevos diseños sport de Balenciaga, nos habían contratado a Victoria y a mí hace unas tres semanas y les habíamos encantado tanto que creyeron que sería grandioso presentar su nueva colección a las masas con nuestra figura y esencia; a parte de nosotras habían otras dos chicas de otras agencias de Nueva Jersey pero nosotras estaríamos al centro recibiendo la mayoría de la atención brindada, recuerdo aquel viernes en el cual nos mostraron la colección llamada 'avant-garde' y aunque nos dijeron que estaba hecha por una diseñadora poco conocida en América pero me decían que en Europa era una sensación que se hacía llamar Mariel Castille, nos convencieron con la paga y las más idóneas prendas que solo una fan de la moda podría manifestar en sus más grandes fantasías.

Bajamos del auto de Heidi que se había ofrecido a traernos pero acordamos que al terminar nos iríamos en la camioneta de la agencia para no parecer unas niñas yéndose con su madre o algo así. Victoria y yo entramos al edificio mostrando nuestras identificaciones de modelos para el evento al de seguridad que nos dejó pasar, llegamos a ver que por dentro todo parecía las antiguas edificaciones que aún residían en San Francisco, era como un set de televisión tan bien establecido que uno creería que era real con el piso hecho con la textura de las calles, lo que desentonaba un poco eran las lujosas sillas azul neón donde ya habían muchos periodistas de moda y fotógrafos sentados frente a un conjunto de muebles vintage de los años veinte color beige, uno pequeño para la diseñadora y dos amplios a los costados para enseñar la ropa en maniquís vivientes; pero no pudimos quedarnos a disfrutar de la vista pues rápidamente un asistente del evento nos llevó hacia los cambiadores donde ya estaban nuestros vestuarios, el mío consistía de una delgada y fina falda a la cadera hecha completamente de encaje negro que cubría un poco las rodillas aunque se transparentaba más con cada bajada, un corto top blanco de cuello cerrado con mangas casi inexistentes hechas de algodón uniforme, un peculiar collar de color verde agua hecho de miles de perlitas divididas en cuatro líneas juntas de las cuales salían cinco tiras de las líneas que bajaban extraordinariamente hasta el fin de mis muslos, un sombrero negro de Derby con los bordes algo ondeados, un pequeño bolso de cuero negro colgado de mi hombro por una delgada correa y unos botines negro de punta con tacón cuadrado y agujetas, al terminar de vestirme me colocaron un bata blanca y me quitaron el sombrero para poderme peinar y maquillar a la perfección, pude ver a Cinthya fingiendo una muerte mientras se encontraba en mi misma situación pues a ella esa parte la cansaba al pensar que ella lo haría mucho más efectivo que todos los expertos juntos, me di cuenta de que me habían cortado las puntas del cabello para dejarlo todo suelto y colocarme la pieza que faltaba en mi atuendo mientras que mi maquillaje era idéntico al que usaría Lana del Rey en uno de sus videos musicales lo cual me encantaba pues si de alguna cantante nueva me gustaba su música debía ser de ella al igual que su estilo único con los labios escarlata; recién a la hora de sacarnos las batas pude ver el vestuario de Victoria que constaba de una minifalda suelta color leche hasta la mitad de los muslos que parecía hecha de una tela y diseño parecido a la de las antiguas cortinas victorianas, una camiseta blanca ceñida debajo de la primera prenda con cuello bajo, una chaqueta negra de motorista abierta, un bolso hecho enteramente de tiras de gamuza café con leche que caían en la parte de la base de manera descendente, unas pulseras de plata simples en la muñeca izquierda, un par de aretes de zafiro en forma de circulo que llamaban la atención y unos botines del mismo color del bolso hecho de cuero con agujetas con un alto tacón cuadrado junto al talón descubierto, por otro lado estaba su maquillaje que era parecido al mío pero sin el color tan encendido de los labios ni las pestañas negras, su cabello solo había cepillado para que se ondeara naturalmente; las otras dos muchachas también se veían a la par de la colección solo que no tan despampanantes como nosotras pero adorables al menos en el físico aunque temía que fueran iguales a las 'rubias' en su aptitud. Dejé de pensar cuando nos tocó salir a sentarnos en los muebles, los flashes de las cámaras eran abrumadores y aunque estaba acostumbrada por las sesiones jamás pensé que fueran tantos que provocaban cada veinte segundos que parpadeara mucho más velozmente que lo normal pero logré relajarme en el segundo minuto pues comenzaríamos a movernos para cambiar de lugar las poses que hacíamos en los sofás, gracias a esta nueva experiencia me comencé a sentir tan libre como la primera vez en el photoshoot de Alexander McQueen.

Luego de una intensa hora en la cual había podido escuchar todas las preguntas y respuestas sobre la colección mientras posaba ante los ojos de Heidi, quien no podía verse más conforme con nuestro trabajo al opacar a las otras dos modelos que parecían no tener mucha experiencia en el medio y eso lo decía yo, una novata en la industria que no tenía más de dos meses aquí pero como me había aclarado Victoria: yo tenía un talento natural que nadie me quitaría ni con siglos de experiencia pues al parecer había nacido para este empleo y al practicar mis habilidades se reforzaban aún más; siempre estaba al oír esas palabras pues sentía como si fueran mi terapia personal de relajación. Me puse el atuendo con el cual había venido hasta acá que constaba de un vestido de gamuza color arena sin mangas con un cuello algo bajo hasta la mitad del muslo, un delgado cinturón rojo con abundantes detalles en miniatura de piedrecillas brillantes en los bordes, un sombrero negro parecido a los de los primero colonos de Estados Unidos, un collar negro con un gran dije de atrapa sueños nativo americano, una gargantilla plateada con un diamante de fantasía colgando en el medio, dos pulseras color bronce en las muñecas y una plateada de brazo en la parte izquierda, un bolso parecido al que había llevado Victoria hoy para la conferencia pero de cuero rojizo, un anillo dorado con una piedra preciosa de fantasía en forma de rectángulo parado color canela en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y unos botines vaqueros de cuero negro con tacón pequeño, mi cabello suelto con su nuevo ras que me hacía ver como una Kate Middleton algo rubia. Al llegar a la agencia Heidi nos informó que a Victoria le daría una tarjeta de crédito para que pudiera sacar su dinero pero como yo era menor de edad seguiría con mi número bancario de donde cobraría mi paga hoy para complementar mis planes. Me despedí de mi amiga quien tomó un taxi para dirigirse a su apartamento (el cual aún no conocía pero ella siempre prometía que algún día lo haría pero no ahora pues le quitaría el misterio a nuestra amistad), yo me quedé a un lado de la entrada, cuando sentí su peso presionándome contra el muro más cercano para darme un beso apasionado pero dulce, algo que hace mucho no había sentido por alguien a quien consideraba mucho.

▪ ¿Cómo te fue, linda? – preguntó James con su sonrisa característica y con ese mismo brillo en los ojos que noté desde la primera vez que lo vi con claridad, tomó mi rostro con su palma derecha con ternura

▪ Fue genial, habían tantos fotógrafos que casi muero, todo esto es tan alucinante que me cuesta creer que me esté sucediendo a mí – expliqué con honestidad sonriéndole a su lindo rostro lleno de energía juvenil, con mis dedos enredados en sus oscuros rizos aún no podía creer que hace unos años lo había odiado

▪ Lo tienes porque te lo mereces, Ness – respondió sin tapujos mirándome fijamente sin parpadear – me dijiste que querías que te acompañara a comprar algo con tu paga así que, ¿a dónde vamos?

▪ Lo descubrirás cuando lleguemos – tomé con cuidado las llaves que tenía en su bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta de que lo hacía, él no entendía mucho lo que decía hasta que le mostré que tenía sus llaves - ¡magia!

Sorprendido accedió a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto para variar, el auto de Luke era seriamente veloz por lo nuevo que estaba al ser una edición 2014 que costaba más de lo que yo ganaba en un día de trabajo duro así que nos llevaría en poco tiempo a nuestro destino aunque si el tráfico nos odiaba obviamente nos tardaríamos pero ni siquiera eso me molestaba pues me sentía en las nubes al poner una canción que a ambos nos gustaba en el reproductor, se trataba de 'This Too Shall Pass' de Ok Go.

Al llegar él se sorprendió de que lo haya llevado a esa tienda pues como cualquier otra persona a quien llevaran a una boutique de lencería francesa sabía que reaccionaría así pero ese no era mi propósito sino que anhelaba desde hace mucho poder comprarme ropa así pues ya no me sentía la clase de persona que usa ropa interior de conejitos o calaveritas dependiendo de mi humor, quería madurar dejando así de verle el doble sentido a esta situación sin dejar de ser yo misma. Lo dejé esperándome en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo rojo oscuro sentado como un muchacho en su primer día de escuela (todo nervioso, sin saber que hacer o cómo comportarse para estar en lo correcto), me metí al primer probador junto a las prendas que había escogido antes por internet reservándolas con anticipación, me daba cuenta que cada vez que salía sus ojos se salían más de sus cuencas hasta el último conjunto de color verde militar que me quedaba de maravilla al menos así me parecía a mí; luego del pequeño show que aparentemente monté él me invitó a comer langostas con vegetales y una copa de vino tinto como el día en el cual descubrí mi error al juzgarlo tan de pronto sin tratar de imaginarme las circunstancias de su vida, él era mucho mejor conmigo de lo que Jake era ahora y ambos terminaríamos con los otros cuando fuera conveniente para nosotros. Al llegar a mi casa me llevé una sorpresa gigante al ver a mi hermana en la puerta de la casa con una mirada envenenada y los brazos cruzados, vestía unos pantalones ceñidos a la piel de cuero negro, un top holgado blanco con el bajo cuello arrugado, un saco de gamuza color verde militar con largas solapas negras, un collar de brillantes piedrecillas negras amontonadas y unos zapatos de tacón alto blancos en punta, su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza ligera al lado derecho con pequeños mechones a los lados de su rostro que no dejaban que su expresión se relajara, me emocioné con su llegada olvidándome de todo así que corrí para abrazarla.

▪ Hola, ¿por qué estás aquí? – pregunté abrazándola sin ninguna malicia en mi pregunta pues nunca sería así con ella, ambas sonreímos al vernos dulcemente

▪ Porque Benjamín ya me avisó lo que sucede – admitió con coraje dejándome atrás para comenzar a dirigirse hacia James que había salido de su auto para ver cómo estaba pero se sorprendió al verla de una forma coqueta que me confundió pero debía primero evitar que lo asesinara, - ¡¿qué demonios haces merodeando a mi hermana?! ¡No te bastó con arruinarnos a todos aquí, sino que ahora quieres seguir con tu jodido fetiche de acostarte con menores de edad! ¡Pues no lo harás con mi hermana!

▪ Bella, no es así – traté de frenarla con firmeza sujetando su brazo izquierdo antes de lo hiriera, sabía que mi hermana hacía eso cuando se molestaba con alguien – déjame explicarte…

▪ ¡No hay nada que explicar! Sé que ya no eres una niña – afirmó mirándome con tranquilidad – pero no voy a permitir que se te arruine la vida por meterse con un idiota como este, ¡viste lo que le hizo a mamá!, ¡lo que me hizo a mí por dejarme llevar por sus falsas buenas intenciones que no trajeron más que problemas en nuestra familia! ¿no lo entiendes? – me miró tratando de hacerme entender algo que no podía ni siquiera intentar, luego miró a James con más odio - ¡Más te vale alejarte de mi hermana sino quieres pasar los siguientes cuatro años de tu maldita vida en la cárcel por acercarte de esa forma a una menor de edad! ¡No has cambiado, sigues siendo ese maldito inmaduro de siempre!

▪ Veo que tu sí maduraste aún más, Bella, te sienta bien la ciudad – admitió con un tono coqueto que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que decía mi hermana, la miraba con tanta lujuria como lo había notado la primera vez en la cocina – creo que tu hermana ya está lo suficientemente mayorcita como para decidir lo que quiera, tu tenías la misma edad cuando comenzaste a tomar decisiones duras, ¿no lo recuerdas? – su doble sentido fue más obvio que nunca pero no me dolía pues al parecer no me gustaba tanto como pensaba pero no dejaría que esto pasara más

▪ ¡Por eso mismo no voy a dejar que cometa los errores que cometí por tu maldita culpa! ¡Maldito pervertido! – lo siguiente que supe fue que mi hermana estrelló su puño contra la nariz de James derrumbándolo y provocando que callera en el césped de espalda con fuerza sin poder apoyarse al haber intentado cubrir su nariz sin efecto, Bella me miró con autoridad sujetando mi muñeca – tu vienes conmigo, señorita

▪ ¡Por si acaso, no me llames! – exclamé hacía el herido estúpido mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por mi hermana para entrar a la casa, me esperaba un castigo verbal por ella que escucharía atentamente para entenderlo todo

Bella me obligó a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación donde nos encerramos para conversar, bueno, mejor dicho para que me gritara explicándome porque todo lo que había hecho estaba muy mal y como debería mejorar, todo con gritos e insultos a James quien debía de agradecer que las famosas patadas de mi hermana no hayan explotado en ciertas partes frágiles de su anatomía.

▪ Ok, no voy a gritarte… - su voz se escuchaba calmada – pero, ¿qué diablos te sucede? ¿involucrarte de esa forma con James?, ¿no sabes que se va a casar con Heidi o no te interesa?

▪ Comencé a sentir pena por él cuando me contó su historia – admití sintiéndome culpable por haber caído tan bajo, yo no era así, yo me respetaba a mí misma sin importar nada ni nadie, aunque me había parecido tan vulnerable el verlo hablar así en la cena

▪ Bueno, su historia es basura – me informó sin emociones en su rostro – no te sientas mal, yo caí de la manera más fácil al igual que tu así que no te puedo juzgar pero sí aconsejar que no debiste hacerlo ni repetirlo y solo espero que no hayas ido tan lejos como yo lo fui

▪ No me acosté con él, si a eso es lo que te refieres – la miré con valentía pues era la verdad y ahora me sentía orgullosa de ello; inclusive ahora hasta Jake era mejor que el idiota, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar – me perdí a mí misma en esto, y no sé porque

▪ Yo lo sé, 'mejillitas' – me informó con una sonrisa al usar mi apodo de bebé por tener las más adorables de entre muchos bebés bonitos – Jake es un tonto contigo y para rematarlo papá se fue de viaje dejándote aquí sin nadie que te apoyara, necesitabas de compañía paternal y lo viste a él, tal y como yo una vez lo hice cuando tenía tu edad cometiendo el más garrafal error del cual siempre me arrepentiré – me habló con sabiduría – no quiero que caigas, prométeme que serás fuerte para poder darte un recuerdo que te ayudará

▪ Lo prometo – confesé con sentimiento aunque aún no entendía lo que me entregaría que me daría la resistencia, en eso sacó un objeto de su bolso y lo colocó en la palma de mi mano

▪ Papá me lo dio antes de irse hace años, - era un collar de oro con un dije muy peculiar y hermoso, tenía un pequeña replica dorada de la Torre Eiffel junto a un cubo de color rosa pálido y un corazón dorado – lo compró en uno de sus viajes a Francia y me dijo que esto me permitiría recordarlo cuando me sintiera sola, que me haría ser de piedra cuando fuera necesario por lo de mamá, y ahora es tuyo

▪ Lo cuidaré mucho – afirmé sin miedo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por el obsequio que hubiera deseado tener desde que tenía memoria o desde que ella se fue de casa

Nos abrazamos como si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca más, luego de unos minutos se volvió a ir pero ya no sentía el pesar de la última vez pues ahora sabía que podía resistirlo sin temer a la soledad que estaba aún allí tentándome para que hiciera lo peor pero ya no caería, sería la verdadera Nessie nuevamente y esta vez sin dudarlo.


	11. Capítulo 10 El Antídoto Que Atrae Al Mal

Capítulo X: El Antídoto Que Atrae el Mal

NESSIE'S PoV

Me emocionaba volver a audicionar para una marca reconocida junto a Victoria pues en tres meses solo habíamos trabajado para Alexander McQueen y Balenciaga probándonos distintas prendas exclusivas pero queríamos comenzar desde cero con la colección de verano que anunciaría Zuhair Murad con nosotras como rostro, era tan sorprendente que en tan poco tiempo hubiéramos podido convencer en todas nuestras audiciones y eso enorgullecía a Heidi pues representábamos a su agencia que seguía siendo una de las mejores con las más maravillosas modelos profesionales a la cabeza, y claro que eso atraía la envidia de las 'rubias' y otras agencias que siempre nos llamaban para tratar de convencernos de renunciar para estar en sus instituciones con promesas en efectivo y mucha más publicidad por muchos años, sabíamos que podían ser buenas oportunidades pero no podíamos irnos con cualquiera sin que antes nuestra jefa nos haya decidido entregar pues era una cuestión de lealtad con quien nos dio las oportunidades, sin ella no seríamos nada en esta industria. Lo único malo que había de deber que regresar a la agencia luego de audiciones y photoshoots era tener que toparse cada dos días con el pervertido e insoportable de James que seguía tratando de tener algo conmigo ya no utilizando su falsa historia, sino con persuasión física que solo había observado en el protagonista de la película 'Cruel Intentions' pero ni siquiera le hacía caso ni con sus más ansiados recursos y eso lo hacía enfadarse, el notar que no me atraía de esa forma lo carcomía por dentro pues jamás sería de él, no cometería ese testarudo error; Victoria y yo nos burlábamos de sus degradantes intentos sin resultado para él pues era como ver a un jock tratar de ganar un concurso de matemáticas, era un caso perdido fácil de disfrutar y ese debía de ser su castigo por haber utilizado a mi hermana cuando tenía mi edad, cuando necesitaba a papá como yo ahora, él se había aprovechado de nuestras debilidades emocionales cuando apenas éramos unas adolescentes con un hogar roto y corazones divididos por la falta de apoyo materno en nuestras vidas. Recuerdo cuando le agradecí a Benjamín por haber llamado a mi hermana por ayuda pues su cara no tuvo precio cuando le describí el golpe de Bella hacía el perpetrador de menores, se rio tanto que tuve que llevarlo a ver una película dramática extranjera para que se detuviera aunque gracias a eso lloró renegando de la vida de la protagonista pues le parecía extremadamente duro que todos sus seres queridos le dieran la espalda y le hacía recordar a un compañero suyo del grupo de apoyo al que sus padres lo desearon muerto por admitir que era gay y él se suicidó tres días después dejando con culpa a sus progenitores mientras que a Benjamín le quitaron a su único apoyo cuando lo discriminaban, recuerdo cuanto sufrió mi amigo por aquel joven muchacho del cual muchas veces pensé que B había estado enamorado hasta que me admitió que mis sospechas eran ciertas, lo comprendí mucho más en ese episodio tan difícil para él; Benjamín había demostrado ser mi mejor amigo en mucha oportunidades y ya era hora de que se lo demostrara también así que la semana pasada decidí que lo haría de la única forma en la cual él lo apreciaría de verdad, me refería a ir de compras con una parada en las tiendas de Calvin Klein.

Victoria y yo entramos al estudio donde nos dieron unos vestidos a cada una para modelarlos en una escenografía de las calles de Madrid, nos registramos rápido así que en pocos minutos pude irme a colocar el vestido de una ejecutiva futurista que era rojo sangre, ajustado, medio centímetro por encima de la rodilla, con mangas largas, tres pedazos de tela sobrepuestos uno sobre otros en la extensión de los hombros y una especie de cinturón pegado hecho de eslabones metalizados que tenía una boca con colmillos en el centro, primero me puse los zapatos fucsias de tacón hechos con gamuza y luego intenté ponerme el bendito vestido pero se me hacía difícil que mis caderas entraran así que pedí a una de las chicas de maquillaje que me ayudara a entrar en la malhecha prenda.

▪ No cierra – se expresó ella con dificultad mientras sentía como se me cortaba la circulación al haber hecho todo lo humanamente posible para meter mis caderas en la tela pero ahora con el problema del cierre que tampoco cerraba comenzaba a sentirme una ballena a quien no le queda nada

▪ ¡Tiene que entrar, maldita sea! – exclamé sin aire pero sí con una gran molestia al aguantar la respiración para poder tomarme las malditas fotografías y salir de esta cárcel de gamuza mezclada con terciopelo; en eso el diseñador abrió la puerta del cambiador para ver que sucedía con mi demora, se llamaba Thomas Hoult y se veía impaciente

▪ ¡Miren, no tengo tiempo para esto así que ve a ponerte otro de los vestidos en el que si puedas entrar! – susurró con enojo, mis pensamientos autodestructivos tenían mucha razón al juzgarme de gorda pues si no podía entrar en un vestido significaba que quizá no entraría en los otros, estaba segura que había engordado por esas malditas langostas que comía cuando salía con el perpetrador, ahora lo culpaba a él cuando yo había sido la que me había atragantado como si tuviera cinco malditos estómagos

La estilista me ayudó con el otro atuendo que era corto hasta medio muslo con la apariencia de un vestido de ballet azul marino, con lo que parecían ser flores disecadas en perfecto estado como forma de estampado que iban de los colores rojos hasta los celestes desde el comienzo del pecho hasta un poco arriba de la base de la prenda y en la parte de arriba del pecho estaba todo cubierto por pedazos desordenados de tul azul marino que parecían esos recortes de papel maché que se ponía en las bolsas de regalo, como la otra vez también pude ponerme las pantimedias color rojo por arriba de las rodillas y los zapatos de tacón con correa para sostener el empeine de color azul oscuro en la gamuza con la cual se los cubría por completo, y como más me lo temía volvió a suceder la misma cosa: no me cerraba, las lágrimas no las pude contener por más de cinco segundos pues ya me sentía una maldita fracasada obesa que no triunfaría como una modelo por comer langostas y vino en exceso, deseaba tanto sacar todas las grasa y calorías de mi ser para poder ser delgada de nueva y entrar en el vestido. Thomas volvió a entrar intempestivamente, y nos vio batallando con el vestido como la vez anterior, su expresión fue la misma.

▪ ¿Otra vez? ¡Maldita sea! – gritó con desesperación mientras yo solo miraba al suelo con vergüenza, el miró a la estilista fijamente - ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡Dile a Heidi que me mande a una modelo delgada de inmediato, detesto a las gorditas que no entran en mis diseños!

Y eso significaba que yo me iría, no había contrato para mí, no más diversión, no más popularidad en ese mundo, no más ropa de moda, no más fotografías, me sentía morir pero tuve la fuerza suficiente para sacarme la vestimenta y ponerme las prendas con la cuales vine aquí, como una blusa blanca de cuello cerrado con mangas largas debajo de unos ajustados jeans negros a la cadera con botones blancos en donde debería estar la correa, una casaca de motorista negra con una parte de cuero y otra de felpa de forma horizontal y unos botines de gamuza color plomo blanquecino hasta los tobillos, tomé mi bolso de cuero negro con cierres dorados de Versace y me coloqué unos lentes de sol negros para que no se notara mi maquillaje corrido por la lágrimas al descubrir que también era un inútil en esto, en mi mente se hacía la misma pregunta de por qué no podía mantener mi peso como las demás modelos. Salí del probador donde pude ver a Victoria posando con un vestido extraño de color negro con la falda hecha de encaje negro que por debajo tenía esa estructura pomposa que antes usaban las damas en los tiempos de María Antonieta mientras que sobre eso había una mínima estructura igual pero más oscura y luego venía el corsé del mismo tono con un color medio crema en la parte interior, tenía un collar de cinta negra con un dije de oro en forma de rombo robusto y unos zapatos negros de tacón en punta que se veían por las transparencias del encaje en la gran estructura, sus labios eran rojísimos y su cabello estaba algo despeinado por ella misma creando una ilusión envidiable; y eso era justamente lo que sentía ahora: mucha envidia así que resolví a retirarme para dejar de atormentarme con malos sentimientos que arruinarían mi amistad, en eso la amable estilista que me había tratado de ayudar me detuvo con una mirada de pena sonriente.

▪ Tu jefa te está esperando abajo, lamento que no haya funcionado – emitió con piedad, me hacía recordar a una antigua Alice Brandon, antes de su cambio de personalidad, no por su físico sino por su aptitud sacrificada para con los demás

▪ No fue tu culpa, pero gracias por tratar de apoyarme – respondí decorosamente, sujetando mi bolso por inercia, pues ella había sido grandiosa al ayudarme y apuesto que ninguna otra se habría inmiscuido para esta situación, era una buena persona – nunca olvidaré el gran favor

Luego de eso intenté bajar el ascensor desde el piso treinta hasta el número uno, se demoró más de lo normal pues al parecer en cada piso subía más gente que quería bajar o subir así que decidí bajar de ahí y tomar las benditas escaleras que serían más rápidas, tuve razón obviamente al demorarme solo unos cinco minutos trotando para bajar de peso sin darme cuenta y por la necesidad de llegar a donde Heidi aunque no sabía si me regañaría por haber subido de peso, pensaba quizá me despediría y quería terminar de una buena vez con esta posición por eso su reacción se me hizo tan rara que casi creí que se había vuelto una demente, me abrazó como lo hacía Bella cuando yo me sentía desdichada diciendo que todo estaría bien, pude ver a una de las 'rubias' saliendo de su auto guiñándome el ojo burlonamente mientras se dirigía al establecimiento donde estaban los photoshoots, y entramos a su nuevo Volvo, ahí mismo puso en su reproductor la canción 'Ours' de The Bravery y comenzó a hablar.

▪ Alégrate, niña – dijo con emoción volteando a la derecha para verme en asiento del copiloto con una sonrisa característica de ella - te tengo una audición para Armani en tres semanas y todos tus problemas se solucionaran por arte de mi magia, querida

▪ Me acaban de rechazar por gorda y crees que una marca de ese porte me recibirá aunque pesé más de lo acordado – respondí siendo realista, no maleducada; volteé a mirar los autos que pasaban a nuestro lado por la ventana sin más esperanzas que esperar que pasara el año en la Secundaria con puras As

▪ Mira, yo no creo que estés gorda pero hay que observar esta mala experiencia como una advertencia para no cometer los mismos errores con esta nueva oportunidad, a partir de hoy empezaras una dieta efectiva y rápida – me explicó pausadamente como si fuera una historiadora o uno de esos oradores motivacionales que te dicen que 'sí puedes' cuando saben que les pagaras si funcionan sus métodos, pero no notaba ni un ápice de sarcasmo en su idea así que decidí tomarla en serio – vas a triunfar como le prometí a tu hermana, y tienes la ventaja de que eres una chica natural en esto así que no pierdas esto por un gustito lleno de grasas

▪ Ok, dime cómo es esa dieta, no quiero seguir equivocándome – admití con un pesar peculiar que antes nunca había sentido, no le tomé importancia pues necesitaba esto para seguir siendo yo al doscientos por ciento

▪ Primero dile adiós a las carnes de todo tipo menos al pescado, - afirmó mirándome – queremos que sigas viva pero saludable – esa parte me asustó pero no dejé que mis temores me cegaran y seguí oyendo sus consejos – segundo, cada vez que sientas hambre toma litros de agua hasta que estés satisfecha, nada de jugos con azúcar o sodas, café sí para que no duermas cuando no debas y finalmente tus frutas y verduras del día, - me sonrió entrecerrando los ojos – serás totalmente perfecta cuando termines con eso

▪ Ayúdame a serlo – afirmé esperanzada en que mis deseos se hicieran realidad por la cantidad de peso que perdería convirtiéndome así en un ser infinito y sin igual

Al llegar a la agencia me senté a esperar a Victoria para que me comentara de su sesión de fotos y también para pedirle algunos tips para bajar de peso, ella era un poco más delgada que yo así que debería saber por lo menos uno que diera buenos resultados, aprovecharía mis oportunidades al máximo sin importarme las consecuencias, aunque sí me importaban pues serían grandiosas al yo tener más empleos y ser como debía de haber sido desde el principio de este día. La esperé durante una hora entera que utilicé para comunicarme con mi mejor amigo gay para informarle de mis nuevos rumbos, y pensó que yo me iba a convertir en una de esas chicas esqueléticas con enfermedades pero le expliqué que no sería así al haber sido aconsejada por Heidi con esas grandiosas dietas, sin embargo él siguió con su extracto de Wikipedia sobre los peligros de dietas no prescritas por los expertos y yo continuaba diciéndole que ella no me pondría en peligro, obviamente no le interesó lo que le trataba de hacer entender porque él ya había acatado su posición en mi contra, incluso llegó hasta amenazarme que si lo hacía le diría a Bella que me sacara de la agencia para que no me matara a mí misma así que le tuve que prometer que no sucumbiría a ¨esas mentiras que me decía alguien a quien no le importaba¨, obviamente no le haría caso pero no quería que mi hermana desconfiara de Heidi por los comentarios sin fundamentos de mi irritante amigo, no me gustaba que se comportara así de pesimista conmigo tal y como mi madre al respecto de ser modelo, aún no lo podía creer de él pues siempre creí que me apoyaría en todo como lo había estado haciendo hasta ayer por lo menos me daba su espalda para no caerme pero ahora me dejaba apoyarme en mis codos sin protección alguna para que me raspara y volviera a él, eso era jugar sucio.

▪ Hey – Victoria me sacó de mis pensamientos con su presencia, me miraba con pena pero con su misma aptitud divertida – yo no te veo nada gorda, ¿quieres que te cuente sobre el nuevo fotógrafo casado?

▪ Cuéntame – admití como si fuera un placer culposo entonces recordé su pregunta hasta la última parte - ¡¿está casado?!

▪ Solo es un detalle – se excusó haciéndolo ver como un delito menor – cuando me estaba cambiando me vio y luego dijo que parecía una joven Alicia Siverstone en versión pelirroja con ese vestidito rojo

▪ ¡Qué pervertido! – estaba horrorizada con su confesión sobretodo lo de su vestido en ese tono tan de abusador de menores, era horrible pero ella solo reía

▪ Lo sé, pero has visto a Alicia en sus películas de los 90's, ella es como una maldita muñeca Barbie, así que 'Chip' piensa que soy ardiente – me contestó entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía satisfecha por haber logrado algo con el señor casado, como dijo ella misma que eso era solo un detalle – y el photoshoot fue divertido como siempre aunque te extrañé ahí, Ness, no es lo mismo sin ti, aparte de que tuve que soportar a esa estúpida rubia tratando de quitarme protagonismo, se veía que Noela ya la ha entrenado bien

▪ Se comienza a sentir como un campo de batalla nuevamente – afirmé seria – pero cambiando de tema te quería pedir algo, ¿accederías a ayudarme con algo importante? – pregunté insegura y ella asintió con la cabeza sin dudarlo ni siquiera por un segundo - ¿me darías algunos tips para adelgazar que no sean dietas?

▪ Pero no estas gorda, te lo juro – trató de frenar mis ganas de bajar de peso pero para lograr eso tendría que hacerme ver en un espejo con la figura de Kate Moss o Alessandra Ambrosio, para convencerla puse mi cara de ruego – está bien, bueno desde que tenía catorce y era una ballena andante fuera del agua uso ciertos métodos poco ortodoxos para no engordar – sacó una pequeña pastilla blanca de su estuche de base compacta que tenía muchas más dentro en vez del maquillaje que debía de tener

▪ ¿Drogas? – pregunté horrorizada por ese 'método', ella rodeo los ojos como si yo estuviera loca o algo parecido

▪ No, tontita – negó extrañada – no consumo drogas, si lo hiciera me vería como Amy Winehouse, que descanse en paz pero ni que estuviera demente me asesinaría de esa manera tan poco, no lo sé, ¿antiséptica? – me explicó arruinando la memoria de una cantante con una voz verdaderamente envidiable – son laxantes, es un forma fácil y sin sudor de perder esos asquerosos kilos de más, gracias a esta amiguita – miró la pastilla como si fuera un diamante – mi trasero ya no luce como el enorme de Kim Kardashian, y me aman los fotógrafos por el cambio en él – parecía que estuviera soñando despierta – toma una por la noche durante una semana y comenzaras a ver los resultados cuando te pruebes la ropa, estas pequeñas sí que son un bendito invento

Y gracias a dos fabulosos consejos comencé a bajar de peso, durante dos semanas me las pasé comiendo como una vegetariana sin tofu en el menú mientras cuando tenía tentaciones en la escuela cuando veía a Jake y Benjamín comer como cerdos, bueno, al menos el primero sí comía de manera escandalosa que a cualquier ser civilizado le daría asco, pero a veces no me podía controlar y comía unas cuantas de sus fritas papitas francesas así que mi recurso era la maravillosa pastilla blanca que sí que hacía milagros increíbles. Gracias a mi habilidad para la actuación, mi mejor amigo no se daba cuenta de ningún cambio extraño en mis rutinas alimentarias pues sí que comía frutas y verduras frente a él aunque ya me daban asco, sobre todo por tener que comerlas a todo momento, y no fue hasta el final de esa segunda semana cuando noté que ya era talla tres al probarme un corto vestido negro que se pegaba a la piel con dos aberturas verticales con forma de reglas en la espalda y con un cuello semi 'V', cuando me quedó a la perfección sonreí hacía mi reflejo en el espejo y no pude contener las lágrimas sintiéndome orgullosa de mi buena voluntad al llenar la talla más pequeña de esa tienda, por fin me sentí tranquila y sin miedo a las calorías pues ya tenía con que combatirlas a muerte. Ese mismo día pensé en algo para distraerme y lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue salir a trotar en la playa sintiendo la fresca ráfaga de aire que se sentía en mis poros aunque hacía un calor terrible no lo sentía tanto como ese viento permanente de reposo en mi piel, y ahora podía relajarme mientras escuchaba repetidas veces la pegajosa canción 'Corner Of Your Heart' de Ingrid Michaelson en la lista de reproducción de mi iPhone con los audífonos puestos sin que nadie me fastidiara con comentarios malintencionados y ni siquiera escuchaba a los niños de último años de la primaria acosándome con sus débiles vocablos, solo me concentraba en seguir soñando para vivir mis fantasías en la realidad que ya tenía a mi disposición pues ya estaba lista para continuar corriendo en las oportunidades que tomaría sin dudarlo.


	12. Capítulo 11 Se Siente Bien Ser Mala

Capítulo XI: Se Siente Bien Ser Mala

NESSIE'S PoV

Hoy no sería un día como otros, bueno, en realidad sí pero iba ser diferente en comparación con los otros días de hace un mes pues luego de unas merecidas vacaciones por fin me iba mostrar como una muchacha diferente y excluyéndome del recuerdo de mi hermana de una vez por todas, había trabajado tan duro para tomar una apariencia un poco más madura y vanguardista que dejaría al cuerpo estudiantil totalmente anonadado sin convertirme en una mujerzuela en el proceso porque deseaba ser un símbolo de admiración en todos los sentidos menos en una estrella porno así que no sería una exhibicionista sino que dejaría en claro lo perfecta que era desde hace mucho cuando entré a la agencia y me dijeron que era lo suficientemente delgada como para hacer ese anuncio de Armani con tan solo mirarme de arriba hacia abajo, fue tan excitante probarme toda esa ropa exclusiva y saber de antemano que me quedaría quizá sobrando un poco de tela, me sentía tan feliz como cuando me tomaron fotografías dos fotógrafos dolorosamente atractivos diciéndome que lo hacía fantástico (a veces te preguntas como esos hombres pueden ser así y dedicarse a algo tan soso en vez de ser modelos de portada) mientras usaba un top con mangas cortas hecho de transparencias blancas con pequeñas cruces de encaje plateado y blanco por toda la prenda, una minifalda a la cintura con caída de campana hecha de gasa blanca con aplicaciones de pedrería plateada, unas pantimedias blancas y unos zapatos plateados de tacón con la punta abierta al igual que el arco del pie con mi cabello suelto con un peinado medieval simple, o cuando tuve que usar un largo vestido clásico con entalle de princesa color perla con la parte inferior compuesta por lo que parecerían alas de cisne en forma de círculos medianos y la cintura entallada con el cabello algo ondulado pero liberal al tener alrededor de la cabeza una corona de rosas blancas muy suaves, todas esas veces había disfrutado el sentirme perfecta para ellos y como me sentía de esa manera al reflejar la marca lógicamente llamaron a Heidi para felicitarla por su elección de modelo, la emoción no podía ser máxima en esos encantadores momentos que obviamente disfruté junto a Victoria y Benjamín comprando miles de prendas para mi nuevo guardarropa que mostrara a la renovada Nessie, y aunque a mi mejor amigo no le caía bien mi amiga tuvo que admitir que fue entretenido ir de compras con una chica más que como el resto pensó que era heterosexual y lo invitó a salir, lo cual él no negó pues le gustaba divertirse al ver lo atractivo e irresistible que podía resultar ser inclusive para una modelo, así que al final del día fui yo la que le informó Victoria sobre la sexualidad de mi mejor amigo casi provocándole un infarto pues ya se había ilusionado con salir con él y muchas otras cosas al saber que era alguien que quizá podía tener aparte de sus muchos 'fotógrafos' pero sus sueños se destrozaron al no poder siquiera tocarlo pues ambos querían lo mismo de un chico, pero al menor tenían eso en común aunque eso mismo hizo que a Victoria ya no le gustara más y sintiera lo mismo que él sentía por ella, la obligación de convivir para hacerme una chica contenta, se soportaba por mí y supongo que eso era un alago pero yo ni siquiera podía ser Suiza junto a sus discusiones sobre si debía esconder o mostrar piel con mi vestuario así que no me metía en ello dejando a los lobos morderse hasta que alguno cediera para no lastimarse más y seguir viviendo para la siguiente batalla, algunos dirían que podría ser hilarante pero realmente era peligroso siquiera meterse entre ellos antes de que alguien saliera victorioso por eso siempre mantenía mi distancia.

Al terminar de asearme me sequé muy bien el cuerpo y cabello individualmente con paciencia pues no tenía apuro, me vestí con una minifalda más arriba de medio muslo de color café claro elaborado retazos de encaje en forma de bobos, debajo me puse un top blanco apretado de cuello 'V', con una chaqueta ceñida de encaje azul encima con hombreras parecidas a las que usaba Michael Jackson y un par de zapatos de tacón geométricos hechos de gamuza azul con correa, mi cabello lo deje suelto con mis dos nuevos flequillos a los lados y las puntas onduladas como las de Rosalie cuando vivía con nosotras, me maquillé con labial fucsia, mascara marrón oscuro y apliqué sombras azulinas que acentuaban el color de mis ojos como si lo realzaran, me vi en el espejo notando que era hermosa al sacarme una foto con mi nuevo iPhone blanco que me había comprado con mi paga del trabajo anterior, la publiqué en Instagram rápidamente para recibir más comentarios positivos. Esa mañana desayuné dos tajadas de papaya y una taza de café sin azúcar para mantenerme despierta en clases ya que últimamente me quedaba dormida en las mañanas sin razón aparente pues ni bien daban las nueve me dormía sin excusa hasta la una de la tarde; mi madre se encontraba en el mismo comedor que yo pero en mundos diferentes al ella estar en el mundo de Bella mientras veía sus álbumes de fotografías llenas de su hija adorada mientras que yo habitaba el mundo de las apariencias junto con mi única perfección a la que no dejaría cometer ni un mísero error que me pudiera arruinar de alguna forma u otra, no lo permitiría. Salí de casa con mi nuevo bolso Chanel sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada, ingresé a mi auto y reproduje la canción 'Here Comes The Weekend' de P!nk en el reproductor del móvil que no dejaba de darme alertas de los comentarios que había atraído mi foto de hace unos minutos, amaba la tecnología cuando alzaba mi autoestima de formas tan enormes, y aunque sabía a conciencia que sonaba altamente superficial y vanidosa ya no me interesaba si es que a alguien le molestaba, sería yo sin dejar que me pisoteen, de esa manera seguiría el consejo de mi hermana mayor.

Al llegar, las miradas de tanto hombres, incluyendo a maestros, como mujeres se hacían más que obvias y admiradas al concentrarse en mi nuevo look y debía de admitir que me resultaba terriblemente placentero pues me sentía como esas muchachas en las películas cuando caminaban en cámara lenta agregándole cierto toque dramático a la escena al hacer su entrada triunfal como unas reinas totalmente desinteresadas en el resto del mundo, sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro del universo para los demás; y justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían mejorar muchísimo más, sentí un par de presencias atrás de mí, al voltear noté a dos chicas de mi edad que conocía por ser las seguidoras de Tanya y por eso me sorprendía tanto que no estuvieran preocupándose por las necesidades de ella en vez de estar persiguiéndome como imanes por los pasillos que se abrían como el mar rojo cuando pasaba, se trataba de Bree Tanner y Angela Weber, ambas con lacio cabello negro azabache y extremadamente calladas para muchas cosas y boca sueltas para otras como los últimos chismes o alagar a su gobernante, cuando llegué a mi casillero para sacar mi libro de literatura me harté y las encaré.

▪ ¿Por qué me están siguiendo, eh? – pregunté con moderación sin ser muy permisiva pero tampoco menos dura, ellas se miraron la una a la otra con sus ojos azules para hacer una especie de intercambio de ideas psíquicamente o al menos eso creo pues parecían comunicarse con la mente por sus expresiones - ¿qué pasó con su reina abeja, Tanya?

▪ Tanya pasó de moda cuando la maestra Sanders le avisó que volvería a repetir el año frente a toda la clase el último día antes de que se graduara – admitió Bree riendo un poco sin dejar su seriedad de lado, yo había olvidado por completo que se suponía que se graduaría cuando esas vacaciones pasaran pero al parecer la volvería a ver quizá hasta que yo me gradúe de la Secundaria

▪ Y perdió su estatus como 'reina' cuando Dimitri le puso los cuernos con una niña de primer año en la fiesta de su supuesta graduación – explicó Angela mirando su móvil de reojo para luego mostrarme la foto que lo demostraba todo de una manera tan gráfica, ahí estaba Tanya con cara de pocos amigos señalando con un desprecio digno de estar en Jersey Shore, a Dimitri Peterson quien estaba en una cama junto a una chiquilla asiática que nunca había visto en mi vida – fue tan divertido cuando él le dijo que no significaba nada con los boxers abajo mientras todos veían su… - no dijo más pues mi expresión no estaba abierta a más chismes estúpidos, comencé a caminar obviándolas pero ellas quisieron seguir explicándome

▪ Ahora eres la más popular por tu apellido, porque te ves tan perfecta y eres novia de un atleta así que es tu derecho ser la siguiente reina, en términos medievales ingleses nosotras seremos tus ladys in waiting – amplió Bree aún más confundiéndome pues no tenía ni idea de que supiera de algo que implicara el estudio pues se conocía que sus tareas eran elaboradas por los nerds que querían tener su agradecimiento en espera por una palabra bonita aunque después se olvidaran de sus nombres

▪ Lo que sea, y si quieren ser mi sequito hay algunas reglas que deben acatar, ¿podrán hacerlo? – pregunté desinteresada pero con aires de superioridad rodeando mi mente pues por fin tenía la oportunidad de ser la mejor como mi hermana, ellas solo asintieron automáticamente – primeramente, no hablan si es que no es para alagarme cuando les pida eso, y segundo, tienen que cambiar sus atuendos, yo salgo con Marchesa y ustedes siguen con Forever21, mejoren en ese aspecto – me sentía tan rara cuando hablaba de esa manera tan frívola pero solo de esa forma alcanzaría la perfección máxima, Victoria me contó que solo las mejores modelos eran aquellas que creían que lo eran y actuaban así

Entré a la clase de literatura recordando que había olvidado por completo mi presentación oral sobre un autor talentoso pero polémico por solo una novela, en ese momento el único que pude recordar fue a Vladimir Nabokov cuando el maestro me llamó para exponer frente a la clase completa, yo había leído Lolita cuando tenía trece al encontrar el libro en el librero de mi hermana cuando ella salía de vacaciones con papá a Paris y yo me quedaba aquí en compañía de una aparentemente sobria madre que solo me sacaba para comprar sus vestidos de noche así que para no tener que acompañarla me ponía a leer en controversial libro que en estos tiempos me hacía sentir como Dolores Haze frente a los fotógrafos profesionales pero no al nivel superior de Victoria, lo expliqué tan bien que fue la primera vez que mis compañeros prestaron atención a la clase y eso le agradó al maestro pues había encontrado en lo tabú el tema favorita para hacernos aprender sin darnos cuenta, era la realidad en todas las épocas del siglo pasado y del presente pues a cualquier adolescente le fascina la idea de lo prohibido en las escuelas, al menos yo creía que solo era algo genético que habitaba en cada persona.

En el descanso conversé un poco con Benjamín sobre mi nueva ropa con la particular compañía de mis seguidoras, él me hartaba diciéndome que debía comer un chocolate de vez en cuando para no quedarme esquelética pero yo me defendía agregando que él debería preocuparse por su dieta y no por la mía porque al parecer no le estaba funcionando muy bien, escuché como las torpes detrás de mí reían al unísono por mi bromita inocente que pareció molestar a B.

▪ Mira, no te iba a decir nada pero honestamente ya me cansé de esa aptitud de diva con la cual haz regresado a la Secundaria, tú no eres así – se expresó con un tono de agresividad mirándome fijamente – ¿y esa banda de idiotas sin chiste? Tu ni siquiera soportas su voces nasales, te estas convirtiendo en una creída sin remedio de las que siempre te quejabas por la mínima ignorancia, todo eso del modelaje te está afectando mucho, ahora lo único que te falta es que agites pompones para el pervertido de James y te acuestes con él

▪ Pensé que me apoyarías, por fin estoy haciendo algo para estar más arriba que los otros y a ti solo te preocupa que engordé por ese asqueroso chocolate, - no podía creer que él se atreviera a criticarme siendo el menos indicado para hacer eso – me estoy volviendo un ser completamente perfecto, y tu ni siquiera tienes autoridad moral para juzgarme, te acuestas con la mitad del equipo de futbol – su mirada reflejaba rabia pero ya no me preocupaba pues si él no se preocupaba por mí como siempre lo hacía, solo porque había prosperado significaba que solo estaba conmigo cuando estábamos en el mismo puesto social, me puse de pie dispuesta a retirarme del lugar – ¡jamás me acostaría con James! Y no puedo creer que llegarás a pensar esa bajeza de mí

▪ ¡Todo esto es por la artificial de Victoria! – gritó detrás de mí mientras yo seguía caminando pero decidí parar para oír su patética excusa, - ¡ella te está cambiando para su beneficio! – volví a verlo

▪ ¿Y cómo se supone que me usa, ah? – pregunté sarcástica sin querer una estúpida respuesta de su parte - ¿por qué al parecer es la única que me apoya? ¿o por qué se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga en esa difícil industria?, ¿o quizá porque me entiende más de lo que tu jamás has podido y solo estas celoso?

▪ No – respondió suspirando – la perra sabe que cuando tu estas junto a ella, le abundan contratos con reconocidas marcas pero cuando tú no estás a su lado no tiene nada más que promociones de bronceadores que no funcionan – no lo podía creer – estas tan maravillada que ni te das cuenta de que te está utilizando de la más malévola forma, te está dando esas pastillitas para que no le falles – eso lo dijo en voz casi muda, aparentemente solo para mis oídos y me quedé en shock preguntándome '¿cómo sabía de eso?' – encontré un par en tu bolso cuando estábamos de compras, te estas arruinando y no voy a permitir que esa se salga con la suya

▪ ¿Sabes algo? – lo miré sin emociones – creo que solo estas celoso cuando ella es la que me apoya en todo – el negó con la cabeza mientras yo lo observaba decepcionada sobre todo lo que había dicho de ella – hoy puedo ver claramente que ella es mi única amiga verdadera

Recién fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que todos habían oído nuestra discusión, mucha gente susurraba preguntas como '¿qué será el par en su bolso?', agradecía que nadie lo hubiera escuchado o sino ya me vería arruinado por un error al esconderlas cuidadosamente, no comprendía por qué B no podía entender que Victoria solo me trataba de ayudar e inclusive yo había sido la que le pidió tips para bajar de peso, quisiera que solo estuviera orgulloso de mí sin que me dijera su inoportuna opinión que cuando estaba en mi contra sinceramente no me importaba mucho, solo deseaba disfrutar de mi nueva posición en paz sin tener que lidiar con tonterías de niños de primaria, este era uno de los momentos en los cuales desearía poder estar haciendo photoshoots junto a mi amiga y ser libres por unas horas con nuestras almas.

Afortunadamente hoy tenía gimnasia y eso significaba bajar más de peso aparte de no tener que soportar la sombra de mi sequito con sus falsas frases aduladoras, no las soportaría hasta que las dos tuvieran atuendos decentes; para esta clase me coloqué un conjunto Nike que consistía de unos pequeños shorts negros, un top celeste sin mangas y un par de zapatillas blancas, mi hermoso cabello tuvo que ser amarrado en una coleta alta muy sofisticada. Cuando me encontraba corriendo ya casi en los últimos minutos de la dichosa clase en la cual habíamos subido esas difíciles cuerdas hasta el tope del gimnasio y jugar algo de vóleibol o como yo lo llamaba: ¨evitar que rompan tu nariz con un mate¨, vi a Jake correr a mi lado a propósito.

▪ Hola – lo saludé al no recibir ningún indicio de que él lo haría pues lo único que hacía era quedarse mirándome el rostro de una forma maleducada como si fuera un bicho raro

▪ ¿Por qué le gritaste así a Benjamín? ¡Es tu mejor amigo! – gritó enojado y asqueado con la voz no tan alta pero con la intención de llamarme la atención como si fuera mi propietario o algo parecido, eso me agriaba en serio

▪ Ok, ¡tú! No me gritas, y no es tu maldito problema que él me critique como un desquiciado – presenté mi situación dándole a conocer lo que no le interesaba, no entendía la manera en la cual me hablaba, y solo buscaba descansar durmiendo un rato, no que mi novio de pronto comenzara a fregarme el día aún más que Benjamín con sus innecesarios comentarios destructivos

▪ ¡Soy tu maldito novio, claro que es mi maldito problema!, me importas demasiado y necesito saber qué es lo que te sucede con ese tema del modelaje, - expresó con hipocresía, - sé que te está afectando, tienes que dejarlo. Me preocupas mucho, todo ha cambiado en tí. No quiero que nada te suceda – lo miré con una furia animal que nadie me quitaría a menos que me pidieran posar para Vogue o ser la siguiente Heidi Klum

▪ ¿Y desde cuándo? – pregunté sarcásticamente, aparentemente hoy era el día en el cual mis tonos solo tomaban esa dirección cómica para calmar las tensiones en mi interior – Porque hace meses que a ti solo te preocupaba tu maldito hockey, y yo era una egoísta por decirte lo que me sucedía en la vida y no prestarte atención más a ti, - él estaba en shock pues parecía que no se lo hubiera esperado – yo traté de ser una buena novia pero a ti eso te daba igual, e incluso te apuesto que ni siquiera te acordabas de que modelaba si es que no hubiera peleado hoy con B, - su expresión seguía siendo la misma – desde que tuvimos sexo ya no eres el mismo chico dulce de quien creí estar enamorada desde los catorce, y ahora ya ni me importa

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de las clases del día de hoy, me alejé de su presencia desatando mi cabello mientras me dirigía a los cambiadores de chicas para ducharme y vestirme con un atuendo nuevo que consistía de un minivestido suelto con estampado de mínimas flores de colores celeste encendido, rosa, durazno y vino con mangas cortas, una casaca de lana azul por el viento que corría a esta hora, el collar de papá y unos zapatos de tacón rosa pálido con unos diseños de ramos de flores azules y purpuras con pequeñas lentejuelas del color de fondo; salí de ahí sin la compañía de las seguidoras del infierno pues estaban en detención gracias a mi gran suerte, y en los estacionamientos encontré a mi auto con alguien dentro así que rápidamente fui a ver quién era dándome una sorpresa oportuna para este día.

▪ Sorpresa, linda – me saludó Victoria mostrándome las llaves en su mano como si fueran un premio o algo así, le sonreí genuinamente por lo ingeniosa de su llegada aquí – ¿te llevo a casa?

▪ Mejor yo lo hago, siéntate en el asiento del copiloto y luego me explicas el porqué de la sorpresa – ella asintió e hizo lo que le pedí impresionando al porcentaje masculino de los estudiantes con su vestuario y apariencia, al llevar solo un ceñido minivestido negro dividido por un cierre dorado en el medio del mismo con tirantes gruesos y unas sandalias rojas de tacón que combinaban con sus labios gruesos

▪ Amo ver a los niños inocentes, me dan ganas de romper las leyes por algún jovencito – expresó con detalles como si fuera una especie de pervertida empedernida en busca de su siguiente presa, entramos y empecé a conducir dándome cuenta de que la canción 'I Wanna' de The All American Rejects estaba reproduciéndose en los parlantes de mi móvil, era una de las antiguas que me encantaban – tienes que ponerle mucha más seguridad a tu auto, fue asombrosamente fácil entrar cuando dejaste las llaves prendidas sin supervisión

Todo el camino hasta mi casa nos la pasamos cantando la misma canción una y otra vez pues era tan sugestiva que provocaba hacerlo muchas veces para poder sentirse identificada de alguna manera. Al llegar subimos directamente a mi habitación pues no quería toparme con mamá y arruinar aún más mi día, nos sentamos en mi cama a leer unas revistas populares de este año mientras ella fumaba unos cigarrillos de menta que según mi amiga eran muy nutritivos y satisfactorios.

▪ Hay una fiesta de Victoria Secret esta noche, Heidi me pidió que te llevara conmigo para divertirnos un poco – me informó animada como si fuera lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado y en serio lo era pues por fin notaba mi importancia para la agencia de Heidi y pasarla bien en el trabajo era lo mejor de estas oportunidades únicas - ¿aceptas? – Victoria me ofreció un cigarrillo de su cajetilla que aún seguía por la mitad al igual que las revistas que ahora estaban en el piso al ya haber sido leídas por ella

▪ Acepto – tomé el cigarrillo con los dedos pulgar e índice mientras ella acercaba su encendedor con la 'C' de su primer nombre en dorado para que fumara por primera vez en mi corta vida

Todo se sentía tan nuevo pero provocativo a la misma vez que no me importaron todas esas aburridas charlas sobre el cáncer a los pulmones, y solo pude pensar en esas películas donde te explicaban sin querer cómo hacerlo bien sin verte como una completa niña sin mundo, al exhalar en humo lo sentí adictivo pues realmente era de menta con un toque de malvavisco y lo bueno era que no engordaba. Con esto yo comenzaba a tomar oportunidades como retos que pasaría para llegar a ser la mejor en la profesión de mi vida, y gracias a Victoria el camino se hacía mucho más llevadero pues no se sentía con trabajo sino como una gran piscina olímpica en la cual ya no me podía ahogar a haber sido entrenada por una gran ex modelo como Heidi y una modelo llamada Victoria que no me dejaría caer por nuestra nueva amistad, y sabía que si me daba miedo podría confiar en las únicas que me habían mostrado un verdadero apoyo después de mi hermana en lo que me propusiera lograr para alcanzar el tope, estaría preparada para lo que viniera.


	13. Capítulo 12 Adicta A Un Momento

Capítulo XIl: Adicta a un Momento

NESSIE'S PoV

Nunca me había sentido atraída a probarme ropa junto a mi hermana para decir cuan geniales nos veíamos o si no nos quedaba algo pues lo había considerado una niñería y no quería verme como una tonta frente a ella quedando como alguien inferior, jamás había tenido esa relación de mejores amigas con Bella pues para mí ella siempre había sido la imagen materna que se preocupaba por mí y me protegía de lo que fuera, solo nos comportábamos como niñas cuando cocinábamos algún postre en un fin de semana pero hasta en esos momentos la obvia diferencia de madurez siempre era visible entre nosotras así que compartir situaciones divertidas junto a Victoria era algo nuevo a lo que me estaba acostumbrando en muy poco tiempo, estábamos decidiendo que ropa me pondría para la fiesta pues tendría que ser algo minuciosamente sport sin dejar de ser sexy dada la ocasión a la cual asistiríamos y debía de admitir que ella tenía buen gusto en cuanto a lo revelador de las prendas pues tampoco quería que me viera como una zorra, mientras que ella se vestiría probablemente como una conejita de Playboy sin parecerlo por su físico de modelo de pasarela mas no de desnudos. Por fin pudimos decidirnos en un conjunto que a ambas nos encantó pues era simple pero a la moda y solo alguien con los ovarios necesarios lo usaría frente a desconocidos, se trataba de un jean ceñido de color azul marino casi negro a la cadera con líneas desteñidas algo plomas, una correa delgada con aplicaciones de pequeñísimos palillos dorados en toda su extensión, un corsé negro con diseño de florecitas color fresa con pequeñas hojas verdes que casi ni se notaban, una chaqueta negra de cuero con cierres de oro puro y unos zapatos de tacón alto con estampado felino pero con los colores del corsé; luego nos pusimos a bailar sin razón aparente arrojando las prendas que Heidi me había comprado y Victoria me había traído a su pedido para que dejáramos en alto el nombre de la agencia, yo pensaba lo mismo pero mi amiga era todo lo contrario diciéndome que los impresionaríamos siendo nosotras mismas y divirtiéndonos como nunca al solo disfrutar de una de las mejores fiestas según ella pues nuestra jefa ya la había puesto al día sobre quienes estarían ahí y como sería a comparación de cualquier after party que hayamos pisado antes, seguramente ahí estarían muchísimas modelos muy famosas como Rosie Huntington o Adriana Lima pasando cerca de nosotras, sería como ver a una estrella de Hollywood solo que mucho mejor, cuando me di cuenta de que era atractiva mi primer pensamiento acerca de modelar fue estando en una pasarela importante de esa marca pues le daba libertad a la chica de sonreír y moverse como más le plazca sin dejar de ser sofisticada en la pasarela usando solo lencería con unas alas de ángel o algún derivado de ellas.

Mientras bailábamos al ritmo de la canción 'Closer' de Tegan and Sara fumábamos esos cigarrillos celestiales que le daban algo de sabor a nuestro baile, en eso no notamos cuando mi madre abrió la puerta de mi habitación sin avisar antes encontrándonos así en un río de ropa nueva a nuestros pies y cada una con cigarrillos en los dedos que automáticamente escondimos atrás de nuestros cuerpos tratando de hacerlos invisibles de esa forma a su vista mientras nuestros ojos se ponían como platos y esbozábamos sonrisas amplias que demostraban una falsa inocencia.

▪ ¿Quién es tu amiga? – preguntó confiada mientras su vista se enfocaba en lo corto de su vestido y eso la hacía ver un poco mayor, así que no me creería que estaba en mi grado de estudios, alzó su ceja izquierda buscando respuestas que no llegaban pues aún las elaboraba en mi mente

▪ Ella es Vic… Vicky, - respondí rápidamente pero insegura mientras mi amiga giraba su cabeza para verme mientras trataba de evitar una carcajada que se veía venir; mamá seguía expectante – es una estudiante… graduada que me recomendó la consejera estudiantil para que me de consejos sobre…. sobre universidades que se acoplen a mis aptitudes intelectuales

▪ ¿En serio? ¿se graduó? – mientras preguntaba eso sarcásticamente se veía que no creía mucho y Victoria se enojaba por sus cuestionamientos acerca de su inteligencia, pero por tener buen físico siempre nos juzgaban como taradas sin cerebro así que ya estábamos acostumbradas a lidiar con los estereotipos o al menos yo si lo estaba, - ¡¿estabas fumando?! – mi madre se me acercó a mí sacando el cigarrillo de mis manos y me lo mostraba restregándomelo en la cara para que lo viera bien, luego encaró a Victoria - ¡¿le diste cigarrillos a mi hija?!

▪ Mamá, son medicinales, no me voy a morir por ellos – le expliqué a mi mamá sin que me importara lo que pensara pues a ella realmente no le interesaba lo que me sucedía, si hasta tuve que crear esa estúpida excusa para que lo considerara apropiado

▪ ¡Tú! – señaló a Victoria con el dedo índice como si le lanzara un hechizo o algo parecido con su mirada envenenada - ¡Te vas de mi casa en este maldito instante, antes de que llamé a la policía para que te encierren por darle nicotina a una menor!

Lógicamente que Victoria tomó su bolso y corrió escaleras abajo mientras mi madre la perseguía lanzándole más maldiciones por muchas razones que a su parecer estaban en lo correcto para defender a su hija, antes de que ella se fuera me hizo una seña con su mano para que la llame y claro que lo haría; mi madre se dirigía a la cocina para sacar una copa de vodka del refrigerador volviendo a sus antiguos hábitos adictivos.

▪ ¡No tenías que gritarle, ni botarla de esa manera! – le reclamé asqueada por su aptitud mientras que ella se terminaba la copa de un solo sorbido y me miraba muy seria

▪ Estas castigada, no vas a salir a ningún lado excepto a la Secundaria – susurró en un volumen que se podía escuchar pero parecía que para ella todo se solucionaba así aunque nunca antes había siquiera intentado esas técnicas pues siempre quería ser la mejor amiga de sus hijas en vez de su madre, yo resoplé en desacato y al parecer eso la enfureció más - ¡Mira, yo sé a ciencia cierta que jamás podrás ser perfecta como tu hermana, pero por lo menos debes de intentarlo y dejar esas estúpidas aptitudes de niña idiota! – me gritó hiriendo mis sentimientos aún más pero sin vergüenza al tener esa copa a su lado, y de seguro muy pronto iría por la segunda ronda - ¡No voy a permitir que te estropees la vida con esa clase de amigas que te van a llenar de adicciones!

▪ ¡Y me lo dice la ebria número uno de California! – grité sin que me interesara si se ofendía pues era la verdad - ¡No tienes autoridad sobre mí desde que te convertiste en un chiste por convertirte en una vieja borracha cuando te pones al bailar todas las malditas noches con todos los vagabundos que te paguen un trago más al final de cada una de tus ridículas fiestas!

Lo próximo que sentí fue una bofetada dada por ella sin remordimiento alguno por lo que acababa de hacer, solo me miró con odio y huyó de la situación como siempre lo hacía dejándome sola con el horrendo dolor que tenía en la mejilla por su golpe, esto era el maldito colmo pues solo le había dicho lo que pensaba desde hace mucho pero no me había atrevido a decirle por el poco respeto que le tenía pero en esta ocasión ella se había pasado de la raya al tratar a mi amiga así, no tenía derecho a nada por jamás haber sido una verdadera madre conmigo dejándome al cuidado de mi hermana que perdió su infancia gracias a eso, su niña perfecta estaba rota por su culpa al preocuparse por cada cosa que me sucedía y yo no me dejaría destruir por su poco tacto maternal así que alejé esa débil lagrima que amenazaba con salir de la cuenca de mi ojo derecho, me acerqué al congelador para sacar una bolsa de hielo y así evitar que mi mejilla se hinchara alejándome de la fiesta, a la que asistiría aunque no tuviera su innecesario permiso, no permitiría que impidiera la llegada de mi perfección.

Subí las escaleras hasta mi habitación encerrándome, llamé a Victoria avisándole que me viniera a recoger a eso de las ocho de la noche para cuando mi madre se escapara a su club nocturno para encontrar a un reemplazo para mi papá, quien me llamaba todos los días a las siete de la mañana para saber cómo estaba y si me encontraba bien, yo solo le decía que todo andaba bien pero que lo extrañaba a montones pues no quería arruinarle su viaje de trabajo por problemas que yo podía solucionar a mi manera, no deseaba armarle disgustos a mi cariñoso padre, y de alguna manera siempre sentía su presencia junto a mí gracias a ese especial collar que no me quitaba ni para dormir. Dormí un poco con el hielo pegado a mi mejilla para apresurar su acción sobre el rojizo color que podía llegar a tomar si no le aplicaba nada; y al despertarme me di cuenta de que ya eran las siete, lo que yo me tardaba en arreglarme era usualmente unos cuarenta minutos o incluso algunas veces hasta una hora así que me apresuré con el baño relajante, me sequé rápido para cambiarme la ropa que ya había escogido junto a mi amiga antes de que mi madre fuera brutal como la ebria que era pero le agregué unas pulseras, anillos y pendientes de Tiffany's, luego me maquillé con un poco de sombra roja oscura sobre los parpados y abajo también pero menos obviamente, mascara color caramelo oscuro, un poco de base en polvo para la mejilla afectada, labial rosa pálido y pinté mis uñas de tonos frambuesa para no desentonar el conjunto, me ondule una gran parte de mi cabello convirtiéndolo en un conjunto de bucles independientes del resto y solo la parte de las raíces en mi cuero cabelludo quedó lacia provocando que mi cabello se viera de una tonalidad rubia oscura, muy parecida al cabello de Alison Dilaurentis en la serie de televisión Pretty Little Liars provocando que me viera diferente y madura pero dándome una apariencia de tigresa dejando en el pasado a la carita angelical de niña.

Escuché cuando mi mamá salió de casa seguramente pensando que me pondría a pensar en lo mal que había actuado pero no era así ya que al pasar solo unos tres minutos desde su ida vino Victoria a recogerme en su convertible rojo haciendo sonar el claxon para avisarme de su llegada, salí con mi nuevo bolso de hombro tranquilamente sin sentirme una quebradora de normas o algo por el estilo pues mi mamá ni siquiera me había tratado de encerrar, mi amiga me recibió con una sonrisa y pude notar que su atuendo estaba compuesto por un escotado top negro sin mangas que acentuaba su cintura haciéndola ver aún más pequeña, una minifalda de tubo hecha de lentejuelas plateadas y unos zapatos de tacón alto con el diseño de hologramas azules eléctricos que combinaban con su bolso y accesorios varios, su cabello estaba ondulado en capas dándole mucho volumen, su maquillaje era casi idéntico al mío con la excepción de la sombra de parpados que en su caso era azul; en el auto nos pusimos a escuchar la canción 'Nice Guys Finish Last' de Cobra Starship durante el recorrido hasta una de esas mansiones que anunciaban como antiguos hogares de las estrellas de cine al mudarse con sus tocados griegos, en la entrada habían dos hombres enormes con lentes de sol y trajes negros cuidando la entrada de toda la fila de personas que solo deseaban entrar al lugar de donde salían las luces psicodélicas y la pegajosa música, nadie pasaba hasta que Victoria le dijo de parte de quien veníamos dejándonos entrar a la fiesta para la protesta de muchos que siguieron esperando que se compadecieran de ellos y los dejaran ingresar, pero no fue así. Podía ver a muchas personas caminando por todos los alrededores del lugar con vasos de champagne en sus manos mientras se tomaban fotografías con sus móviles modernísimos, era como vivir en una fantasía que sentía un hogar.

▪ Ness, deja de verte asombrada – replicó Victoria de forma amable sin mirarme poniendo su palma en la cintura con estilo, yo dejé de parecer tan anonadada – actúa como ellos, como si fueras la mejor de aquí, imagina que eres el entretenimiento principal que todos esperan con ansias

No hablé, ni protesté pues ella tenía razón en lo que me trataba de enseñar, y si quería ser perfecta debería comenzar a comportarme como tal para lograr serlo. Luego de una media hora de bailar en exceso y beber muchos tragos sin embriagarnos, notamos a un par de hombres jóvenes mirándonos desde hace unos minutos así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en acercarse a nosotros, y en poco tiempo me encontraba coqueteando con uno de ellos que me resultaba interesantemente atractivo que se llamaba Vladimir, era un modelo ucraniano con su peculiar acento que lo hacía ver aún más provocativo de lo que ya era y tenía veintidós años, llevábamos conversando coquetamente como unos diez minutos en una habitación con muchos armarios hechos de mármol que nos pareció acogedor y aislado para conocernos mejor, miré mi móvil que estaba vibrando a causa de un mensaje de Victoria diciendo que me le acercara.

▪ Y, ¿qué te parece sin nos metemos a la piscina desnudos?, ¿no crees que podría ser divertido, Nessie? – me preguntó con su sexy acento presionándome contra el frío mármol de manera sugestiva que debía admitir que me agradaba pero no tenía tiempo aunque me atrajera de tal forma, él beso mi cuello y yo deseaba desfallecer pero no podía con tanta presión

▪ Lo siento, lindo – tomé su mejilla cuidadosamente con mi palma despegándolo de mí y me liberé de su error – no será hoy – lo dejé atrás y podría jurar que escuché un 'hey' algo molesto de su parte así que solo volteé a verlo con una sonrisa culpable al ver que había provocado una reacción de su parte, se sobreentendía a lo que me refería

Caminé por entre la gente que se me quedaba viendo con mucho interés y eso era lo que me agradaba de hacer una entrada triunfal, pude ver a Victoria haciéndome señas en los jardines de atrás conversando con un muchacho que parecía tener mi edad o quizá solo se veía muy joven para estas fiestas; sentí que alguien me detuvo así que volteé para ver de quien se trataba, era una señorita de la edad de Heidi aparentemente, su cabello era corto como el de un pixie de color plateado con ojos celestes que la hacían ver fuera de este mundo, me sonreía de forma extraña pero no maleducada así que no era una acosadora en serie.

▪ ¿Sí?, ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunté amablemente mientras ella me recorría con la mirada y yo ya me comenzaba a sentir incómoda, pensaba que no había más gente peculiar aparte de Vladimir en esta fiesta pero veía que me equivocaba

▪ Oh, no vayas a pensar que soy un bicho raro, es solo que eres realmente hermosa – expresó emocionada como si fuera una de esas maestras de kínder que aman su trabajo con los niños juguetones, su mirada brillaba como un par de estrellas en el firmamento

▪ Ok, gracias – la seguía mirando extraño porque no comprendía el significado de todo esto y hacía donde nos iba a llevar

▪ Bueno, vine a la fiesta pensando que no encontraría nada que me impresionara, pero veo que sí encontré a alguien, ¿te gustaría trabajar como modelo de Victoria Secret en un gran desfile que se hará en dos meses? – preguntó con su misma emoción de antes que ahora se reflejaba en mis ojos cuando dijo la palabra desfile, no podía creer nada de esto, todo era muy rápido para mis sentidos de adolescente – es una oportunidad por la que miles de jovencitas no dudarían en matar para tenerla en su poder, ¿aceptas?

▪ Por supuesto – respondí con una enorme sonrisa que casi provocaba dolor en mi rostro, no recordaba cuando había sonreído tanto en el pasado pues siempre andaba toda seria por la vida pero ahora si tenía muy buenas razones para cambiar mi expresión

▪ ¿Tienes agente? – preguntó sacándome de mi trance por la oportunidad, ahora se veía contenta pero seria a la misma vez, asentí con la cabeza - ¿quién?

▪ Heidi Banks – admití con orgullo al pronunciar su nombre mientras la señorita mostraba su admiración al oír de quien se trataba, mi jefa se emocionaría tanto como yo con esta oferta

▪ Entonces, mañana mismo la llamaré para felicitarla por su hermosa pupila que nos servirá mucho en la pasarela – avisó con honestidad mientras yo solo podía imaginarme a mí misma como modelo ahí viendo como mis sueños se cumplían a la vez, ella sacó una pequeña tarjetita de su adornado bolso – toma mi tarjeta para mantenernos en contacto para firmar algunas formalidades, aunque con Heidi junto a ti lo sabrás todo sobre estos eventos así que siéntete bienvenida de antemano, querida… - buscaba mi nombre

▪ Renesmeé Swan, ¿y usted es? – pregunté sin perder la educación pues lo seguía haciendo sin poder mirarla a los ojos, me sentía tan pequeña frente a ella

▪ Rebekah Black, mucho gusto señorita afortunada Swan – respondió con gracia y elegancia, me sonrió por última vez antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud

Velozmente me apresuré a dónde se encontraba Victoria algo confundida porque había conversado con una completa extraña, nos desasimos de su compañero en menos de un minuto para poder contarle la gran noticia de mi estado laboral que ya no se limitaría a los photoshoots sino que ahora recorrería las pasarelas mostrando mi nato talento para esta profesión y así demostraría que mi madre se equivocaba, pues yo valía mucho sintiéndome protegida por este nuevo empleo que me emocionaba con cada segundo que transcurría pues el tan solo imaginarlo ya no era suficiente, ya deseaba comenzar a vivirlo como una realidad futura en no tanto tiempo.

▪ ¿Adivina qué? – probé las ganas de saber todo de Victoria en menos de un minuto pues su emoción también se hacía presente aunque no tanto como la mía en mi interior

▪ ¿Qué? – preguntó expectante, mirándome a los ojos directamente sin poderse resistir por mucho tiempo más

▪ ¡Me acaban de contratar para desfilar en Victoria Secret! – la felicidad salía por mis poros como si no pudiera emanar nada más, me encantaba sentirme parte de algo tan grande y significativo como esto

▪ ¡Oh por Dios! – gritó mi amiga orgullosa de mí, nos abrazamos con fuerza por todo lo que sucedía en este día que comenzó terrible con todas las estúpidas peleas con quien creí era mi amigo, con mi… ya ni sabía que era Jake de mí, y con mi maldita madre, esto no lo veía venir pero al final de mi tormenta me trajo un arcoíris que no dejaría su lugar hasta que yo lo decidiera así

Lo que sí no veía venir fue que al separarme de Victoria, nuestros rostros se acercaron mucho y lo único que podía hacer era ver sus grandes ojos verdes, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios danzando contra los míos, sentí algo gracioso en el vientre muy parecido a lo que sentía con el antiguo Jale. Lo que mi mente preguntaba era: '¿cómo diablos estaba sucediendo esto?'.


	14. Capítulo 13 Resaca Emocional

Capítulo XIII: Resaca Emocional

NESSIE'S PoV

Desperté con el sol iluminando mi rostro, pero esa no era la razón por la cual había abierto los ojos, el brillo de ese gran astro era soportable e inclusive podría decir que no me molestaba en lo absoluto pero lo que sí no me había dejado seguir durmiendo era las emociones confundidas dentro de mi ser, no podía quitarme aquel accidente de la mente quizá porque aún no lo había superado y odiaba que todo cambiara por un solo error, si hasta yo misma había jurado no seguir cometiendo errores para forjarme un futuro hecho de mis anhelos convertidos en una realidad pero quizá habría arruinado una amistad por un impulso que se contradecía al haber durado dos minutos exactos, muchas veces me preguntaba '¿por qué yo?' cuando tenía trece y sufría por no tener un papá conmigo en silencio pero ahora la situación no era tan simple como poder extrañar el cariño de alguien sino que era una barrera que jamás creí poder cruzar hasta ayer por la noche, el haber besado a un chica era solo una parte mínima de mi estado confundido pues la mayor parte era que la chica con quien lo había hecho era mi amiga y aparte que creía haber sentido algo que solo sentía con el antiguo Jake, quizá solo habían sido los tragos o la emoción del momento o de repente el destino ya estaba escrito para ponerme trabas en cada estación de mi vida antes y después de todo lo bueno que me podía suceder, tenía que aprender a sobrellevar la situación de la manera más madura y con la que me sintiera cómoda pues sabía que sería difícil volver a ver a Victoria luego de lo de ayer, pues había un posibilidad de que me odiara por haber hecho eso aunque ella también hubiera sido una participante activa, no quería volver a verla y sentir esa tensión incomoda que según Yahoo Answers, era normal cuando una besaba sin intención a su mejor amiga. Pero estaba el conflicto que me hablaba sobre sentimientos encontrados que podían ser solo los efectos del alcohol en la fiesta, pero dentro de mí podía considerar que lo que habitaba en mí era mucho más que excusas y que podría ser algo más que un accidente entre amigas, no quería considerarlo ya que jamás había tenido ninguna reacción más que de amigas con otra chica, ni siquiera había tenido amigas antes de Victoria y no sabía si estaba confundiendo los sentimientos amicales con los románticos, ahora pensaba que jamás había considerado que yo podría estar atraída a alguien de mi mismo sexo pero lo que más me confundía era que seguía sintiéndome enamorada del recuerdo del antiguo Jake, y lo que yo siempre había comprendido era que existían los heterosexuales y homosexuales, así que cómo era posible que me gustaran los dos, cómo me gustaría que alguien me explicara que lo que me sucedía solo fuera una fase pero nadie lo haría ya que estaba sola y no podía contactar a Bella para que me apoyara con la dirección que tomaba mi vida pues ya no quería preocuparla con mis dramas personales, ella ahora tenía una vida formada en Nueva York junto a sus amigos y no podía condenarla a volver cada vez que yo tuviera problemas, así que lo resolvería de la única manera en la cual sabía arreglar las situaciones para las cuales no tenía solución: concentrándome en otra cosa para olvidar lo sucedido, que era un obvio acto de cobardes pero me funcionaría y era mi escape fácil para no pensar en aquello al actuar como si no pasara nada.

Gracias al cielo que hoy era viernes y mi mamá se había ido, o al menos había oído eso en la madrugada cuando hablaba por su móvil con su jefe sobre ir a su trabajo desde los jueves a partir de la próxima semana y yo sabía que lo hacía para no verme al sentirse abandonada por su ingrata familia; decidí darme un baño rápido en la ducha para al terminar poder vestirme con unos ceñidos pantalones jean rojos a la cadera, un delgado top negro con escote en el pecho, una chaqueta blanca de lana con solapas pomposas, unas sandalias negras hechas de charol con tacón alto y con muchas correas que cubrían el empeine haciéndolo ver tan chic, mis lentes de sol grandes color canela, una cartera en forma de maletín hecho de cuero negro atravesado por una red con la correa hecha de eslabones dorados de Chanel, un par de anillos blancos en cada dedo índice y unas pulseras varias con mucho dorado y blanco en ambas muñecas, mi maquillaje fue tranquilo pues mis labios y mis uñas tenían el color rosado eléctrico y con mis sombras de siempre. Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina para tomarme una pastillita milagrosa con un poco de zumo de limón sin azúcar ni esplenda en su contenido que yo sola había preparado en un instante, vi mi la hora en mi iPhone dándome cuenta de que ya debía irme así que salí de casa para subir a mi auto donde reproduje la canción 'Nutbush City Limit' que me gustaba desde que la había oído en la serie de televisión Glee, una noche cuando me sentía aburrida cuando mamá arrojó a mi hermana a la calle dejándome sin protección al vivir con una mala madre que yo siempre había preferido al no ver nada bueno en el lado paternal pues no conocía a mi papá como verdaderamente era sino que lo había imaginado como alguien malo que resultó no ser en lo absoluto.

Al llegar, todo fue diferente pues solo veía a Benjamín pero no le hablaba y él tampoco lo hacía, pero el que sí me persiguió durante todas las clases que compartíamos en el día era el tontito de Jake pero yo ni siquiera lo dejaba dirigirme la palabra ya que sabía que él me engañaría de nuevo con aptitudes buenas para que luego volviera a ser el idiota obsesionado con el hockey a quien no le importaba lo que me sucediera, y lo único que necesitaba ahora era reposar de tantas cosas que me sucedían aunque debía de admitir que me provocaba cierta satisfacción ver a Jake prácticamente rogándome que lo escuchara para no cometer más equivocaciones en nuestra relación; por otro lado se encontraba mi nueva popularidad con toda la Secundaria y hasta me enteré que estaba nominada para reina del baile de invierno, según Bree y Angela, eso era un honor y lo mejor que le podía pasar a una chica en los años de su juventud pues todo el mundo tendría que reconocerte como la más perfecta de todas sin discusión alguna, esa parte fue la que me atrajo a desear la corona e inclusive, me daba ganas de idear una campaña para que votaran por mí y también de lucirme con un vestido despampanante convirtiéndome en una diosa para los estudiantes que me sacarían fotografías como en las sesiones con las reconocidas marcas de ropa en este país, y quizá hasta llegaría a ser más grande que el legado que mi hermana había dejado aquí. Mientras escuchaba como unos cuatro jugadores de futbol me invitaban a salir alagándome más de lo debido en compañía de mi sequito de taradas sentadas en la parte más alta de las gradas al lado del campo de deportes, pude ver como Jake se iba acercando a nosotros en cámara lenta o al menos así lo captaba mi imaginación para hacerlo más dramático y hasta le incluía el tema de 'I Knew You Were Trouble' de Taylor Swift que se reproducía en el reproductor de Angela mientras él caminaba. Desperté de mi sueño mental cuando lo vi frente a mí, ya había subido las gradas inferiores y mi compañía lo miraba como un freak.

▪ ¿Podemos hablar… en privado? – preguntó mirándome serio con sus verdes ojos de modelo novato; quería escapar de las invitaciones de los jugadores así que solo asentí y lo acompañé hasta la mitad del campo vacío para que ciertas personas indeseables pero necesarias no escucharan nada que no debieran, él escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su capucha ploma mirándome como antes lo hacía, antes de convertirse en un idiota ególatra y desinteresado de su novia – quiero que sepas porque me vi forzado a cambiar contigo desde esa vez, - esperé su explicación pues necesitaba saber si el motivo era él o yo – cuando lo hicimos me sentí expuesto porque tú eras la mejor chica con quien había salido, e incluso aquí eras una chica Swan con una intachable reputación de ser perfecta y no me creía suficiente para ti así que decidí cambiar a una especie de tipo que creí que te gustaría porque por fin encajaríamos, pensé que así serías más feliz sin darme cuenta de que te perdía gracias a ese cambio

▪ Yo solo quería que siguieras siendo aquel chico lindo que me apoyaba y me hacía sentir especial por ser solo Nessie, y no por ser la hermanita menor de Bella – dije honestamente pero sin poder perdonarlo aunque su historia me hubiera conmovido mucho, no sabía que me impedía hacerlo pero no podía – quería que por lo menos alguien me escuchara, mi papá se fue de viaje y mi madre se sigue comportando como si fuera su enemiga, por fin estoy completamente contenta trabajando como modelo pero tú no estabas ahí para animarme, te necesitaba allí

▪ Sé que me vas a odiar como a Benjamín por lo que te voy a decir y probablemente ya ni siquiera consideres el perdonarme pero debo ser valiente para decirte lo que pienso que sucede – anunció inseguro, confundiéndome pues el tema aparentemente cambiaba por completo sin antes prepararme para lo que pudiera venir – no creo que el modelaje te esté ayudando mucho, estas adelgazando demasiado, tú no eras de aquellas muchachas que se preocupaban por su físico a tal manera que te pudieras matar de hambre con lo que encontró Benjamín en tu bolso – rodeé los ojos cansada de oír lo mismo de él aunque consideré por un momento lo que me decía pero rápidamente regresé a mi puesto en contra de sus creencias – no quiero que te destruyas por algo que es tan frívolo, no lo hagas como yo lo intenté hacer con el equipo de hockey al que acabo de renunciar – eso me sorprendió pues el necesitaba esa actividad curricular para tener más posibilidades de obtener una beca innecesaria en una universidad gracias al dinero de sus padres – no quiero perderte por ello

▪ Esto me encanta y es lo que disfruto más en mi patética vida porque puedo destacar sin sentirme avergonzada de mi cuerpo – avisé muy seria negando con la cabeza viendo como mi relación se iba borrando de la faz de la tierra – y no me apoyas así que no creo que esto siga funcionando, lo mejor sería si lo dejáramos ahí; creo que ya me perdiste

De esa manera preferí volver a los jugadores que seguir escuchándolo hablando mal de lo único que me mantenía con esperanzas y anhelos, ya estaba harta de que cada persona quisiera dictar lo que me hacía bien cuando en realidad ellos nunca me habían escuchado como para darse cuenta de que me trataban de arruinar con cada palabra que soltaban en contra de mi sueño que cada día se hacía realidad gracias a las personas que me ayudaban como Victoria o Heidi, ese pensamiento me hizo acordar de lo que había pasado entre nosotras y lastimosamente el día transcurrió rápido así que antes de que me diera cuenta la campana de la salida sonó provocando que mi sequito dejara de insistir en que hiciera una fiesta ahora que mi mamá no estaba en casa y yo tuviera que decirles que lo haría a las nueve de la noche sería lo mejor, y debía de admitir que habían mejorado su estilo un 97% comenzando con Angela que hoy vestía un adorable minivestido color mora azul con detalles de listones negros cruzando su cintura y finalmente estaba Bree que vestía un clásico minivestido color vainilla con un delgado cinturón negro, así que se merecían un intensivo para que dejaran de parlotear, me dejaron en paz para que me pudiera largar en mi auto que se dirigía a la agencia donde tendría que enfrentar a Victoria por lo que había acontecido, esperaba que no fuera tan incómodo como mi malvada mente imaginaba teniéndola a ella culpándome de todo y haciéndome sentir aún peor de lo que ya tenía, quizá confundiéndome aún más de lo que ya estaba si es que eso fuera remotamente posible. No busqué mejor opción que reproducir Reach Out mientras conducía, y extrañamente eso trajo imágenes pervertidas de Victoria y Jake por separado a mi cabeza, me preguntaba a mi misma '¿qué carajos?' pero solo comenzaba a visualizar mucho más de lo que me negaba a ver, no entendía nada de ello así que cambié la canción a una más normal y sin nada sexy como 'Now' de Paramore que enfrascaba mi situación con Jake, Benjamín y mi madre que no creían en mí pero yo les demostraría que llegaría a ser una de las mejores en mi rango, me aclaré la mente tarareando la canción hasta que llegué a la agencia con el propósito de informarle a mi jefa sobre mi nuevo contrato, aunque seguramente que ella ya tenía los papeles para que los firmara mi hermana o quizá ya hasta los había enviado por fax y los acababa de recibir para darme la noticia de mi generoso empleo, cuya emoción había acarreado problemas en mi psicótica cabeza.

Caminaba por los pasillos del piso de Heidi de forma continua pues había visto a Victoria sentada en un mueble individual cerca de la oficina mandando mensajes de texto aparentemente y me daba muchos nervios lo que pudiera resultar, pero me decidí a pasar de largo aunque lastimosamente el karma no me ayudó como era de esperarse, a estas alturas ya estaba más que acostumbrada a que nada saliera de la forma en la cual lo había planeado.

▪ Hey – me saludó levantándose con una sonrisa adorable que hacía brillar a sus ojos, me trató de abrazar como siempre pero yo la detuve antes de hacerlo como un auto reflejo que no podía controlar - ¿qué sucede?

▪ Nada, es solo que – no podía ni hablar claro por la timidez e inseguridad de mi persona que antes ni se mostraba en mí, pero al no tener el control de esta salía a flote – no sé

▪ ¡Hay por Dios, no me digas que estas así por el beso! – exclamó algo molesta y extrañada provocando que se formara una pequeña arruga en la frente, suspiró negando y rodeando los ojos

▪ ¿No estas molesta?, ¿no te sientes incomoda? – pregunté insegura sin poder mirarla directamente por más de diez segundos sin tener que fijarme en otras cosas, su rostro se relajó un poco al comenzar a comprenderme

▪ ¿Y por qué diablos estaría molesta? – inquirió confundida – Fue solo un beso accidental que a cualquiera le pasa cuando esta tan emocionada como ayer, hay que actuar de la forma madura sin dejar que un error arruine nuestra amistad – sus palabras eran sabias - ¡Así que deja de comportarte como una niña! – se dio cuenta de algo en su elección de palabras – bueno, tú lo eres pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero – me regañó al ver mi rostro ofendido – No te preocupes, no eres gay por haber compartido un beso insignificante y accidental con tu mejor amiga – me tomó de los hombros tranquilamente explicándome con un guiño, como si burlara un poco de mí, y debía admitir que aún me sentía confundida pues sentí como si cayera de un edificio alto cuando menosprecio el 'accidente' – eres tan adorable cuando estas confundida, se te sale la niña – pellizcó mis mejillas mientras hacía la expresión de abuelita consentidora con su nieta

▪ ¿Segura que no será incómodo? – pregunté aún un poco insegura y con una falsa sonrisa - ¿ya que duró dos minutos?

▪ ¿Cuentas eso? ¡Dios mío! – estaba impresionada, todo su ser lo reflejaba – Tu, mi querida amiga, eres una controladora compulsiva, ¡es tan malditamente hilarante! Y no te preocupes por nada, prometo que no habrán momentos incómodos – en eso vio la pantalla de su móvil otra vez, y se sentó en el mueble de cuero color crema – y creo que Heidi te está esperando por lo de Victoria Secret, así que ya debes irte a su oficina inmediatamente

▪ Que directa – admití sorprendida pero con tranquilidad pues no quería sonar molesta por prácticamente pedirme que me largara de su presencia

▪ Oh, es solo que estoy sexteando con este chico, el modelo que conocí en la fiesta y si te quedas presenciando sería muy… - admitió sin verme a la cara como si no estuviera ahí pero aunque sea trataba de hablarme y sabía cómo terminaría esa oración

▪ ¿Incómodo? – supuse arruinando lo que ella ya había puesto en bandeja, se notaba la tensión en el aire

▪ No, inapropiado, solo quiero tener mi tiempo a solas, así que… ¿podrías ir, por favor? – preguntó con la cara de un cachorrito huérfano y adorable, luego sonrió al ver que le creía a su expresión mientras yo solo asentía y ella volvía a su móvil

Caminé hasta su puerta, la cual toqué antes de entrar y al abrirla la encontré sentada con una sola hoja delante de ella, lo cual era extraño ya que siempre estaba atareada con tantos trabajos de distintas modelos que su escritorio lucía desastroso ya que para darle lo mejor a sus trabajadoras en cuanto a audiciones tenía que trabajar duro, por eso me agradaba porque ninguna de nosotras tenían oportunidades pequeñas de marcas desconocidas que tenían más demanda pero nada de buenas críticas y su carrera la ayudaba a encontrar buenos prospectos para trabajar con sus talentosas modelos pues creía que al ser las mejores deberíamos ser empleadas por los mejores.

▪ Hola, Tephie, la suertuda – me saludó de una manera peculiar y yo solo le mostré una amplia sonrisa pero mi mirada mostraba ignorancia al por que del singular apodo – estas bendecida por los ángeles de Victoria Secret, mi dulce y convincente niña

▪ Oh, ¡veo que Rebekah te avisó! Aunque yo quería darte la buena noticia personalmente pero está bien – admití un poco resentida pero lo disimulé con mi sonrisa de ensueño favorita que funcionaba para engañar a las personas haciéndolas pensar que estaba de la mejor forma

▪ Mi niña, eso no importa ahora – comenzó con un tono dulce pero desinteresado – pues el evento central de esto es que tu contrato ya está firmado así que en dos meses estarás en la pasarela de lencería más conocida en todo el mundo, con tanta prensa y tantos famosos viéndote caminar confiada, ¡serás famosa, pequeña!

▪ ¡Y no lo hubiera podido hacer si tú no me hubieras entregado esa confianza cuando me contrataste! – dije la verdad con emoción pues si ella jamás me hubiera recibido en su agencia yo seguiría siendo esa niña triste, con problemas de autoestima, ella me dio todo cuando yo era un pequeña sin experiencia pero con muchas aspiraciones

▪ Eso es realmente halagador, aunque sí hay algo que debes mejorar para estar perfecta y presentable en la pasarela – avisó con mucho tacto para que no comenzara sentirme insegura de mi misma, pero al menos ahora sabía cómo lograr lo que me pedía – debes bajar solamente un par de kilos, solo planeo que te reconozcan por ser la mejor, será un mínimo cambio positivo, ¿de acuerdo?

▪ Ok – acepté como si no fuera nada diferente o que me pudiera afectar pues estaba bien entrenada en dejar de impresionarme con esa clase de comentarios que en realidad solo me traían buenas enseñanzas

Al salir, Victoria me acompañó a almorzar una ensalada verde deliciosa y me atacó con preguntas de todo tipo, le terminé contando lo de Jake y el consejo de Heidi, y lo único que ella me dio fue un paquetito de pastillas blancas como regalo de felicitaciones por mi nuevo empleo, le contesté con una sonrisita cómplice que no era típica en mí pero por alguna razón se sintió correcto.


	15. Capítulo 14 Experta En Caer

Capítulo XIV: Experta en Caer

NESSIE'S PoV

Siempre había estado confundida con respecto al calor y al frío pues deseaba poder elegir alguno de los dos buscándoles los pros y contras pero siempre terminaba aún más confundida, inclusive se parecía a lo que sentía con relación al beso 'accidental' que compartí con Victoria, y sabía que ya parecía un disco rayado con respecto a ese incidente pero no podía parar ni siquiera cuando ella insistía que era algo muy normal entre amigas en el calor del momentp y mucho menos cuando Jake seguía insistiéndome en que habláramos sobre nosotros sin compromisos, a veces me daban ganas que todo fuera tan apacible como los baños de agua tibia que tomaba antes de irme a la Secundaria, no eran ni tan fríos para congelarte ni tan calientes para quemarte, estaban a una temperatura ideal que casi era perfecta, allí sí que me podía relajar sin preocuparme por nada pero digamos que todo no eran miel y hojuelas tampoco pues tenía que llegar temprano a clases o pasaría una hora en detención, así que todo tenía que ser o malo o bueno, ni siquiera en mis momentos perfectos había mezclas ya que siempre existiría algo malvado pero necesario que arruinara los mejores momentos, y este era uno de los momentos en el cual necesitaba a mi amigo gay que me daría consejos o llamaría a Bella para que me ayudara ya que yo no me atrevía para no arruinarle más su nueva vida con mis problemas pues quería que comenzara a vivir para ella y no para otros, quería que fuera feliz aunque eso me condenara; y volviendo al problema inicial del dichoso beso, no entendía porque de pronto me sentía extrañamente atraída hacía ella de una forma nada amigable y comenzaba a preguntarme si es que era gay y nunca me había dado cuenta, pero entonces porqué seguía pensando en Jake de forma romántica considerando que era dulce al haber llenado mi casillero con flores silvestres de una manera obviamente vandálica pero adorable, empezaba a entender su forma de ser conmigo últimamente pues solo quería ser suficiente para mí sin darse cuenta de que ya lo era desde que me notó a mí en vez de solo ver a mi hermana, así que se podría decir que me encontraba dividida en cuanto a sentimientos encontrados. Y sí que me sentía una jodida freak, bueno, aunque siendo totalmente honesta todos los adolescentes nos sentíamos así en cierta forma o al menos eso era lo que Glee me había hecho creer, ¿o había sido Teen Mom? El asunto era que quizá debería dejar de preocuparme tanto pues mi vida no estaba siendo escrita en un guion de bajo presupuesto para la peor cadena de televisión en cuanto a noticias ni tampoco acababa de tener un bebé ante las cámaras de un canal que suponía trataba de música, ahora me ponía a pensar que de repente tan solo debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran sin preocuparme de las pelotas que pudieran golpearme con toda la violencia posible pues era parte de crecer, aunque fuera la de voleibol justo en la cara y específicamente en la mejilla izquierda que ahora dolía a horrores a pesar de haber sido arrojada por Tanya en lo que debía de haber sido un partido amigable, y que era más obvio que su nueva nariz, que aquel mate en mi rostro había sido a propósito hace una maldita semana.

▪ Esa perra – suspiré poniéndome base en el moretón tricolor mientras me miraba al redondo nuevo espejo que papá me había mandado desde Rusia como disculpa por alargar su viaje unos meses más – ¡au! – dolía aún más cuando lo rozabas de forma mínima, casi podía recordar con lujo de detalles la expresión triunfante de Tanya al verme recibir la pelota con el pómulo hinchado

Al terminar de maquillarme me vi al espejo notando mi nuevo atuendo compuesto por una camiseta ceñida color celeste con puntos verde oscuro con mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo y con cuello amplio, un short a la cintura color mora azul oscuro que cubría el polo, dos collares delgados de plata con un dije de triangulo invertido, una pulsera de cuero negro con picos dorados y en el medio una pequeña turquesa ovalada, un par de zapatos plateados de textura arenosa con una abertura en forma de diamante para los dedos y una especie de moño en el medio, un par de aretes con diamantes en forma de cuadrado ordenados en una fila recta de tres delineados y unidos con una línea de oro, y una vincha delgada decorada con hermosas piedras brillantes; debía de admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo con mi rosto ya que me había colocado un poco de rubor para emparejar el golpe, pero aún tenía dudas con este look invernal pues no había llegado al peso que me había aconsejado Heidi aunque me veía delgada, la balanza pensaba lo contrario incluso cuando había comenzado a hacer mucho más ejercicio sin que me importara sudar frente a los demás mostrando que no era tan perfecta, aunque el grupito de atletas obsesivos decía que si alguien debía protagonizar el tráiler de Gatorade femenino debía de ser yo al verme ardiente mientras corría, obviamente que no les hacía caso pues sabía que cualquier hombre heterosexual diría eso de una chica corriendo con poquísima ropa al estilo de Carmen Electra en Scary Movie, así que continuaba ejercitando con la esperanza de seguir bajando de peso por lo menos en apariencia hasta que la balanza me indicara que me detuviera, al menos en eso si habían dos bandos: el de la delgadez y la gordura, tan solo esperaba poder entrar en el primero para sentirme libre al debutar en el desfile más famoso en el mundo como un poderoso ángel con alas de algodón falso para no provocar a PETA.

Salí de casa tomando una botella de agua mineral, aún no le hablaba a mi madre así que no me molesté en darle los buenos días al verla desayunando un bistec con pepinillos bañados en mostaza, todo era tan grasoso y poco saludable que ni siquiera me digné a verla aunque debía de admitir que tenía unas ojeras monstruosas que parecían unas mochilas negras arriba de sus pómulos, lo que era la consecuencia de pasar la noche en un club embriagándose y dándome la razón de que ella lo era sin distinción a los demás pues la prueba estaba impresa en su rostro, literalmente. Entré en mi auto reproduciendo una canción única que se llamaba 'Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way' de The Calling, era pegajosa de una manera muy peculiar pues no era la belleza de una versión pop sino más bien era algo deprimente dándote una bofetada de realidad en tu hermoso rostro adolescente pero sin dolor, aunque si es que contaba la depresión entonces sí te proporcionaba de un ardor en el alma que no cesaba hasta que tu alegría regresaba contenta diciendo que ya eras madura, lo cual te dejaba bien en claro que seguías siendo una niña estúpida que no maduraría a menos que dejara de saltar como una idiota provocando que tus zapatos de tacón no pararan de resonar en mi mente.

▪ ¿Podrías dejar de saltar? – pregunté a Bree junto a Angela, y por supuesto que no me hizo caso pero si dejó de hablar – Ok, lo entendemos, Ben Bilmad te invitó al baile invernal con cuatro semanas de anticipación y es súper maravilloso – Angela asintió junto a mí como una robot copiona – ¡ahora podrías dejar de actuar como niña de preescolar ya que hay gente mirándote como un jodido bicho raro y por ende, a mí! – susurré resaltando lo obvio, ella se calmó un poco y siguió caminando a mi izquierda como su amiga a mi derecha

▪ Es que están emocionante que me haya invitado cuando todas las animadoras lo perseguían junto a Tanya, porque o sea ya sé que no seré la reina del baile pues la corona ya te pertenece – aclaró lo obvio aunque ni siquiera me había ocupado de mi publicidad para ganar pues ellas les prometieron algo al equipo de diseño gráfico a lo que no se podían negar – pero me hace sentir especial que me haya invitado tan pronto, y él es la clase de chico que puede tener a cualquier chica, hasta de otro país ya que su papá gana más de lo que el presidente, creo – estaba equivocada con eso pero no tenía ganas de estropearle su cuento de hadas tan pronto – y me eligió a mí, ¿no es fabuloso?

▪ Hablando de eso… - interrumpí a Angelq con una mirada envenenada pues sabía que quería arruinar la poca alegría justificada de Bree diciéndole que ella había rechazado la invitación de Otto convirtiendo a su ilusionada compañera en la opción número dos del adinerado muchacho, ella me miró resignada - …¿qué vestido lucirás en el baile, linda?

▪ Bueno, estaba pensando en uno negro con escote en el pecho y… - Bree parloteó hasta que Angela la miró aclarándole que la pregunta no era para ella, sino que en realidad era para mí – Ok

▪ No tengo idea, supongo que algo de Jean Paul Gaultier o Donna Karan – cuando hablaba de forma tan plana había como una vocecita dentro de mí que me gritaba comparándome con una 'bimbo' y diciendo que no era como Bella, esa voz pronto se iba revelando como la de mi madre así que no le hacía caso pues me traería mucha rabia que no necesitaba

Ingresé con rapidez a la clase de Física Elemental, que era una de las más trabajosas para mi pobre cerebro promedio pues hasta para los nerds era un reto, por eso siempre odiaba la bendita clase pues en el futuro no me serviría para nada ya que no quería ser una física o científica ni matemática, solo quería vivir del arte que disfrutaba, pero para pasar el año debía de obtener todos mis créditos para salir sobresaliente y que mi madre no me fastidiara con sus tonterías, y a la vez provocarle una alegría a mi papá en el extranjero con mis buenas calificaciones. Sufrí con esa clase unas dos horas, hasta que llegó una de mis nuevas clases favoritas, la gimnasia era tan genial para mi situación de estrés y gordura que no había nada mejor para mí en este establecimiento para aprender. Me vestí con una camiseta ceñida de color plomo manga corta, un par de shorts negros, unas medias blancas hasta la mitad de la rodilla y unas zapatillas blancas sin nada que destacaba, mi cabello lo amarré en una coleta alta para que no me diera comezón en el rostro al correr y comenzar a sudar en grandes cantidades, odiaba la ineptitud de ciertas muchachas de ejercitarse solo para ser observadas con lujuria al haberse olvidado sus brassiere por 'accidente' en los lockers color vino de los cambiadores, era deprimente. Me disponía a retirarme de los cambiadores cuando mi móvil sonó con el tono de Victoria, así que contesté de inmediato.

▪ Hola, ¿qué pasa? – saludé con emoción expectante a lo que me podría informar, temiendo que pudiera ser algo malo o que tuviera que ver con el desfile o mi empleo en la agencia, gracias al cielo sabía disimular muy bien

▪ Hey, niña – saludó con tranquilidad, en el fondo se escuchaba como una ducha correr y me confundía pues podía ser de aquí o de donde estaba ella - ¿adivina quién estará en el desfile de Victoria Secret junto a ti vistiendo nada más que unas alas de ángel falsas y lencería?

▪ ¿Cómo así lo conseguiste?, ¿acaso hablaste con Rebekah?, ¿Heidi te ayudó o algo así? – la bombardeé con preguntas pues necesitaba saber si era algo seguro pues aunque me sintiera inmensamente feliz por mi amiga, también me encontraba preocupada por su situación, no quería que pusiera sus esperanzas en algo que quizá no pudiera concretarse por una pisca de ingenuidad

▪ ¿La Sra. Blacl? – preguntó insegura pero con la misma aptitud encantada de siempre, yo asentí pero me di cuenta de que no me vería, así que me desentendí de esa tontería que cometí

▪ Sí, ¿hablaste con ella?, ¿fue ella la que te ofreció el empleo? – pregunté muy velozmente pues estaba algo nerviosa, y comencé a darme cuenta de que me estaba perdiendo un poco de la necesaria clase

▪ No, en realidad fue el Sr. Black el que me lo dio – respondió con un gran doble sentido en su forma de expresarse – fue el famoso Bill Black, el co-trabajador de la señora y su esposo, es realmente convincente

▪ ¿O en serio?, ¿cuánto? – pregunté con sarcasmo, un poco molesta pues sabía que me contestaría algo terrible que no tenía nada que ver con modelar, ni con diseñadores a la moda - ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

▪ Nada, solo nos encontramos en un club exclusivo – se oía muy tranquila – bebimos mucho y luego me invitó a su departamento, donde nos divertimos como nunca en su hot-tub, - suspiró como si fuera lo mejor de su vida – como se sentía culpable al día siguiente por dormir con una chiquilla, aceptó incluirme en el desfile si es que su esposa no se enteraba de este o de nuestros futuros encuentros, ¿no es divertido? Ahora estaremos juntas.

▪ ¡Oh Por Dios! – exclamé horrorizada ante lo que me decía con tanta franqueza, era como ver cómo era en realidad mi amiga, como decía eso sin sentirse mal

▪ Ay no es para tanto, el sábado tuvimos sexo, fin de la historia – admitió sin pudor alguno, aclarando que no sentía vergüenza al llegar a tales extremos tan asquerosos

▪ ¡Qué terrible! – grité con temor al imaginármela en esa horrenda posición frente a ese hombre que muchas veces había admirado por el legado que había construido con su esposa luego de ser contratada

▪ Ya déjalo, hablo en serio – dijo tratando de callar lo inevitable, era como si tratara de hacer invisible lo que ella había desnudado al llamarme para informarme de sus mañas

▪ No puedo creer cuán lejos puedes llegar con tal de obtener lo que quieres – dije asqueada por su comportamiento, pues lo que había hecho era altamente inmoral y era chantaje aparte de ser nauseabundo venderse a un viejo verde de cincuenta años que por más cirugías que se hiciera y con todo el dinero del mundo, se seguiría viendo como un pedófilo recién liberado de prisión

▪ ¨Cuando deseas una rosa, debes cortarte con las espinas para conservarla para siempre a tu lado¨ – me contestó como si fuera un proverbio chino o algo parecido, pero esto era diferente pues ya no eran juegos coquetos con los fotógrafos sino que ahora era prostitución por dinero – deberías aprenderte esa frase, niña, para que te ayude con lo de tu peso como dijo Heidi, no queremos que falles en la pasarela, y en serio pensé que te alegrarían mis noticias, adiós

Ella colgó y yo seguía manteniendo mi móvil cerca de mi mejilla derecha, sentía que unas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro hace unos segundos atrás y comencé a sollozar por la impotencia de que hasta ella notaba que no bajaba de peso prefiriendo acostarse con ese anciano que verme a mí atractiva, odiaba todo esto, detestaba que la persona que ahora notaba que en realidad me importaba me viera tan horrenda, colgué el móvil arrojándolo contra el suelo mientras azotaba los fríos lockers con mi dura espalda, y no comprendía porque me sentía así por alguien a quien se supone que solo consideraba como mi amiga, con la cual compartí un beso que sí significó algo para mí, no entendía por qué esas ideas tan raras recorrían mi cabeza ni por qué sentía todas emociones y cambios de humor en mi cuerpo, solo quería dejar estar así pues no compendia nada de mis lágrimas, nada de mi tristeza, nada de lo que me sucedía. Lo único que entendía era que debía de bajar de peso ahora pues solo eso me nublaría la mente y ayudaría a mi abdomen a bajar su gordo volumen.

Salí a correr lo más rápido que pude para quemar más calorías mientas oía la fabulosa canción 'Kiss With a Fist' de Florence and The Machine, antes solía saltar como loca en mi habitación cantando esta canción pues era grandiosamente perfecta para una pre-adolescente que no tenía idea de la vida y que creía que el mundo estaba en su contra por su falta de familia, pero ahora no podía creer que la usaba para ejercitarme ante la vista de unos muy distraídos jugadores de basquetbol, me peguntaba a cuantos golpearían si es que fueran jugadores de futbol americano, sonreí ante ese pensamiento pero luego al sentir tanto líquido derramarse en mi piel ya no podía sostenerme por mí misma así que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos solo pude ver los rostros de Jake y Benjamín, con quienes compartía la clase pero ya no me encontraba en el gimnasio sino en la enfermería aparentemente por los posters de salud que abundaban hasta en el bendito techo, me senté en la camilla donde la enfermera Mildred me solo me observó con el desinterés digno de tener sesenta años y odiar su empleo, así que solo me ofreció un miserable vaso de agua, luego nos dejó solos a los tres.

▪ ¿Qué me pasó? – pregunté algo confundidas mirando a Benjamín y a Jake con miedo a que me dijeran que me había quedado dormida o algo así en plena clase, lo que me aclaraba que no había perdido nada de peso

▪ Gracias a que Jake evitó que te golpearas la cabeza contra el suelo al desmayarte cuando te sostuvo en sus brazos, no tienes una contusión seria – confesó Benjamín algo preocupado en su tono, se veía sudoroso al igual que Jake – ¿ahora entiendes cómo te afecta eso del modelaje?, ya hablé con él y creemos que necesitas una intervención al respecto para que no hayan más accidentes como estos

▪ No quería que te golpearas y creo que Benjamín tiene razón – admitió Jake con una voz tan dulce que me hizo recordar su versión antigua llena de cariño y romanticismo tierno tan necesario pero no podía dejarme llevar por las emociones traicioneras

▪ No necesito nada, y gracias por ayudarme pero no quiero nada de eso, no volveré contigo, – respondí con un hueco en el pecho que me hacía querer arrepentirme de lo que había dicho - no por ahora - me levanté para mirar al causante de que la palabra 'intervención' removiera mi mente – y si quieres que volvamos a ser amigos, apreciaría mucho que no te metieras en mi trabajo como modelo ni en mi amistad con Victoria así que adiós – miré los lindos ojos verdes de mi exnovio despidiéndome de ellos con pesar como si fuera la última vez que los viera tan dulces y tiernos, gracias a eso deseaba nunca haber terminado con él y solo ser felices los dos con sus detalles pero la vida no era tan fácil así que debía olvidarme de lo bonito pues nunca lo obtendría

Llegué a casa con esperanza en que haya bajado algo de peso pero solo bajé una cuarta parte de lo que me había encomendado Heidi así que recurrí a las pastillitas milagrosas para lograr mi objetivo aunque fuera haciendo trampas, quizá así dejaría de tener esas ideas extrañas y esos desmayos innecesarios, quizá hacía falta jugar sucio para ser del agrado de mi amiga, necesitaba estar a su nivel para ya dejar de ser una niña idiota como Bree que confiaba en sus instintos equívocos cuando lo más seguro para mí era llegar a ser tan experta como Victoria.


	16. Capítulo 15 Todas Las Flores Son Bellas

Capítulo XV: Todas Las Flores Son Bellas

NESSIE'S PoV

El tiempo había transcurrido y el día de la verdad ya estaba aquí, gracias al gran esfuerzo que había efectuado para tener el peso requerido por Heidi para estar totalmente perfecta en el tan esperado desfile que cambiaría mi vida por completo si estaba presentable y daba una buena impresión, con los kilos perdidos me sentía mucho más confiada pues no había subido nada ni siquiera por la docena de tomates que me había engullido ayer para tener algo de color en las mejillas pues últimamente estaba extremadamente pálida, y había leído en una página web que esas verduras le ponían color a un rostro blanquísimo como el mío, y debía de admitir que me veía como una ninfa invernal, tan delicada como los pétalos de una rosa naciente. Y nadie había podido detenerme cuando me aventuré a alistarme para el evento ocho horas antes de lo acordado pues estaba tan entusiasmada con el tema de irme de una buena vez, me había colocado un minivestido blanco con cuello cerrado de manga acero con la falda dividida entre los colores blanco y rosa pálido desde la cintura que bajaba como una escocesa sin los detalles a cuadros, una sandalias color piel de tacón alto con una ramificaciones en plateado sobre el empeine en forma de cruz, un pequeño bolso con la apariencia de un libro blanco con las hojas plomizas, una pulsera de cuentas rosadas junto a una de perlas plateadas y unos pendientes colgantes de lágrima hecha de una gran perla color piel delineada por medianos diamantes con forma de pentágono, también había alisado mi cabello para que se viera muy distinguido sin dejar ni una parte ondeada y pinté mis uñas de rosa bebé, me maquillé con sombras durazno para los parpados, mascara castaña para las pestañas y labial color rosado para mis gruesos labios. Había visto ese look en un drama medieval que me gustó mucho así que decidí probarlo hoy para verme única entre todas las demás modelos que ya eran veteranas con la marca, últimamente estaba navegando la internet en exceso, viendo series de televisión, descargando música ilegalmente sin que me atraparan en el acto, averiguando sobre distintos temas que me intrigaban e inclusive revisando mi Tumblr y Facebook (cosa que no hacía hace tres años) y me sorprendí al ver todas las solicitudes de amistad que había recibido, creo que eran hasta más de quinientas y también muchos mensajes de distintos muchachos que me preguntaban si quería ir al baile invernal con ellos, muchos de esos ni los conocía de vista pero si reconocía que Ben me había invitado hace un mes dejando a la pobre de Bree en el tercer puesto de sus opciones, aunque sí me alegró ver que Jake no me había olvidado pues sin importar que no lo haya hecho por las redes sociales, él me había puesto una invitación ingeniosa en mi casillero hace una semana con una familia entera de mariposas que al yo abrir el locker salieron disparadas arrojando una tarjeta ingeniosa, y por más sádico que haya sido para los insectos me sentía alagada ante tanto empeño romántico y fantasioso que le había puesto a su idea; obviamente lo había rechazado educadamente aunque me encantó el gesto y estuve a punto de saltar a sus brazos rogándole a él que regresara conmigo pero debía respetarme a mí misma dejando de pensar en ello para no dañarme aún más con malas emociones que solo me perjudicarían cuando él se aburriera de mí nuevamente, me juré que no volvería a caer y respetaría ese juramento aunque mi corazón deseara lo contrario, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que yo misma quería pues con ese estúpido beso me he cuestionado hasta en lo más mínimo hasta llegar a averiguar en Google lo que me sucedía y si era normal o ya me estaba volviendo loca, odiaba recurrir a un buscador pero no confiaba en nadie de este estado pues no tenía ni a mi mejor amigo, ni le podía decir a Jake o a mi madre, y no quería abrumar a mi hermana con mis tontos problemas de adolescente así que lo que me quedaba era o buscar en internet o hablar con la Srta. Duran, quien estaba más interesada en ver los últimos episodios de esta temporada de Mad Men que cumplir con su deber como consejera estudiantil, así que luego de verme una última vez en mi espejo saqué mi iPad y comencé a buscar todo lo relacionado con mis sentimientos encontrados, entre muchas palabras como transición a homosexualidad encontré la palabra que me llamó más la atención y gracias a la cual empecé a investigar mucho más, era: Bisexualidad, y aunque siempre había pensado que uno podía ser gay o heterosexual pero ahora todos los archivos de conceptos que había almacenado con el pasar de los años se iba borrando y reescribiendo con muchas cosas diferentes, todo ya dejaba de ser blanco o negro para dar paso a una explosión de colores distintos que se mezclaban entre sí dando unas bellas tonalidades que nunca antes creí poder observar en mi corta vida, todo tenía una explicación lógica pero aún no sabía si esa verdad se aplicaba a mí pues era muy cierto que podía tener una ligera atracción a Victoria desde aquel beso que ya no parecía ser tan malo como creía pero no tenía idea si es que sentía algo más que solo eso, ya no temía sentirme atraída pero si con ganas de poder descubrir si es que lo era o no lo era, pero al menos podía dejar de preguntarme muchas cosas y le ponía tiempo a mi vida como debía de ser desde hace mucho.

Me tomé una taza de café helado sin azúcar ni edulcorantes pues no quería volver a dormirme en pleno desfile, deseaba que todo saliera excelente y no hubiera ni la más mínima falla pues no soportaría avergonzarme en algo tan importante como lo era esta pasarela. El tiempo pasó y comencé a sentirme tan feliz que hasta cuando sonó el chirriante timbre de la casa me pareció el canto de los ángeles, abrí la puerta y pude ver a Victoria esperándome mientras me enteraba de que la hora de la verdad había llegado, ella estaba vestida con un minivestido dorado strapless hasta más debajo de la mitad del muslo fabricado con una extraña textura rocosa parecida a la piel de cocodrilo que parecía entrelazarse en el medio, una pulsera gruesa de oro hecha con pequeñísimas placas cuadradas unidas por sus lados, un corto collar de perlas color durazno pálido con tres esferas hechas de mínimos diamantes en el centro divididas por cuatro perlas medianas entre sí y un par de zapatos de tacón color crema revestidos con una correíta y con una capa de encaje negro que dibujaban unas flores de siete pétalos unidas por una enredadera de espinas muy delgadas; su peinado era parecido al mío solo que unos cuantos mechones de cabello estaban hechos unos rizos elegantes, su maquillaje era dorado con la excepción del intenso negro que abundaba en su delineador de ojos y en su esmalte, se veía como una mina de oro, literalmente.

▪ Hey, niña – me saludó ella con un tono infantil mientras observaba mi vestido – ¡te ves fabulosa! – me señaló con el dedo índice muchas veces aclarando su punto – ahora me siento muy celosa, pero no importa, vámonos ya que Heidi está desesperada con los planes de boda y el desfile de hoy que parece que esta con el síndrome premenstrual de una adolescente, ¡es tan molesto! – se quejó tomando mi brazo

Prácticamente me arrastró hasta el auto de Heidi que ni me saludó y solo arrancó, me di cuenta de que se había puesto unos lentes oscuros del tipo que Madonna usaría para ocultar sus nuevas arrugas y que su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño victoriano, se oía la canción 'Dance Dance' de Fall Out Boy mientras Victoria me contaba todo lo último en la agencia sobre las 'rubias' que con cada día que pasaba se ponían unas contra otras comandadas por su líder derrocándose entre sí con trucos sucios y por lo cual Heidi había comandado el despido de Noela por crear un ambiente letal para sus compañeras, eso me hizo realmente feliz pues se lo merecía por tantas maldades que había cometido y había tratado de cometer muchas cosas en mi contra así que recibía lo que había entregado, mi amiga también me habló de cómo sería el desfile y como debíamos de comportarnos, teníamos que sonreír ante todo sin creernos lo mejor del mundo y comportarnos educadamente con la gente de ahí, teníamos que estar calmadas cuando pasáramos entre los fotógrafos de la entrada que nos atacarían con los flashes de las cámaras enormes de profesionales que llevarían. Trataba de relajarme pero no lo lograba pues me sentía nerviosa con todo lo que ella me contaba, y temía perder el control de la situación cometiendo errores cuando debía de ser perfecta, al parecer Victoria notó mi intranquilidad y trató de calmarme tomando mi mano para luego mirándome con una sonrisa inocente que nunca creí que ella podía poseer en sí, ella era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía y debía de admitir que me agradaba esa aptitud en mi amiga. Le sonreí con ternura y en pocos segundos ambas salimos del auto junto a Heidi, comencé a sentir los flashes pero seguí caminando como si no estuvieran ahí, nos dirigimos directamente a donde se encontraba la señora Rebekah Black que nos recibió con un beso en cada mejilla y nos indicó cuales serían nuestros cambiadores y detrás de que chica estaríamos en cada sección de la muestra, por ejemplo yo siempre desfilaría luego de Violet Julius (una muchacha morena de unos veintitrés años que era muy bonita con sus característicos ojos grises, muy agradable) y mi amiga lo haría después de Claire Litium (todo lo contrario a Violet al tener un carácter ácido y con aires de diva que nadie le bajaba, tenía unos ojos verdes que caían muy bien con su lacio cabello negro azabache dándole un look de gótica a la moda); me cambié el primer conjunto de lencería que era de encaje francés color blanco con diseños de espinas delineadas con una fina tela roja como la sangre que se hacía notar desde lejos junto a unas alas que parecían estar hechas de tela de araña pues eran de un blanco casi transparente y rugoso muy lujoso y también tenía puesto unos tacones rojos simples de Zac Posen que se me veían muy bien con todo el hermoso conjunto, luego me arreglaron el cabello poniéndole unas extensiones que se ubicaban como un flequillo rectangular en la parte superior de la frente, me maquillaron con unas sombras blancas y una máscara plateada a la par con el labial (siendo honesta, jamás había visto tal color en mis pestañas ni labios, pensaba que no existía al ser tan futurista y poco realista pero me había equivocado en grande, aparentemente), al salir para hacer mi fila para desfilar logré ver a Victoria que llevaba un conjunto parecido al mío pero en tonalidades verdes desde el agua hasta el militar y su cabello era igual al mío, lo que provocó que al observarnos riéramos al ver lo idénticamente extrañas que nos veíamos pues era hilarante y cómico, al menos para nosotras pues al parecer aquí también existía una maldita Noela, bueno, en realidad habían demasiadas chicas que nos observaban mal como si pudieran acuchillarnos con su mirada asesina.

▪ ¡Mira cuantas chicas están celosas de ti! – exclamó ella mientras cada una se retiraba con una sonrisa falsa por su furia en el interior, - ¡Incluso Litium esta aterrorizada por tu mera presencia en el desfile!

▪ No lo creo, pienso que te teme a ti pues tienes más seguridad de la que ella jamás poseerá en su cuerpo – la aclamé con honestidad mientras ella me abrazaba como a su peluche de felpa favorito – y tu luces mejor que ella

▪ Tú también, en serio – afirmó haciéndome sonrojar y mirar hacia abajo por las emociones que emanaban de mi sistema pues no quería que ella lo notara – si antes te veías ardiente, ahora te ves mucho más – sonrió con dulzura nuevamente provocándome un nuevo sonrojo que sentía en mis cálidas mejillas – y amiga mía, el blanco es definitivamente tu color

▪ Gracias, cuando era niña ni soñaba con ponerme este color, era como una pesadilla para mí pues mi mamá siempre intentaba que me vistiera como un angelito ridículo pero yo arruinaba sus intentos – le expliqué riendo pues su reacción fue también sonreír y a la hora de recordarlo lo asocié con las alas que vestía y que al final mi madre había triunfado sobre mí al menos en este aspecto algo trastornado de lo que ella deseaba; observé como la línea se acortaba – ponte atenta, ya creo que te va a tocar desfilar

Unos cinco segundos después fue el turno de mi amiga y simplemente brilló como un diamante recién tallado, pero lo mejor fue cuando me tocó a mí pues pude sonreír realmente al estar disfrutando de la velada, ya no sentía miedo ni nervios por lo que pudiera pasar pues me sentía libre y veía a Heidi sentada asintiéndome como si me estuviera dando su visto bueno, todo se sentía correcto de alguna forma u otra al tan solo sentir los flashes de las cámaras cuando me veían sonreír, ese minuto de desfile se sentía como un siglo pues me fijaba en todo viéndome en un pedestal, me sentía perfecta justo aquí sin la sombra de mi hermana ni el constante recuerdo que mi madre me mostraba aclarándome que jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para llenar los zapatos de Bella, pero con este acontecimiento la estaba callando al dejar de ser una niña promedio para convertirme en un ángel que resplandecía con cada paso que daba, ya no era el dibujo de un infante con crayones rotos sino que ahora me había vuelto una obra de arte controversial de Da Vinci, y me sentía de esa forma como si fuera un enorme pedazo de arte que el resto admiraba por todas las razones correctas. Luego de eso me vestí con muchos conjuntos azules, rojos y plomos que sacaban lo mejor de mí dando a conocer que podía ser versátil en cuanto a los colores que llevaba en mi cuerpo, no medí el tiempo pues lo estaba disfrutando por primera vez en mi vida y quizá tanto como la primera y única vez que tuve sexo con Jake, me sentía plena en un mundo en el cual yo debía de haber nacido, era como si la pasarela fuera mi madre verdadera que evitaba que me cayera al abrazarme mostrándome al mundo que solo veía mi única perfección, no era como la Secundaria pues mis calificaciones siempre eran sobresalientes aquí, no me sentía obligada a ser perfecta pero aun así lo era ante los demás e inclusive pude comprobar que Victoria tenía razón acerca de Claire Litium pues cada vez que yo terminaba de salir ella se notaba nerviosa y asustada observando cada dimensión de mis pasos como si quisiera copiarlos para hacerlos mejor, hasta Violet se comenzó a sentir amenazada pues me felicitaba de forma miedosa y con ganas de llorar, odiaba provocar el llanto pero era la única forma de triunfar, como decía Victoria: ¨debíamos hacer lo que sea para cumplir nuestros anhelos, lo que sea sin importar lo que fuera¨.

Por fin, llegó la hora de cerrar el desfile y en un minuto me tocaría, solo llevaba puesto un enterizo que se veía doloroso de vestir pero no lo era tanto pues tenía una tela muy parecida a lo duro del yeso, era de color leche cremosa con detalles hermosos en encaje negro en la parte del bajo vientre y en cada pecho como si fueran dos mesas francesas de la aristocracia salidas del Mundo de la Maravillas por lo torcidas que se veían con sus patas caídas y largas también tenía encima una correa gruesa de cuero color piel con detalles artísticos que parecían ser dibujos hechos con carbón caliente, llevaba un collar de oro con un gigantesco diamante color durazno pálido adornado con bordes gruesos dorados que lo sostenían al medio de la cadena, un par de aretes en forma de perlas grandes, unas grandes pulseras en cada antebrazo hechas de plata blanca y unas sandalias de tacón color piel con dos solapas que se unían para cubrir un poco del empeine recubiertas con una especie de escarcha de distintos colores de los cuales solo predominaban el blanco y turquesa con una delgada correa en el tobillo hechas por la casa Kaufman Franco; me quitaron las extensiones haciendo un peinado clásico de Victoria Secret con caída de cascada y una especie de cola de pavo real hecha de metal de abanico colocado en mi parte trasera por la cintura con una tela que caía desde la parte más alta de color perla; pude ver como Victoria terminaba de desfilar como siempre con esa alegría digna de alguien de su edad y siendo honesta ella siempre emanaba un jubilo que se esperaría de una niña pequeña que lo ve todo hermoso y sin falla alguna, al terminar solo le sonreí pues en un minuto me tocaría a mí desfilar, ahí fue cuando todo parecía andar en cámara lenta pues comencé con tranquilidad con las manos en la cadera mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas al ritmo de la canción 'I Wanna Go' de Britney Spears, que si bien era de un año pasado aún se sabía lucir por lo juvenil que sonaba ante este tipo de eventos, me dio la confianza que hace mucho que no tenía ni siquiera con Victoria pues necesitaba de un empujón que yo misma debía darme y así lo había efectuado, e inclusive mandé un beso volado a las personas sentadas sintiéndome tan grandiosa como la misma Adriana Lima, la sensación de ser alabada por otros me levantaba el autoestima como nunca antes había sucedido, ya no era la otra chica Swan.

Al finalizar, volví a entrar sorprendiéndome por un repentino abrazo de mi amiga como si fuera un oso de felpa irrompible.

▪ ¡Felicitaciones! – exclamaba ella llevándome hasta afuera de los vestidores para poder hablar con normalidad – estuviste genial, hasta yo me creí que eras una veterana de la pasarela, en serio creo que naciste para esto

▪ Gracias, y tú también estuviste fantástica – afirmé saltando en tacones junto a mi amiga, menos mal que nos habíamos sacado las colas de pavo real antes o se habrían caído llegando a romperse o lastimarnos terriblemente, parecíamos niñas al reaccionar de esa manera pero era lo que sentíamos

▪ ¡Y ya no quiero que estés molesta conmigo por lo del viejo verde! – me dijo ella alzando un poco la voz pues la música estaba demasiado alta aunque ya no estábamos en la pasarela

▪ No te preocupes, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras sin rendirle cuentas a nadie – le expliqué con sinceridad sin preocuparme mucho pues al fin y al cabo no me tenía que rendir explicaciones a mí sino a sí misma pues sus decisiones le afectarían a ella, no a mí

▪ Pero como sea, él no me interesa en lo absoluto, no me importa nadie – expresó mirándome a los ojos fijamente y entonces sentí un roce de nuestros labios, ese beso no fue impulsivo ni causado por la emoción, era diferente y me hacía ver las estrellas como solo pensé verlas con Jake pero ya no me sentía rara pues sabía lo que era – nadie más que tu – me sonrió genuinamente y yo hice lo mismo

▪ ¿No es un beso accidental? – pregunté sin nervios pero si con mi sonrisa permanente que no parecía quitarse con nada mientras entrecerraba los ojos, tomó mi mano cariñosamente

▪ No, en lo absoluto – respondió con rapidez pero muy exacta en su elección de palabras mientras movía mi mano columpiándola como si fuéramos unas niñas pequeñas – apúrate que tenemos que salir en cinco minutos para la presentación final – ella me soltó la mano y se metió a su cambiador

Ahora comprendía que me había enamorado extrañamente de ella pues disfrutaba pasar tiempo juntas y no como amigas ni compañeras de trabajo sino como algo más intenso, pero no por eso lograba borrar a Jake de mi mente así que volvía a confundirme pues aunque fuera bisexual, eso no significaba que podía amar a dos personas a la vez ya que en ningún concepto del amor eso estaba permitido, tenía que elegir en este elaborado triángulo amoroso que yo sola había formado por dejar que las cosas fluyan como el agua.


	17. Capítulo 16 ¿A quién pertenece mi cor?

Capítulo XVI: ¿A quién pertenece mi corazón?

NESSIE'S PoV

Desperté dándole la bienvenida a una nueva semana de escuela, hoy volvía a la apestosa realidad de ser una simple adolescente con sosos deberes estudiantiles al tener que asistir a clases para dar tres exámenes importantes de Sociología, Historia Mundial y Geografía, los dos primeros eran algo duros pero el último era el más fácil al repetirse la misma pregunta que abarcaba en 80% de la prueba que consistía en colocar los nombres de los países y sus capitales en un mapa del mundo dividido en naciones, esta situación se había mantenido así desde que ingresé a la Secundaria Westchester Senior y hasta creo que en los tiempos en los cuales mi hermana era de primer año; todo en la escuela ya no me parecía entretenido sino más bien era como una careta que cubría mi apariencia a la fuerza, ocultaba quien era verdaderamente para mostrar un lado oscuro que los demás sí querían ver pues abarcaba sus expectativas pero no las mías, y lo notaba aún más después del desfile junto a Victoria al ser yo misma agradándoles a todas esos desconocidos que habían venido a verme hacer lo que me encantaba, me había sentido deseada sin ser frívola pues yo aún consideraba a las otras modelos muy superiores a mí al tener mucho más experiencia y siendo aclamadas por las demás que llegaban a intimidarse por su mera presencia a pisar el suelo frío con sus tacones altos sin presentar sonido pero sí autoridad que nadie se atrevería a dudar.

Salí de la tina al terminar de bañarme con agua tibia por el invierno fuerte y extraño que azotaba a Los Ángeles, me sequé con una toalla que tenía un sol en el medio de distintos colores cálidos con un paisaje de edificios enormes que me había enviado Bella como un obsequio por el tonto gusto de gastar injustificadamente el dinero que había comenzado a ganar como una trabajadora más y ya no una simple pasante, cuando hablamos por el móvil ayer ella me contó que su jefe (que no era un pervertido sexual que se trataría de propasar con ella pues era más gay que Perez Hilton vistiendo rosa) le había dado un puesto como la asistente de la asistente de la asistente de uno de los ejecutivos más importantes de la corporación de la moderna revista, era una gran labor para recién estar comenzando pero la suerte siempre rodeaba a mi hermana así que no se le había hecho nada dificultoso llegar a tal posición pues lo que ella hacia lo efectuaba muy bien y así nadie podía dignarse a dar quejas de ella, estaba orgullosa de ella al aún mostrar que era una muchacha adaptable que encajaría muy bien en cualquier lugar donde pudiera expresar sus puntos fuertes que la caracterizaban tanto. Cuando terminé de secar mi cabello comencé a vestirme con un atuendo fiestero muy peculiar para usar en la Secundaria pues consistía de un plomo minivestido suelto hasta medio muslo tapizado por miles de cañitas minúsculas de color plata apiladas ordenadamente que daba la impresión de ser un vestido inspirado en la protagonista de la película de 'The Great Gatsby', también llevaba unas botas negras de gamuza hasta medio muslo con aberturas en forma de ovalo recostado para los dedos, una chaqueta de gaza blanca con pequeñas tiras de tela plateada y dorada cosida a ella a montones como si fuera una especie de plumaje en toda la prenda, el collar que me regaló mi hermana, otro collar que parecía más bien dos largas cadenas plomas juntas, unos pendientes chicos en forma de diamante rojizo y un brazalete simple del mismo prendido color; dejé mi cabello suelto pero con una especie de arreglo a lo Anne Boleyn en la serie de televisión 'The Tudors' y me maquillé a lo natural pues mi vestuario era suficiente para llamar la atención hasta a millas lejos de mí. Bajé las escaleras para comer mi ensalada de tomate matutina que le daba algo de color a mi rostro, actualmente era lo único que no era líquido que ingería pues tenía que mantener mi peso al tener un contrato para el catálogo de esta temporada de Naeem Khan, me habían visto en el aclamado desfile y me había pedido a Heidi pues creían que debía de ser la nueva imagen de su marca, lo cual era un verdadero honor que me hacía muy feliz; salí de casa y me aventuré hacía la escuela en mi auto donde reproduje la canción 'Fashion' de Lady Gaga, y aunque sabía que era muy obvio dada mi situación igualmente me encantaba pues me sentía poderosa e invencible sin ser una creída, seriamente esperaba no estar convirtiendo en una de esas chicas plásticas sin nada de cerebro ni aspiraciones en ser algo más que bonita, quería ser tan grandiosa como mi hermana pero en mi propio campo de juego sin ser una copia que nunca llegaría a ser exacta pues ambas éramos únicas aunque mi madre no estuviera de acuerdo con eso pues para ella solo existía Bella, su primogénita y yo solo era un espacio vacío que no llenaba sus expectativas en lo más mínimo; pero al menos ella era la única que pensaba que no valía mucho ya que para las demás personas yo era un tesoro o incluso un diamante en bruto que tenía que pulirse para ser una carísima joya, igual pensaban los muchachos menores y mayores de la Secundaria pues ahora mismo me observaban congelados al bajar de mi auto para ingresar a clases, para ellos yo era muy valiosa, obviamente que no por las razones que quería exactamente como una valiente mujer postmodernista pero al menos era un comienzo.

Caminé por los pasillos seguida por mi séquito de superficiales ayudantes sin vida propia mientras la población estudiantil se abría como el mar rojo al verme en escena, notaba algo diferente en los pasillos y todo se debía a los benditos posters del baile invernal que se me había olvidado por completo, volteé a ver a mis 'fieles compañeras' dándome cuenta de que ellas también solo hablaban de sus vestidos y parejas para la dichosa noche, ahora recién me acordaba de que no había comprado un vestido para la maldita ocasión especial, volví a ver los posters arruinándome la mañana al enterarme de que la festividad se celebraba esta noche.

▪ ¿Y qué vestido te pondrás hoy, Nessie? – preguntó Bree con una voz irritante como si fuera un despertador con el sonido del piar de un pollito bebé, pero este se escuchaba directamente en mis oídos haciéndome sobresaltar mientras me alejaba de mi monologo interno, me calmé un poco pues mataría a una inocente sin neuronas si no alertaba a mi sentido común

▪ No lo sé aún – respondí con tranquilidad para no verme débil mientras pensaba en las maneras por las cuales podría obtener un vestido hermoso a última hora

▪ ¡Pero el baile es esta noche! – exclamó Angela casi gritándome como si su poca autoridad hubiera crecido más de cinco tallas en segundos, se oía molesta como si le afectara que yo no llevara vestido, el resto de personas que caminaban por los pasillos se dieron cuenta de esto y la miraron interesados en lo que pudiera sucederle gracias a su atrevimiento, volteé a verla lentamente como si estuviera poseída

▪ ¡Eso ya lo sé, listilla! – le reclamé en voz baja observándola con odio mientras ella se moría de miedo por mi aptitud, me di cuenta de que los demás seguían mirando el espectáculo así que les ofrecí una mirada envenenada que provocó que continuaran caminando hacia otra dirección - ¡no eres nadie para gritarme, y si yo quisiera te podría destruir como a un maldito gusano al pisarte con los tacones así que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa insolente forma a menos que quieras soportar una maldita bofetada!

▪ Lo siento, solo me preocupé, no lo volveré a hacer… lo prometo – se disculpó sin poder mirarme por el temor, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo o en sus botas azules mientras que me dio algo de lastima al igual que a Bree

▪ Bueno, yo ya veré como consigo mi vestido, solo sé que será espectacular cuando lo vean esta noche – admití confiadamente sin saber aún como lo hallaría pues tenía unos gustos difíciles de encontrar en una tienda común, ni con un personal shopper podría encontrar lo que mi mente producía como inigualable, me acerqué a mi casillero para sacar mi lapicero negro para desarrollar el examen de Geografía sin dificultades, cuando volteé a observarlas noté que ellas me veían con admiración como si fueran un par de cachorros y yo su ama, simplemente no sabía manejarse solas en este pequeño mundo que si lo mirabas desde lejos no era un problema pero cuando vivías en él lo más sensato era ser como ellas, como nunca planeé ser y ahora comenzaba a asustarme de tantas malas aptitudes y la necesidad de cubrir las apariencias frente a gente que no te merecía

Resolví los tres exámenes seguidos pues las clases eran en las tres primeras horas antes del primer receso, no había resultado tan fácil como había imaginado pero tampoco fue el fin del mundo pues el haber estudiado el domingo me ayudaba con esta clase de problemas que si tenían una solución, recordé cuando les había echado un vistazo a Angela y a Bree cuando aún ni iban por la mitad de la prueba y me habían dado pena pero de alguna forma me daba satisfacción que aún no me haya convertido en una como ellas, todavía existía algo de la irreverente Nessie en mí y me sentía aliviada de que aunque sea en esto seguía siendo aquella niña sarcástica a quien no le importaba lo que las personas pensaban de su físico, deseaba volver a ser aquella chica pero ya no había vuelta atrás con esto pues mi decisión había sido crecer y demostrar a los demás que se equivocaban al solo compararme con alguien pues yo podía valerme de mí misma para hacerme camino en el mundo, ahora solo debía de deshacerme de esas ideas tontas de volver a ser la misma idiota que confiaba en un chico solo porque se habían acostado una vez. La historia cambiaba al extremo cuando una veía a Benjamín resolver un examen de cualquier tipo pues aunque él fuera atractivo no significaba que fuera alguien sin cerebro ya que era tan brillante como los reflejos en su cabello, él terminó todos rapidísimo y por eso salió incluso antes que yo del salón de clases como si no tuviera aire en ese espacio cerrado. Ayer lo había llamado y habíamos hecho las paces, eso me agradaba mucho porque necesitaba a mi mejor amigo junto a mí para no volverme una de ellas por completo al querer conservar mi mente, aunque aún no le había contado sobre mi descubrimiento personal pues solo habíamos hablado de lo grandioso que sería retomar nuestra entrañable amistad que debía de ser para siempre, debíamos comenzar por dejar de pelear por tonterías sin sentido así que ambos acordamos ser honestos con todo aunque fuera doloroso para no reservarnos la amargura que pudiéramos tener al no decir las cosas como eran. Lo estaba mirando hace un minuto aproximadamente mientras tomaba una lata de Pepsi que sabía que contenía Red Bull, decidí acercarme a él para poder hablar civilizadamente cara a cara como los amigos que se suponía habíamos vuelto a ser; llegué hasta su banca que estaba cubierta por la sombra del gran árbol a su lado, él me sonrió y me indicó que me sentara amistosamente.

▪ Hola, B – lo saludé sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conocí y me agradó su forma directa de ser con los demás como si fuera un verdadero hermano que nunca había tenido la dicha de poseer – ayer no me contaste nada de tu nueva vida así que mis oídos estarán atentos ante cualquier noticia o bomba que desees soltar

▪ Hey y ok – respondí con ganas de reírme y con los ojos entrecerrados - Como hemos vuelto a ser mejores amigos necesito decirte algo sumamente importante que te va sorprender pero es como me siento

▪ ¿No estarás enamorada de mí o algo así, cierto? – preguntó preocupado con una mirada de miedo alejándose ligeramente de mi cuerpo en la larga banca – porque tú ya sabes que te falta algo específico para ser mi tipo, linda

▪ ¡Demonios, no! – grité espantada por su suposición pues si bien antes me había sentido ligeramente atraída a él por su bien formado físico, eso ya era parte del pasado – Santo Dios, ya sé eso, - exclamé en voz baja - y no se trata de eso, sino de algo realmente mío que hasta el sábado no tenía idea de que me perteneciera y tu serías el primero al que se lo cuento

▪ Oh, yo supuse que como mi físico es tan grácil… - no siguió alagándose a sí mismo cuando vio mi expresión de aburrimiento y enojo con una ceja levantada, creo que fui ultra convincente pues paró de hablar de su persona como si fuera un maldito dios griego – lo siento, continua

▪ Bueno, iré directamente al punto de la historia – comencé segura de lo que iba a decir y sin nervios pues sabía que me traicionarían como Brat Pitt a Jennifer Aniston en el set de 'Sr. Y Sra. Smith' – creo, yo sé que me gusta mucho Victoria pero ya no como una amiga solamente, ni como una hermana, nos besamos dos veces y sentí algo grande, estoy un 99% segura de que me enamoré o de que al menos tengo un fuerte ¨Crush¨ con ella, ¿qué piensas?

▪ '¿Qué es lo que pienso?' – repitió lo que dije con paciencia y con pausas dramáticas que creí que ya no usaba desde el primer año pero veía que me había equivocado – bueno, yo pienso que tienes aún algo importante con Jake y que estas confundida con tanta maravilla con el modelaje, uno no solo descubre su sexualidad por un simple beso, yo lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón pues siempre me sentí diferente pero tú solo estas obviamente confundida, dime ¿qué pasará con Jake?, ahora supuestamente ¿qué sientes por él?, ¿acaso ya no hay nada y por eso dices que eres gay?

▪ No he dicho que fuera gay, solo que me gusta Victoria de forma diferente – me defendí de sus 'ataques' pues así se sentían en mi mente, que cada palabra que salía de su boca me trataba de asesinar – y también sigo sintiendo algo por Jake, solo que no es tan intenso como antes, me siento igual por los dos y no estoy malditamente confundida, ¡demonios! – no quería que me volviera a decir así pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo que sufría con los perjuicios de ese calaña, así que sería directa – Solo te quería decir que me gustan ambos bandos, soy Bi, supongo que así puedes decirle sin la palabra con 'S' en el medio

▪ ¿Y estas segura de que no eres algo bicuriosa? – preguntó inseguro pues se notaba que no había recibido muy bien el balde de agua con mis confesiones, su nerviosismo se notaba en la forma en la cual movía las manos para expresarse mejor

▪ Estoy muy segura de lo que soy – respondí honestamente sin trabarme pues ya no tenía nada que esconder – y sé que es raro pero debo admitir que me sentí realmente atraída por muchas de las chicas en el desfile de Victoria Secret con tanta lencería, e incluso ahora me siento demasiado hechizada por Jake jugando soccer, ¡es que solo míralo todo sexy!

▪ ¡Tienes la maldita razón! – exclamó Benjamín mirando hacia donde él estaba jugando como nunca por diversión, yo sabía que no era su pasión pero lo hacía cuando no tenía otras responsabilidades cuando su hermano lo visitaba – Yo solo me había dado cuenta del cuerpazo de Leo pero ahora fijándome bien tu ex sí que se ve genial con esa camiseta pegándose a su pecho sudado…

▪ ¡Hey, los ojos aquí! – lo regañé señalando mi rostro pues no quería que lo examinara para sus propósitos pervertidos como con todos los demás muchachos que consideraba simpático, me miró con serenidad

▪ Ok, está muy bien que te gusten los dos pero solo recuerda que para cualquier relación solo puedes estar con uno así que tendrás que elegir tarde o temprano, esto no es un maldito triángulo amoroso del siglo veintiuno porque uno de los lados se tiene que cortar ya – me explicó dejando atrás lo gracioso para darme un toque de realidad que sabía que me golpearía con violencia, pero aunque me pareciera difícil y aguafiestas entendía que era algo que tendría que afrontar cuando estuviera lista peor solo esperaba que no fuera tan tarde, el timbre de la cuarta hora retumbó en mis oídos – vayamos a clases

Al llegar a casa luego de un arduo día en la Secundaria solo tomé una gran taza de café expreso helado aunque fuera invierno siempre me gustaba enfriarme aún más que mi temperatura externa, y al subir a mi habitación en lo único que podía pensar eran en los pros y los contras de cada uno de mis 'love interests' comenzando por Victoria que era más que impresionante conmigo, ella me había confesado que solo le interesaba yo y fue ahí cuando me besó, me sentía encantada cuando pasaba el tiempo junto a ella con sus ocurrencias subidas de tono y con lo sarcástica que resultaba ser al tener esa juventud que no arruinaba su felicidad por nada sino que la hacía mejor, ella era tan libre en todos los aspectos incluidos y eso no era tan bueno como pensaba pues el acostarse con distintos hombres para obtener lo que quería no era algo de lo que yo fuera partidaria y ni hablar de sus aventuras con los fotógrafos comprometidos; en cambio Kyle era dulcemente tierno como un osito de felpa que podías abrazar por lo fantástico que podía llegar a ser mi primer amor de adolescencia, él me hacía dichosa con la preocupación constante que demostraba sentir por mí cuando creía que estaba en peligro, era como tener mi superhéroe personal que siempre velaría por mi bienestar sin importar lo que él pudiera arriesgar pero era muy voluble e inseguro consigo mismo y no sabía si él seguiría siendo el chico dorado o se convertiría nuevamente en el intento de jock idiota que no se veía interesado en su novia, nunca sabría en qué estado se encontraría pues podría cambiar en cualquier momento sin previo aviso por no considerarse lo suficientemente bueno para mí adivinando lo que supuestamente me agradaba en un chico para transformarse en algo que odiaba en serio y así arruinando la relación nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos parecía ser bueno o malo, ya no estaba segura de nada llegando a confundirme sin poder decidir nada sobre nadie, solo quería salir de este embrollo y ser eternamente venturosa pero no pasaría en un largo tiempo, ni siquiera me sentía con ánimos para preguntarle a alguien más lo que debía de hacer al no querer interrumpir la buena existencia de Bella en Nueva York con su nueva familia de amigos, tampoco podía arruinar el viaje de mi papá a Rusia con mis tonterías de niña chica aparte de que no me sentía totalmente lista como para contarle a otra persona lo que me sucedía ya que sabía que no todos eran de tan mente abierta como mi mejor amigo así que tenía miedo como nunca antes pensé tenerlo por algo que no fuera el contacto con los espíritus del más allá pero veía que si tenía miedo al odio que pudiera recibir de las personas que verdaderamente me importaban.

El timbre sonó y como sabía que mamá jamás bajaría para abrir la puerta cuando tomaba sus eternas siestas decidí abrir yo, viendo a un repartidor de correo que no creí que seguían existiendo con una caja sellada en la mano izquierda y un cuadernillo con un papel para que lo firmara, así lo hice recibiendo el paquete que decía: ¨para la hermanita mejor vestida del mundo, le doy este humilde obsequio que espero sea de su agrado – Bella¨. Abrí la caja con cuidado descubriendo lo más hermoso que alguien me habría podido regalar en este día de vida o muerte por lo del baile que me había vuelto a olvidar, era un vestido strapless color plomo brilloso que parecía ser un gran pedazo de gaza que envolvería a un persona atando los dos extremos en el medio con una especie de cola en la parte de atrás que se arrastraría no mostrando mis muslos ni piernas en la parte posterior pero sí enseñando desde la mitad de los muslos para abajo de la parte del frente, con la parte del pecho con una abertura en 'V' que le daba una apariencia de túnica griega por las pequeñas arrugas artísticas que se veían en toda su extensión con un poco de pedrería negra en la parte que cubría el pecho y la parte superior del muslo derecho, había visto que era de Ralph Lauren llegando a considerar que todo ya era tan precioso que casi lloré al seguir viendo lo que había en la caja que incluía un anillo plateado con detalles tallados a mano aparentemente con una piedra color turquesa pálido, una vandana delgada color negro hecha de encaje con el diseño de olas del mar tejidas que cubriría mi frente, un collar de plata con cinco pequeños diamantes con otros tres medianos y uno grande en forma de lágrima al medio que se veía pesado de llevar, otro anillo de oro decorado con miles de piedras de fantasía transparentes y finalmente estaba un par de zapatos de tacón alto color negro de algodón con la suela altísima que me haría ver aún más alta; no podía creer que todo eso haya entrado en la caja pero lo que no podía creer más era que le importara tanto a mi hermana que incluso se acordara de que tenía un baile hoy, lo cual me hizo acordar de algo importante que provocó que viera al reloj de la sala de estar dándome cuenta de la hora y de que tenía una hora aproximadamente de retraso para comenzar a alistarme, solo esperaba no llegar tarde a la celebración.

Lo hice todo rápido dándome cuenta de lo ceñido que estaba el vestido, me peiné con unos rizos en las puntas del cabello que se veía muy bien y me maquillé con un rojo sangre en los labios y usé sombras oscuras que realzaban mis ojos celestes aturquesados; con una velocidad impresionante pues no me caí de las escaleras logré salir de casa y adentrarme en mi auto para dirigirme al baile invernal auspiciado por los de último año que se graduaban muy pronto. Al llegar, todo se veía como si fuera Central Park en Navidad pues tenía una decoración llena de árboles cubiertos por nieve falsa con copos de nieve hechos de cristal colgando del techo donde se escuchaba la versión de 'Ready Set Go' cantada por Rocketeer, cuando me vieron se abrieron como en la mañana y en el escenario podía ver que ya iban a decir quién era la reina del baile pues el maestro Harding estaba con el micrófono en mano junto a un muchacho coronado como rey pero la de reina seguía a lado del profesor.

▪ …y su reina del baile invernal de este año es… - odiaba cuando hacían esa pausa tratando de añadirle drama a la ya estúpida situación pues era tan Hollywoodense y falso - …Renesmee Swan

Aunque me habían sugerido que ganaría antes me sentí más fría y extraña que antes, estaba vestida de la manera más glamorosa que podía conocer pero no me sentía lista para unirme a ese clan frívolo lleno de dolores de cabeza y con cuidado a las apariencias, pero ciertamente no sé cómo hice para mover mis piernas hasta el escenario lista para dar mi discurso tomando el micrófono del maestro que había anunciado mi nombre y me colocaba la corona de acero decorado con distintas piedrecillas de fantasía baratas, sentí todas aquellas miradas incluidas la de mi mejor amigo que se veía más aburrido que hasta superaba a la banda de góticos, estaba a su lado Kyle sonriéndome como si realmente fuera de la realeza y también estaban unas vanguardistas Bree y Ángela, ambas con distintos rostros pues la primera se veía orgullosa de mí y la segunda era como una segunda Tanya mucho más celosa que la antigua.

▪ Gracias – dije asustándome un poco por el sonido de mi voz en el aparato – como su nueva reina elijo desistir de mi cargo otorgándoselo a alguien que sé que se lo merece más que yo, - la gente estaba en shock - esa persona es Bree, - la miré de reojo - sube de una vez

Ella lo hizo confundida y le puse la corona cuando estuvo a mi lado haciéndole una corta reverencia con una honesta sonrisa, salí del salón del baile triunfante pues todos aplaudieron a la verdadera reina del baile y me sentía orgullosa de ello, había hecho algo desinteresado por primera vez en mi vida sintiéndome con una enorme dicha. Vi como Jake salía detrás de mí y me quedé mirándolo parada sobre el concreto de la entrada de la escuela, él me sonrió.

▪ Lo que hiciste fue grandioso – admitió con seriedad pero incluso así se veía totalmente tierno como si nada pudiera hacerlo ver mal, no entendía eso pero era bueno ante mis ojos

▪ Sé que piensas que todas son unas perras pero ella es una niña buena y quería la corona así que le di esa pedazo de felicidad – le expliqué con algo de detalle mientras sentía el frío en mis brazos sobándome mucho para entrar en calor, él aparentemente se dio cuenta y me puso su saco negro encima educadamente

▪ ¿Así que ya no eres una perra? – preguntó sin ofenderme con el calificativo pues siendo honesta yo realmente me estaba convirtiendo en esa clase de persona tan vacía

▪ Ya no me siento así, y supongo que nunca lo fui – aclaré desinteresada y con un poco de sueño aunque aún era temprano para querer dormir, a estas horas me quedaba prendida con mi iPad

▪ Lo sé – respondió acercándoseme con naturalidad, tomó mi fría mejilla con su cálida palma y nos acercó disminuyendo a distancia a cero

Ese beso fue diferente a todos los que había sentido en mi vida entera pues no lo sentía como un saludo o una despedida, solo que no quería parar de rosarlo con mis labios así que enrosqué mis dedos con su sedoso cabello mientras él colocaba sus manos ahora en mi cintura, todo se sentía correcto en su totalidad dándome un alivio enorme que no entendía pero comenzaba a experimentar esa sensación de poder volar sin siquiera considerar que podrías caer pues me sentía poderosa como nunca, era como tener tu primer beso con la excepción de que todo era fenomenal y ya no existía ese miedo clásico de no tenerlo todo para efectuarlo ya que ahora me sentía más lista que nadie en este fantástico mundo, y quizá no había conservado mi corona pero al menos el chico que amaba si se quedaría conmigo por unos cuantos minutos.


	18. Capítulo 17 No Me Dejes Ir

Capítulo XVII: No Me Dejes Ir

NESSIE'S PoV

Gracias al dulce y apasionado beso que Jake me había dado anoche, me estaba pasando el día con más ideas sobre cómo decidirme entre uno de los dos para detener toda esa maldita confusión, durante la primera clase había escuchado a Bree agradecerme más de mil veces el haberle obsequiado la corona pues siempre había sido su verdadero sueño triunfar en lo que sea y yo cumplí su deseo desinteresadamente, por otro lado Angela solo le repetía que no era una reina de verdad porque nadie había votado por ella y que no se lo merecía pues no tenía la apariencia de una real al ser tan poco hiriente con los perdedores, yo escuchaba lo que se decían pero no intervine al prestar la más mínima atención a sus motivos ya que era como si mi mente estuviera en otro lado pues ni siquiera en las clases o cuando Benjamín me preguntaba sobre mi atuendo nocturno en el receso lo había oído a conciencia al estar preocupada por otros temas que debía de solucionar antes de que explotaran en mi cabeza, por un momento estaba totalmente ilusionada con Victoria por su forma de ser conmigo y por la manera divertida con la cual veía las dificultades de esta vida sin crearse problemas pues solo se dejaba llevar por la corriente creyendo que ese sería su destino, y después me ponía a pensar en Jake siendo como un bendito príncipe de cuentos con su aptitud de muchacho insuperable en cualquier aspecto pero de la mejor forma pues era encantador conmigo cuando se lo proponía justamente como ayer al besarme sin ser nada sugestivo provocándome aquella sensación que todas las niñas experimentaban en su primer beso de amor, aquella por la cual te sentías volar y deseabas gritar de la felicidad e incluso cuando me llevó a casa en su nuevísimo Toyota negro con lunas polarizadas (por lo cual tuve que irme hoy a clases en taxi pues mi auto se había quedado en el estacionamiento toda la maldita noche) donde todo el recorrido escuchamos nuestra canción favorita desde que éramos pequeños 'Hey Jude', a él le agradaba desde que su abuelo se la cantaba a él y su hermano cuando eran pequeños y digamos que le hacía recordar los buenos momentos en los cuales aún tenía una familia unida de la cual se sentía orgulloso de ser parte, y por otro lado a mí me encantaba porque Bella me la cantaba cuando era una pequeña miedosa cuando mamá se embriagaba pero yo por dentro sabía que había una enorme posibilidad de que papá se la hubiera enseñado para que lo recuerde así que era aún mejor; finalmente cuando llegamos a mi casa me intentó besar nuevamente pero lo detuve con amabilidad explicándole lo que me sucedía con respecto a mi confusión y afortunadamente reaccionó de la forma más comprensiva en el mundo, fue extraño pues no me atacó ni nada parecido a ello cuando pensé que me rechazaría para siempre, luego solo me dijo que me esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera para decidirme y sin importar a quien eligiera él siempre estaría a mi lado aunque sea como solo un buen amigo lo que me demostraba que él había vuelto a ser el antiguo Jake sin cambios repentinos por falta de confianza sino que ya era mi amor pero ni por eso mi mente ni mi corazón se aclararon dejándome el camino libre, él se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla izquierda para luego retirarse. Hoy lo había visto pero no me atreví a dirigirle la palabra pues no quería darle esperanzas que quizá luego ya no existieran arruinándolo todo por una insensatez, solo me dediqué a mirarlo analizando cada movimiento que efectuaba como si observara un documental realmente interesante y solo lograba suspirar cada vez que me regalaba una de sus indomables sonrisas que incluían un guiño de ensueño, era como si me hipnotizara con su presencia o cuando estaba a poca distancia de mí como si estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera. Aún pensaba en Victoria y en lo que podía estar haciendo ahora en vez de preocuparse como yo, ella seguramente estaría tranquila como un espíritu libre divirtiéndose en alguna fiesta o comprándose ropa carísima con el dinero que cobró por el desfile de Victoria Secret, pero definitivamente la estaba pasando de lo mejor ya que aunque ni siquiera fuera mitad de semana ella consideraba que todos los días eran maravillosos para celebrar lo que fuera por eso pertenecía a muchas religiones que le permitían ir a festejos ceremoniales donde la gente bailaba por diferentes razones que ni ella misma entendía pero le encantaba, pero lo mejor era que al parecer ella nunca se ponía triste al ver la felicidad en el rincón más oscuro de la penumbra. Y así regresaba la confusión que parecía estar adherida a mi cerebro y aunque trataba de quitármela reemplazándola con claridad, nada cambiaba en mi dividido corazón indeciso de personaje de novela romántica contemporánea.

Alguien entró a mi habitación o al menos eso sentí, volteé dándome cuenta de que se trataba de mi mamá agitando un pañuelo como símbolo de que venía en son de paz, reí un poco ante tan ocurrencia y noté que estaba vestida para salir de fiesta probablemente aunque aún eran las seis de la tarde, ella llevaba puesto un juvenil minivestido ceñido de color negro con tirantes gruesos entrelazados en su cuello dejando una abertura en forma de triángulo largo del tamaño de una mano en el frente del tronco con la espalda descubierta y un par de zapatos de tacón alto color palo rosa con una delgada correíta y abertura para los dedos; parecía que quería verse como una adolescente como actuaba siempre pero esto ya era demasiado, era ridículo a su edad intentar lucir como una de las muchachas de mi escuela pues ya era hora de que comenzara a dar señales de madurez.

▪ Hey – dijo sentándose al lado mío en mi cama mientras yo me encontraba junto al respaldar con las piernas entrelazadas esperando cualquier tipo de bomba que me pudiera lanzar sin previo aviso – solo quería terminar con este silencio incómodo para ambas mostrándote mis más sinceras disculpas por la idiotez que cometí contigo, - se veía realmente arrepentida, lo veía en sus ojos que parecían mostrar odio por sí misma, suspiró con una sonrisa y quitó un mechón de cabello de mi rostro que interrumpía mi vista – así que dime, ¿qué sucede en tu vida, Nessie?

▪ Nada, mamá, en serio – respondí con poca credibilidad en mis palabras y hasta yo lo había notado sin poder disimularlo ni un poco al no poder ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos bajando la mirada, ella levantó mi barbilla con delicadeza para poder verme con claridad

▪ Sé que hay algo, ¿me lo dirás, pequeñita? Confía en mí – admitió con una dulzura tierna que pensé solo tenía para Bella, pero cuando me dijo 'pequeñita' me hizo sonreír pues siempre llamaba a mi hermana así para mostrarle cariño de madre y eso era como un alago que tomaría prisionero en mi mente hasta que lo procesara llenándome de ello, ahora sabía que sí le interesaba así que le podía confesar todo sin temer por nada pues me demostraba que si me consideraba digna de su cariño de madre

▪ Si hay algo pero mamá, - estaba algo nerviosa pero lo haría – necesito que abras tu mente a cualquier tipo de ideas, ¿puedo yo confiar en que así lo harás? – ya no estaba tan desconfiada cuando asintió con la cabeza con apariencia tranquila y mucho más relajada que antes – Ok, mamá, estoy enamorada de dos personas muy diferentes y no tengo idea a quien escoger porque cuando pienso que él debe ser el correcto, resulta que ella es la correcta pero no sé qué hacer y…

▪ ¿Ella? – me interrumpió y era obvio que se encontraba en shock pero aún podía mover sus labios - ¿una chica? – parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento - ¿estas 'enamorada' de una chica?

▪ Sí, es Victoria, bueno, 'Vicky' – me confundí al usar los nombres para tratar de explicarle bien – es que su verdadero nombre es Victoria, - cerró los ojos - cuando paso tiempo con ella todo parece ser solo alegría sin preocupaciones mundanas, ella es increíble…

▪ No quiero oír nada más – ella negaba con la cabeza agitando sus manos en desacuerdo, abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente – Nessie, solo te encuentras confundida, ¿comprendes? – me quería obligar a entender eso pero yo sabía que no era una confusión pasajera pues esa había sido mi primera idea al besarla – Esa estúpida muchacha te ha metido ideas en la cabeza que no son ciertas en lo absoluto, tú crees quererla pero ¡no es así! – se comenzó a exasperar

▪ Mamá – la tomé de los hombros para que respirara y asimilara lo siguiente que le informaría – me enamoré de ella, no es que esté confundida, simplemente la amo y ese ni siquiera es el problema porque…

▪ ¡No! – gritó liberándose de mis manos como si yo tuviera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa, se veía molesta llegando a asustarme mucho - ¡tú eres una hermosa chica común, no eres un fenómeno como esos otros muchachos! ¡No quiero seguir hablando de esta estupidez!

▪ No es una estupidez, mamá – le recalqué tratando de tranquilizarla pues comenzaba a temer por mi vida con su aptitud tan violenta, odiaba que se comportara así pero buscaría la forma de hacerla entrar en razón

▪ Si quieres experimentar, muy bien, pero no trates de ser diferente de tu hermana con esta clase de libertades tuyas – me reclamó aún con gritos como si la hubiera insultado o algo así, como si yo fuera alguien digna de recibir golpes violentos convertidos en palabras hirientes y retrogradas

▪ ¡No es un experimento, yo la amo! – exclamé para llamar su atención tratando de luchar contra su voz altísima de mujer enojada, y aunque me sentía débil decidí continuar defendiéndome de sus ataques pues no podía dejarme vencer por ella, ya no

▪ ¡Entonces, sí la amas tanto, vete de aquí con ella! – no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su odio, ella me echaría de la casa tal y como lo hizo con Tasha hace años cuando la equivocada era ella, siempre ella – No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor yo me voy ahora pero cuando vuelva no quiero ver tu asqueroso rostro de fenómeno en mi maldita casa – eso me lastimó mucho, ya podía sentir las lágrimas inundar mi rostro cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta para irse de mi 'patética' presencia, volteó a verme con desprecio - ¡Dentro de ti sabes que estas mal y yo deseo no tener una segunda hija si hubiera sabido que sería un desperdicio!

La puerta la cerró con fuerza al retirarse provocando que el sonido estridente retumbara en mis oídos como otro grito, pero eso no era nada a comparación de todas sus injuriosas palabras que pasaban una y otra vez por mis recuerdos provocando que las lágrimas siguieran humedeciendo mi rostro sin verle un fin; me sentía peor que todas aquellas veces en las que ella me criticaba por no ser como Bella pues ahora lo hacía deseando que no hubiera nacido y aunque había leído que cuando una se abría con sus padres la primera vez siempre sería difícil, nunca imaginé que doliera tanto el rechazo de una madre que siempre me había rechazado por ser como era al no parecerme en nada a su hija prodigio siendo un 'fenómeno' como ella me había llamado, no quería vivir con su odio y hasta pensaba en ser más como mi hermana dejando atrás mi amor por aquella chica que me había hecho feliz para que mi mamá me quisiera al menos por una vez, solo deseaba que ella fuera mi mamá y no mi asesina pues era así como lo sentía, que ella me mataba al tan solo preferirlo a tener que aceptarme como realmente era ya que para ella lo único que no andaba bien en esta 'familia' era yo que venía solo para arruinar su paz con mis experimentos y siendo una pérdida de años para su perfecta existencia. Resolví llamar a la persona que me animaría un poco, tomando el consejo de mí madre marqué el número de Victoria en mi móvil y esperé a que me contestara.

▪ Hola, Victoria necesito hablar contigo – me expresé rápido pues sabía que alguien ya había contestado su móvil y quería que todo mi pesar me dejara para ser reemplazado por jubilo

▪ Vic está algo ocupada – dijo una voz masculina conocida, escuché en el fondo que la voz de mi amiga decía algo como '¿quién es?' – algún recado que le quieras dejar pues como te dije ella está muy ocupada en otros asuntos – reconocí la voz del maldito de James, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pues me sentía confundida por primera vez con relación a ella, ahora la escuché decir 'vuelve a la cama, lindo' – hey, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Tienes algún mensaje para 'Vic' o no?

▪ Sí, tengo uno – estaba molesta y triste por todo lo que me sucedía pero no los dejaría oírme sollozar – dile que, ¡se vaya a infierno!

Colgué escapando de la cruda realidad que me enseñaba a una Victoria que ya no me quería sino que me lastimaba al haberme ilusionado para después escupirme en la cara acostándose con el idiota de James, veía ahora claramente que mi mejor amigo había tenido toda la razón al ser desconfiado de ella pues ahora era más que obvio que solo me utilizaba por los contratos que le daban gracias a mi imagen, todas las influencias se las conseguía porque la creí mi amiga y no la arpía chupasangre que realmente era haciendo lo que fuera para tener lo que quería hasta que absorbiera todo lo que le convenía, también al meterse a la cama con James tendría mucha más influencia gracias a los grandiosos comentarios que el pervertido le daría a Heidi sobre ella; ahora todo me dolía mucho más por haberme enamorado de la más grande mentira sobre la faz de la tierra que me hacía sufrir como si alguien hubiera tomado mi corazón arrancándolo de mi pecho con violencia para aplastarlo sin devolvérmelo dejándome enormemente débil y con dificultades para respirar por todas las lágrimas que derramaba gracias al inmenso martirio que me atormentaba sin dejarme salir de su laberinto de emociones negativas para mí. Ella continuó llamándome pero yo no contestaba, borré su número y hasta programé mi móvil para no recibir llamadas de números no registrados en mi agenda; mientras buscaba ahí apareció el número de alguien que si me comprendería sin darme la espalda en lo más mínimo, marqué sosteniendo el aparato en mi mejilla.

▪ ¡Hola!, justo estaba pensando en ti, - expresó con su voz de hada madrina que la escuchaba en mi cabeza reemplazando los gritos – oye, estoy en LA por unos negocios con mi jefe así que en cualquier momento cuando esté libre iré por ahí a visitarte

▪ Hey – contesté con poca fuerza – te necesito mucho – sollocé expresando mi pena y no me pude controlar más – por favor vuelve a casa

▪ Ahora mismo voy para allá – se escuchaba preocupada como una madre lo estaría pero ella era solo mi hermana mayor – tranquila, hermanita,- es no podía hacerlo aunque lo intentara - no tengas miedo que yo cuidaré de ti cuando llegué, - me pude sostener un poco más con sus palabras de aliento – nos vemos

Traté de limpiar un poco más mis empañados ojos pero no logré nada más que extender el líquido lagrimal por mis mejillas un poco más; sentí un poco de comezón en la muñeca entonces me rasqué pero sentí un líquido caliente en mi dedo cuando lo hice y justamente lo que sospeché se hizo realidad, mi madre al quitar mis manos de sus brazos me arañó con profundidad abriéndome la piel que sangraba un poco así que abrumada fui hacia el baño para lavar la herida y evitar una infección pero no sé porque comencé a vomitar en la taza del retrete cuando vi de cerca el corte, sentía que me moría hasta que terminé con un fuerte dolor de estómago sin explicación alguna pero ni ese dolor se comparaba al que sentía por no sentirme protegida por mi mamá y tener que recurrir a mi pobre hermana para que me cuidara como antes cuando éramos niñas. En eso escuché que alguien subía por las escaleras corriendo y temí lo peor, que fuera mi mamá lista para echarme a la calle por no ser normal como deseaba pero afortunadamente no era ella, al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me apresuré a abrazar a mi hermana que había venido prácticamente con una velocidad inhumana hacía aquí por mí, lloré un poco en su hombro pero pude componerme a tiempo para dejar de ser una molestia para alguien que si valía la pena. La invité a que se sentara en mi cama para explicarle pues realmente se veía interesada en lo que me sucedía, para ella no era una tontería sino algo muy serio y de importancia mayor.

▪ Le confesé a mamá que me gustan los chicos y las chicas – con ella si me sentía confiada como si aunque le dijera que tenía un arma en mi habitación, mi hermana no se molestaría sino que me entendería por el simple hecho de que le importaba como una hija

▪ ¿Por qué no sabía yo eso? – preguntó sarcástica y pasiva como si lo hubiera sabido desde siempre, incluso antes que yo, sonrió tranquilamente indicándome que continuara

▪ No quería arruinar tu vida en Nueva York, no quería aburrirte con mis tonterías – me excusé explicándole porque no había podido hacerlo, ya no quería seguir matando las aspiraciones de los demás con mis tontos dramas de niña

▪ No son tonterías, 'Ness' – explicó levantándome la moral – es algo muy importante porque es quien eres, al menos para mí sigues siendo mi más importante prioridad

▪ Díselo a mamá que me echó de la casa porque soy un fenómeno y ahora la chica que amaba solo me había estado usando para tener contratos con otras marcas para su propio beneficio – me puse a llorar otra vez pero Bella me consoló abrazándome con fuerza sin dejarme ir ni yo tampoco quería hacerlo pues me sentía de alguna forma extremadamente segura a su lado

▪ No eres ningún fenómeno, - renegó mi hermana mientras acariciaba mi cabello arrullándome – tú, mi hermanita querida, eres una chica perfecta tal y como eres al ser tan bonita e inteligente con anhelos y sueños que la mayoría a tu edad deja de tener poco a poco; - era agradable que alguien notara que no eras un desperdicio, mi autoestima se iba levantando con lentitud pero segura – y esa idiota se lo pierde pues tu eres la chica más valiosa que conozco y conseguirás a alguien superior que te amé con todos tus sarcasmos y tus malos ratos, no quiero que estés triste por esa situación

▪ Gracias, te quiero, Bella – admití sin sentirme vulnerable pues era como si hablara con mi hada madrina o algo parecido, era alguien que no permitiría que nada malo me pasara; ella no se separó de mí ni por un segundo

▪ Yo también, pequeñita – respondió con ternura sin dejar de abrazarme; sentí un beso en mi nuca que me alegró más que nada en este maldito año, entonces comenzó a tararear la letra de 'Hey Jude' pues sabía que así sanaría todas las heridas emocionales que sufría

Cuando iba por la mitad me sumergí en un gigantesco sueño del cual no quería despertar para nada.


	19. Capítulo 18 Perdí La Cabeza

Capítulo XVIII: Perdí la Cabeza

NESSIE'S PoV

Abrí los ojos con la débil luminosidad tan característica de la madrugada, tuve la necesidad de estirarme así que decidí sentarme en mi cama con sumo cuidado para no despertar a mi hermana que seguía dormida en el largo sofá naranja que había a los pies de mi cama; comencé a mirar por la ventana para ver si podía volver a dormirme pero solo logré distraerme un poco con el lento movimiento de las nubes en el cielo maravillándome pues nunca antes lo había hecho y no tenía ni idea de que ellas pudieran irse en una dirección uniéndose a otra que estuviera a su lado, todo era hermoso por un momento en mi existencia sin tantas decepciones amorosas y aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar nuevamente no podía hacerlo pues al parecer ayer ya había usado mi dotación anual de lágrimas, pero también podía ser por el hecho de que mi estómago estaba resonando como todas las mañanas indicándome que tenía hambre, sin embargo ya estaba harta de comer o tomar lo mismo para no engordar así que decidí bajar hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido para ver que me preparaba, me puse mi bata ploma de algodón por el frío que tendría al no tener sabanas abajo. Al llegar calenté agua en la tetera para prepararme algo de leche con chocolate, quería saborear su delicioso sabor azucarado pues ya me estaba olvidando a lo que sabían los alimentos calóricos; mientras tomaba mi rica bebida me puse a observar mis manos notando lo delgadas que estaban y cuando las palpé las sentí tan frías como si acabara de tocar hielo pero también pude sentir los huesos de mis nudillos, lo único que sé es que de pronto me comencé a sentir enferma con un ligero dolor en el estómago que me hacía ya no querer beber más de chocolate pues lo saboreaba y olfateaba asqueroso así que solo lo dejé ahí y regresé a mi habitación para descansar tratando de que me dejara de doler el estómago llegando a sentirme mejor cuando volviera a despertar en una hora decente que no fuera las cuatro de la madrugada como decía el reloj de mi móvil, Bella seguía soñando así que no me escuchó entrar ni siquiera cuando maldecí a mi cama cuando me tropecé con la madera de esta, ahora entendía porque papá siempre decía que ella tenía el sueño pesado y que si hubiera un terremoto a la mitad de la noche ella no lo notaría sino que seguiría durmiendo como una osa perezosa.

Me sumergí en otro profundo sueño donde solo me encontraba junto a Jake viendo las nubes pasar en un prado tan verde con lirios de agua entreverados con tulipanes, era extraño pues el sol no estaba pero el cielo se veía tan celeste y claro así que no nos preocupábamos por dañarnos los ojos con su potente energía pues solo sonreíamos tomados de la mano fascinados por el hermoso paisaje del cual disfrutábamos pacíficamente hasta que vino la tormenta, literalmente el cielo se tornó negro cuando comenzó a llover con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se escucharon unos rayos y el viento soplaba con violencia llevándose a mi amado de mis brazos. Desperté sobresaltada e irritada por el maldito sol que ya se encontraba quemando mi piel provocando que me maldijera a mí misma por no haber cerrado las cortinas cuando me había despertado antes, aunque en realidad no me quemaba al ser invierno pero sus rayos me cegaban haciendo que mirara al suelo para no tener contacto con ellos, cerré las persianas con furia y en eso me di cuenta de que mi hermana ya no se encontraba en mi habitación, pensé lo peor pero todo se borró de mi mente al escuchar unos gritos desesperados de dos diferentes personas provenientes del primer piso.

Bajé las escaleras con detenimiento hasta la mitad escuchando todo lo que se decían mi mamá y Bella en la sala, era horrible.

▪ ¡¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?! – preguntó Bells mientras se sobaba la sien frente a mamá que se enfocaba en ella misma pero se veía que estaba triste de no poder estar de acuerdo con su hija favorita por una vez - ¡Tu hija te necesita y tú solo la desechas como si fuera un bote de basura como lo hiciste conmigo!

▪ ¡Ella me hace daño con sus inmoralidades! ¡No quiero que siga siendo así! ¡Solo necesito que cambie, que sea como tú para que sea perfecta! – se 'defendía' mamá con sus alegaciones de mujer de las cavernas hiriéndome aún pero lo que dolía más era que se pelearan, que yo estuviera causando todas estas tragedias en mi disfuncional especie de familia

▪ ¡Esto no se trata de ti! – continuó mi hermana al parecer indignada por las respuestas de nuestra madre pues ella solo había tenido que soportar sus injusticias una vez por lo del 'pervertido idiota' pero yo lo hacía desde que nací y me hice independiente de mente - ¡Ella es tu hija, tu eres su madre! ¡Tú tienes que apoyarla como sea que ella fuera, mamá! Pero tu tiene suerte porque tienes una hija con muchas cualidades

▪ Lo sé, eres tu esa hija – veía que ni siquiera porque ella le explicaba muchas cosas a mamá pues no se metía en su cabeza que yo pudiera ser especial en algún campo que no fuera en ser igual a mi hermana

▪ ¡Nessie es una niña que te necesita y aunque tú la trates tan mal, ella te quiere! – le anunció mi hermana con enojo – Ella siempre te prefería a ti, te defendía cuando yo le decía que tú eras la culpable de que papá se fuera, Nessie lo culpaba a él aunque no tenía ni idea de que el monstruo eras tú – mamá se veía sorprendida sin poder mirar a su primogénita a los ojos, yo por otro lado bajé hasta el primer escalón para sentarme – Ella es una niña muy lista y muy bonita, sin mencionar lo bondadosa que es con las personas que no tienen cariño porque ella los entiende, es una persona maravillosa y tú te estás perdiendo de lo asombrosa que podría mostrarte que es por tus tonterías de que debe de ser como yo, porque no te olvides que yo cometí muchos errores contigo pero ella siempre se quedó a tu lado para ser una buena hija – mamá derramó una lágrima, yo estaba asombrada por todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor sin saber cómo reaccionar – pero si sigues así me veré a forzada a pedirle un permiso a papá para podérmela llevar conmigo a Nueva York pues tu obviamente no estas capacitada para ser su madre

▪ ¡No! – gritó mamá negando con la cabeza mientras veía sus ojos como platos pero no de sorpresa sino de desesperación - ¡No te la lleves! ¡No!

▪ Tú no eres un buen modelo a seguir para ella – afirmó mi hermana seriamente mientras veía a mi madre despedazándose con las lágrimas en sus ojos aun cayendo a borbotones – Eres una alcohólica que no se preocupa por ella sino que solo la crítica con horrendas palabras, la tratas como si fuera tu enemiga, no cuidas de ella y hasta creo que un lobo hambriento sería mejor madre que tú para ella

Mamá le suplicó a Bella pero mi hermana seguía mostrando su odio continuo por sus acciones en mi contra, todo esto trajo recuerdos a mi mente, memorias que creí no tenía por ser muy pequeña cuando pasaron.

¨Bella se puso a jugar conmigo en el suelo al lado de una botella que mi mamá no soltaba aunque estaba dormida, en eso llegó papá y comenzó a pelear con mi mamá mientras Bella me escondía en la cocina para que no escuchara pero eso no detuvo los gritos de mis padres cuando pude ver que papá bajó con sus maletas y mamá se arrodillaba pidiéndole que no la dejara sola pero cuando parecía que él la iba a perdonar, yo fui corriendo hacía ellos tropezándome con la botella en el piso abriéndome una herida sangrante en mi pequeña pierna, todo comenzó a ser malo otra vez pues papá le gritó a mamá y se fue, mi hermana mayor me curó la herida porque mi mamá se encerró en su habitación muy rápido¨.

Yo causaba los problemas y solo me hacía la víctima, yo ocasionaba que las lágrimas de mi mamá cayeran, por mi maldita culpa papá se había ido cuando éramos niñas mi hermana y yo, y ahora mi familia se volvería a dividir por mis estupideces. Me sentía enferma pero no por ser una inmundicia de persona sino porque necesitaba vomitar así que corrí con pasos fuertes subiendo por las escaleras hasta el baño de mi habitación que ni siquiera cerré pues el vómito no me esperaría, yo sabía que no debía de tomar ese tentempié en la madrugada porque lo tendría que devolver por no ser algo saludable como mi querida ensalada de tomates o el agua embotellada, cuando terminé escuché unos pasos detrás de mí.

▪ ¿Nessie, estás bien? – preguntó Bella con desasosiego en su tono de voz, volteé para sonreírle y luego ponerme de pie a rebuscar en mi bolso rojo mi pasta dental, mientras la sacaba oí que algo cayó pero no le tomé importancia así que me dediqué a lavarme los dientes frente a la presencia de mi hermana - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó molesta, no sabía a qué se refería así que la volteé a ver notando que tenía mis pastillas milagrosas en la mano con una expresión de enojo demasiado obvia, leyó lo que decía la botellita repleta de píldoras - ¡¿por qué demonios estás tomando laxantes?! – no dije nada por el temor que ahora sentía de hacía ella - ¡Contéstame ahora!

▪ No entraba en un vestido y gracias a ellas pude entrar para un photoshoot – confesé para acabar con el griterío, no la podía mirar a los ojos pues me sentía avergonzada de necesitar usar esas píldoras para mantenerme delgada ya que ella no lo hacía y sin embargo conservaba su figura, era un caso perdido

▪ ¡Quítate la camiseta! – gritó con furia pero yo no comprendía porque me pedía eso, todo era tan extraño y jamás la había visto comportarse de esa manera conmigo, era como si se hubiera convertido en mamá

▪ ¿Qué? – inquirí confundida pero ella no relajó su expresión de endemoniada, lo que me indicaba que hablaba en serio

▪ Ya me escuchaste, ¡quítate la maldita camiseta! – me sobresalté con su reclamo demasiado sonoro así que le hice caso y retiré la prenda de mi cuerpo quedando en brassiere mientras sentía el frío congelándome así que calenté mis brazos con mis palmas - ¡Dios mío! Tampoco estas comiendo bien, ¿cierto? – ni siquiera esperó a que le contestará pues aparentemente sabía la respuesta, sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas de tristeza – también te fallé, te arruiné cuando te mande a esa maldita agencia de modelos, ahora te estas matando de hambre para encajar, ¡soy una jodida idiota!

▪ No, no lo eres – recalqué cuando la vi tapándose el rostro mientras se sentaba en mi cama a llorar por haber creído que me hacía daño – esto está bien, todo en mi cuerpo está bien ahora

▪ No lo está, Nessie, todo ahora está peor – no la comprendía en nada – tú antes estabas sana, eras normal y delgada, mi hermanita era perfecta y por eso mismo te envié a esa agencia o debería decir matadero porque te han llenado la mente de mentiras de que debes ser una esquelética, - yo no me veía así pues siempre me sentía bien cuando no comía – ahora estas huesuda, ¿no lo ves? Por eso es que vomitaste, ¿no ha notado que cuando comes algo te sientes enferma o vomitas inmediatamente? – no tenía idea como sabía todo eso pero solo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras analizaba todo lo que decía mirando al vacío – Tu estómago ya se acostumbró a que solo le caigan pastillas pero no comida por eso la devuelve, - ella tenía razón y recién me daba cuenta de que todo tenía lógica, ahora solo me había hundido en un mundo de dependencia a esas pastillas que me volvían una muerta en vida cuando me sentí una costilla por encima de mi camiseta lo que causó que me asustara aún más, temía por lo que me pudiera pasar si seguía así sin poder estar normal como antes – tu ni siquiera tenías que comenzar a trabajar en ese endemoniado lugar porque aún eres una niña que necesita ser eso solamente, tú debes vivir tus etapas y yo por estúpida te llevé a este agujero negro que te ha estado succionando la juventud; pero te juro que te voy a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para ayudarte a salir de ahí para que ya no te vuelvas a hundirte, pequeñita – vi mis dedos nuevamente como eran de delgados a comparación de hace meses cuando hasta tenían un color rosado saludable – mamá se queja de ti cuando yo soy la que he arruinado todo lo que toco en esta casa, no soy nada perfecta como quiere creer ella por su culpa interna pues soy la peor persona del mundo cuando dormí con su novio, cuando besé al novio de mi mejor amiga, cuando engañé a mi novio y ahora que casi te mato por descuidada cuando debía de velar por ti

▪ No me quiero morir, Bella – supliqué con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos, sentía un miedo enorme a quedarme así para siempre o tal vez morirme por hacerle caso a alguien que no me amaba como Victoria, comencé a sollozar

▪ Eso no pasará, yo no lo voy a permitir, no te preocupes por eso y solo vela por tu salud y come poco a poco pero cosas saludables al comienzo – me indicó aliviándome mi dolor acariciando mi cabello suelto, y sonriéndome débilmente para levantarme el ánimo

▪ No fue tu culpa, yo fui la tonta que se dejó guiar por alguien que no me quería y solo me usó – lloré un poco más recordándola – pero yo solo quería ser perfecta como tú para que mamá viera que si valía mucho y fallé al demostrarle que ella tenía razón y yo no soy lo suficientemente buena

▪ Tú ya eres perfecta, pequeñita – fue la voz de mi mamá, volteé hacía la puerta como mi hermana y vimos que ahí se encontraba nuestra madre con dos lagos en cada uno de sus ojos – Siempre lo has sido y yo fui una idiota al no verlo, perdóname por favor, te lo suplico

Ella se acercó para abrazarme anticipando mi rechazos mientras se arrodillaba para estar a mi altura pero no se esperaba que yo se le correspondiera pues siempre había necesitado eso de ella, me sentí protegida y que sí podría salir adelante sin decepciones de las personas que más me importaban, Bella también se unió al abrazo grupal, me sentía apoyada y plena al contar con ellas dos pudiendo confiar ahora en que mi mamá si me quería como era sin rechazarme ni despreciarme, sentía su adoración en cada beso que depositaba en mi nuca como si liberara su cariño de madre haciéndome la persona más dichosa.

Luego de ese emotivo momento llamaron a mi papá para que regresara a ayudarme con mi problema, él tomó el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos pues le preocupaba mucho que me pasara algo malo. La mañana siguiente él apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa mostrándole su amor a su familia completa, esa noche comí verduras con pollo sancochado pues cuando llamaron a una nutricionista de emergencia solo les dijo que por ahora me alimentaran así para que mi estómago se acostumbrara poco a poco y no violentamente con grandes porciones; esa misma noche recibí una llamada de Jessey donde le expliqué todo lo que me pasaba y obviamente se estresó por mi bienestar pero logré estabilizarlo emocionalmente diciéndole que me estaban ayudando a superar el inconveniente, me agradó mucho que pudiéramos ser los mismos de antes sin presiones ni rencores pues era como mi hermano mayor tratando de cuidarme de todo lo que representaba un peligro ante sus ojos expiatorios que no dejaba ni un detalle escaparse. No podía dormir bien pensando en lo que sucedía así que mamá acordó dormir conmigo para que no siguiera inundando mi mente con malos pensamientos, me cantó la canción 'Mad World' y luego 'Hey Jude' alegando que había sido ella quien nos la había cantado cuando yo era una bebé para que pudiéramos dormir y luego se la había enseñado a Bella para que cuando ella no este me la cantara y así pudiera yo dormir apaciblemente. 'No había nacido en vano, mi mamá me había querido desde antes', pensé dándome cuenta de las cosas claramente. Me dormí con la más grande sonrisa abrazando a mi mamá.


	20. Capítulo 19 Viviendo

Capítulo XIX: Viviendo

NESSIE'S PoV

Desperté sabiendo que hoy era sábado y mamá acababa de renunciar a su empleo solo para pasar el tiempo conmigo que me debía por siempre estar ausente durante gran parte de mi vida así que no le importó mucho dejar ese trabajo que solo consideraba como una clase de entretenimiento para olvidarse de que ya no era una chiquilla y como ahora quería ser una madre de verdad para mí, tenía que concentrarse en aconsejarme guiándome directamente hacia el destino que me esperaba cuando saliera de la Secundaria en dos años pues aún debía descubrir cuál era mi verdadera pasión, lo que sabía y podía hacer sin sentirlo como un trabajo y no lo que quería llegar a alcanzar para cubrir las expectativas que los demás tenían en mí; pero primero comenzaría asistiendo a mi primera sesión con una psicóloga que la abuela Marie nos había recomendado, nunca antes había sabido de la madre de papá hasta que él la trajo para que me aconsejara sobre mi situación pues ella también había sufrido de lo mismo cuando era joven por las presiones que se ejercían sobre ella, la abuela había resultado ser una gran persona con la mente de una dura feminista adelantada a su época y debía de admitir que me caía realmente bien llegando a estar algo celosa de mi hermana por haberla conocido antes pero ahora solo me quedaba la oportunidad que poder ser su nieta y amiga a la vez. Hoy también iríamos a visitar a una nutricionista antes de mi sesión psicológica para que me ayudara a medir mis comidas e ir subiendo de peso hasta llegar a mis medidas ideales corpóreas y así estar completamente saludable.

Me bañé con agua caliente pues el invierno estaba en su punto y al salir comencé a cambiarme, me puse unos pantalones jean ceñidos color mora azul desteñido a la cadera, una blusa celeste neón manga larga con cuello 'V' arremangada para no cubrir la parte superior del jean, un gran saco color vainilla con botones madera hasta medio muslo con mangas largas cubiertas con una pequeña correa bronce, unos zapatos cerrados color piel de tacón pump color dorado y un collar color bronce que parecía el borde circular de las luces de un auto antiguo, me maquillé con tonos suaves que me hacían ver de mi apropiada edad sin parecer una prostituta con el color rojo que siempre usaba en mis labios y que hoy había cambiado por el rosa, mientras que las puntas de mi cabello estaban onduladas como por arte de la madre naturaleza que me daba un gran obsequio después de tantos errores cometidos estúpidamente por mí misma. Bajé las escaleras sin siquiera verme al espejo pues estaba bien no salir perfecta o al menos eso me había hecho creer mi hermana con la conversación que mantuvimos ayer en una clase de intervención familiar. Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con lo que sería una especie de dejavú que creí jamás volver a tener en mi corta existencia, mi papá y hermana estaban sentados en la mesa desayunando mientras mamá preparaba jugos de naranja para todos, noté que mi plato ya estaba servido lleno de frutos rojos con un poco de cereal al lado sin que se hiciera un carga montón con la comida pues mi estómago no lo soportaría, sonreía a mi familia que me saludaba con una gran felicidad y todo esto me resultaba igual a un sueño increíble del cual no despertaría en un largo tiempo pues aunque hoy en la noche mi hermana volviera a Nueva York y la extrañaría mucho, por fin tendría a mis padres siendo justamente eso: padres para mí. Mamá se acercó a mí depositando un beso casto en mi nuca mientras me servía un poco de jugo de naranja tibio para que no me enfermara, según ella.

Luego de terminar el apetitoso desayuno y aunque me dieron unas pequeñas nauseas no se lo dije a mis padres para no preocuparlos por algo que en poco tiempo tendría que desaparecer de mi rutina, la familia entera se aventuró hacía la nutricionista en el auto de papá mientras Bella y yo escuchábamos la canción 'Morning Tide' de The Little Ones como si fuera el himno de nuestro viaje, era algo divertida y feliz para iniciar el día haciéndome recordar cuando ella recién empezaba el primer año de la Secundaria con su inesperada popularidad y yo solo era una niñita con el cabello desordenado asistiendo a esa tonta escuela privada para niñas que eran unas malditas conmigo pero gracias a su aptitud pude volverme realmente fuerte y testaruda con todos creando un caparazón que me protegería de aquellos que me quisieran dañar pero que se rompió cuando conocí a Jake dejando entrar a conocerme como realmente era. Después de pasar una media hora hablando de mis costumbres alimenticias y proporcionándome de una dieta balanceada para llegar a estar saludable con mi peso ideal superando mi enfermedad que la nutricionista llamó anorexia. Mis padres y hermana si me tuvieron que dejar sola con la psicóloga llamada Diddyme Andrews, quien parecía tener la edad de mi 'hasta ahora' jefa así que me parecía muy joven para desarrollar correctamente dicha profesión pero debía admitir que sabía desenvolverse bien en el campo haciéndome sentir cómoda y permitiéndome ver mi vida desde una perspectiva muy distinta a la mía para poderme descubrir a mí misma en este camino que duraría cinco meses.

▪ Podrías explicarme, ¿por qué te interesó lo del modelaje en primer lugar? – preguntó ella mirándome tranquilamente a través de sus delgados lentes color verde claro, yo estaba algo nerviosa al principio pero su aptitud relajada me hizo poder confiar en ella

▪ Fue mi mejor amigo quien me sugirió que podía ser modelo, supongo que luego me gustó ser admirada, ser considerada buena para algo y hasta perfecta para muchos que me veían en las fotos, me sentía alagada pero luego ya no fue tan bueno como creía – respondí sin tapujos acerca de mi etapa en ese mundo lleno de flashes de cámaras que parecían amarte pues no dejaban de aparecer cegándote con tanta aclamación

▪ ¿Por qué dejó de ser tan bueno? – preguntó mirándome comprensiva como si no fuera a juzgarme por nada que hiciera por más malo que fuera

▪ Porque no entré en los vestidos que me dieron para posar en una sesión de fotos, me dijeron que estaba gorda y comencé a creerlo así que les pedí soluciones efectivas a mi jefa y a una compañera que creí que era mi amiga, esas cosas solo me fueron quitando todo lo que tenía – admití notando mis grandes errores cuando derrumbaron mis alegrías pues hice de todo para recuperarlas sin darme cuenta de que solo las volvía a perder junto a asuntos más importantes

▪ ¿Por qué 'creíste' que era tu amiga? – inquirió interesada, al parecer, en lo que le explicaba sobre mi vida mientras escribía en un cuaderno rojo todo lo que hablábamos aparentemente

▪ Ella me usó para conseguir muchas cosas, me hizo creer que me quería como algo más y yo fui una idiota al enamorarme de ella sin darme cuenta de que también me criticaba por mi peso como en esa sesión, gracias a eso me volví una persona horrenda por dentro actuando de la forma que jamás pensé actuar pues es la completa descripción de lo que más desprecio en una persona y me convertí en eso que destrozo mi amistad con el único mejor amigo verdadero que tenía, y todo ese enojo solo se incrementó al sentirme aislada por mi mamá y mi exnovio pero aun así quería mostrarme fuerte como siempre fui obligada a comportarme hasta que el aislamiento fue mucho y no pude soportarlo – solté un par de lágrimas en cada ojo que recorrieron mi mejilla como si ya tuvieran un camino trazado desde que abandonaron sus cuencas; Dydddime me ofreció un pañuelo blanco con una sonrisa calmada que mostraba mucho apoyo – lo siento

▪ Está bien dejar que nuestros sentimientos salgan de vez en cuando, o sino explotaríamos, debemos mostrar quien somos realmente para no ser catalogados como algo diferente a lo de todos los días pero aún más es para no ahogarnos en las apariencias que nosotros mismos nos formamos logrando crear una verdadera capa interna que nos hace creer a nosotras mismas que somos lo que no – expresó sin confundirme aunque todo su discurso fuera complejo al oírlo por primera vez – todo eso, solo para agradar la vista de los demás o a veces su intelecto

▪ Parece que me hubiera descrito pero apenas tenemos quince minutos de conocernos y solo me ha hecho dos preguntas – dije ante tal párrafo de ideas que me explicaban con detalle lo que me había sucedido en parte con mis inseguridades

▪ Y tú me diste dos respuestas grandes que excedían lo que esperaba de una jovencita de diecisiete años, sin ofender – respondió satisfecha ya sin escribir en el cuaderno que ahora yacía cerrado encima de sus piernas con el lapicero adentro separando algunas páginas – haz tenido problemas que tratabas de evitar pero no terminaron muy bien que digamos cuando los enfrentaste cuando ya no los soportabas, ¿por qué crees que eso pasó?

▪ No lo sé – respondí vacíamente avergonzándome a mí misma un poco pero igual me sentía confiada como si la atmosfera de ese lugar fuera tan pacífico

▪ Porque esperaste a que se solucionaran por sí mismos en vez de tratar de hacerlo tú misma en un tiempo que fuera prudencial para la otra persona y para ti, decidiste pensar que todo se calmaría para poder distraerte con este nuevo mundo del modelaje sin comer alimentos que al final, de alguna forma nada saludable, te dio valentía pero no en el mejor momento y eso causó que los problemas del principio se vieran minúsculos a comparación de tus problemas actuales – todo lo que decía era tan interesante, ella lo sabía todo al tan solo pasar la mitad de nuestro tiempo en este día sin si quiera intentarlo – Nessie, eres un alma vieja y madura en cuanto a buenas acciones, pero tienes que comenzar a actuar como adulta en cuanto a las dificultades que se te presentarán pues comenzarán a crecer más hasta que se te salgan de las manos y te hagas daño como con lo de tu desorden alimenticio, yo sé que puedes hacerlo y tu familia también lo cree pero tú no necesitas su aprobación ni la mía para ser tu misma, eso nunca lo vuelvas dudar ya que solo necesitas la tuya para progresar

Al finalizar con la primera sesión me despedí de ella y bajé desde el piso quince hasta el primero donde estaban mis padres con mi hermana en el auto. Almorzamos en casa algo ligero pues yo debía de acostumbrarme y para no desentonar mamá cocinó las mismas porciones para todos aunque luego papá se pusiera a comer algo de helado de vainilla a espaldas de mamá y Bella, quienes solo tomaban chocolate caliente en sus respectivas tazas de colección que les había enviado Rosalie para Navidad, obviamente fue un obsequio adelantado por tres semanas pero la intención era la que contaba así que lo recibieron contentas. Y sin que mi papá se lo esperara le robé cuatro cucharadas de su helado cuando él estaba observando cómo fue ejecutada Mary Queen of Scots según un documental poco confiable que ofrecía el canal CW antes del estreno esperado de su nueva serie 'histórica' sobre la vida de la mencionada reina en Francia con muchas fallas pero la más obvia era la del vestuario tan de Paris Hilton en la antigua Grecia; él se alegró mucho al verme comer algo más de lo anticipado que incluso llamó a mamá para que me tomara una fotografía que yo no quería pues llegué a parecerme a Britney con el paraguas luego de raparse en contra de los paparazis. Afortunadamente fui salvada por mi hermana que me llevó a mi habitación para despedirse de mí, nos sentamos en mi cama para platicar y noté que se veía muy sospechosa.

▪ ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté mientras ella se notaba enormemente nerviosa pero no entendía porque pues hasta ahora no había hecho nada mal como siempre

▪ Bueno, cuando estabas en tu terapia les dije a nuestros padres que me iría a comer pizza mientras ellos esperaban pero en realidad hice algo diferente – se notaba que trataba de hacerse la inocente en el asunto pero le salía muy falso así que era imposible que yo llegara a creer algo que saliera de su boca

▪ ¿Qué hiciste? – pregunté temerosa por lo que pudiera contestarme, pero mi hermana no era impulsiva así que no sería algo de lo que pudiera estar arrepentida por lo que no sería algo horrendo

▪ Renuncié por ti a la agencia que casi te mata, y no fue fácil lidiar con alguien que casi mata a tu hermanita de hambre sin antes querer golpearla con mis malditos tacones altos pero lo logré – estaba impresionada y en serio contenta pero sentía que algo faltaba en su gloriosa historia heroica

▪ Gracias – reí un poco – pero, ¿por qué siento que hay algo más en lo que hiciste? – no había ni la más mínima gota de sarcasmo en lo que anunciaba pues en serio ahora sí que temía que ella hubiera hecho algo que no debía

▪ Ahora que lo mencionas sí hay algo, le dije a Heidi que la zorra de Victoria se acuesta con su prometido, quien es un jodido pervertido con el asqueroso fetiche de meterse a la cama con menores de edad y que trató de enamorarte sin éxito – estaba segura de que mi expresión no tenía precio pero por ahora solo sentía mi boca abierta por el shock que sentía, no podía ni pronunciar palabras cuerdas – ahora esa zorra no tendrá empleo ni referencias y ese idiota puede decirle adiós a casarse con la antigua modelo millonaria

▪ Eres una maldita genio, es retorcido pero de mentes maestras – admití admirada por la hazaña de mi hermana pensando en cómo se podría estar lamentando la 'zorra', ahora me sentía ruda pero no por aparentar sino porque en realidad mi alma expresaba solo eso

▪ Eso solía pasar todos los días pero ahora supongo que solo se activa cuando veo a mi hermanita en peligro – explicó creyéndose lo mejor por un momento pero al siguiente volvía a ser la mejor de todas sin esforzarse ni un poco en ello

▪ Eres tan grandiosa – expresé con sentimiento, la abracé sin que ella lo anticipara al igual que mi papá con el helado, notaba que ambos se parecían mucho en cuanto a sus reacciones con las sorpresas

▪ Pero esto es más grandioso, Ness – dijo separándose de mí para agacharse sacando una caja envuelta en papel de regalo color naranja con moño verde de debajo de mi cama, abrí el obsequio viendo que era un peluche de conejo blanco sosteniendo un zanahoria pequeña entre sus patitas delanteras, era completamente adorable como uno de verdad – sé que te encantan los conejos pero sé de alguien que te encanta mucho más

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a Benjamín ahí con unas orejas de conejo de felpa muy graciosas que solo me provocaron carcajearme mientras lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Juntos nos despedimos de Bella sin antes agradecerle por todo y asegurarle que toda la familia la visitaría en Navidad sin excusas, fue triste pero ya no tanto como antes pues tenía a las personas que me cuidaban conmigo esta vez. Mi amigo se sentó en mi cama sacándose las ridículas orejas de animal inanimado como si fueran algo vergonzoso, aunque sí lo era yo decidí ponérmelas sin problemas.

▪ Quiero que recuerdes que para lo que quieras siempre cuentas conmigo, - expuso de corazón mi querido amigo como si su corazón saliera a flote luego de años en los cuales lo conocía - a menos, ya sabes, que sea algo sexual

▪ Tú sí que sabes cómo arruinar un buen momento, ¿cierto? – expresé riéndome junto a él pues era cierto, siempre tenía que ponerle su pizca de perversión a algún momento profundo como este y ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no pusiera eso antes

▪ Bueno, tú ya sabes como soy de juguetón respecto a eso – respondió con la más grande tranquilidad dándome aún más razones por las cuales reír, eso se sentía bien después de haber sufrido mucho por la semana pasada con todas esas nuevas emociones encontradas

▪ Lo sé, mi querido RuPaul – reí sin poder contenerme – pero cuéntame, ¿cuánto me he perdido?

▪ Tomaré eso como un alago y sí te has perdido de mucho, cómo que ya se podría decir que soy orgullosamente monógamo – mi expresión debió decirlo todo pues él continuó – sí, sé que es impresionante que encontrara al señor correcto pero así fue

▪ ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿cuántos años tiene?, ¿cómo luce? – lo bombardeé con preguntas que no lo hicieron sentir atacado pues me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que así era yo en cuanto a enterarme de algo interesante

▪ Su nombre es Jared Holmes, tiene dieciocho así que está en el último año de nuestra Secundaria y es más que atractivo – mientras hablaba ilusionado de su primer novio estable que no dudaba de su sexualidad o era un bicurioso encerrado voluntariamente en el closet, me encantaba que encontrara una persona que lo quisiera por quien era y no por como lucía – él es muy dulce y tierno, hasta pienso que pueda estar enamorado, y… ¡Dios! ¡Estoy actuando como un cursi niño!

▪ Es grandioso oírte hablar así – aunque no quería aceptarlo, me sentía celosa de lo que él tenía y yo aún no pues pueda que lo tuviera a mi alcance pero lo deje en pausa por mis confusiones y ahora que ya no las tenía me sentía sola sin él

▪ ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando mi armario donde estaba pegado una ilustración que había hecho de una muchacha parecida a mí con los castaños cabellos alborotados

Q Es solo algo que hice la semana pasada cuando mi papá volvió a casa y todo se arregló – expresé sin darle mucha importancia, lo había hecho con acuarelas para pintarlo pero para un delinear básico había usado un lápiz negro, yo suponía que me representaba en mi pasado y futuro de una forma artística que dejaba lo convencional de lado; mi amigo no dejaba de mirar la ilustración como si se encontrara en una exhibición sin poder tomar una fotografía por la prohibición de los flashes - ¿te gusta?

▪ Había olvidado lo apasionada y dedicada que eras con tus pinturas, hasta ahora conservo aquel dibujo del árbol que me regalaste hace un año – expresó mientras miraba mi obra casi hipnotizado - ¿en serio te gusta mucho la pintura?

▪ Sí, creo que es una forma de relajarme sin siquiera notar que lo hago – respondí con pasividad dejando de sentirme extraña por dibujar tanto – y ese no fue el único que hice la semana pasada – saqué un folder con todos mis dibujos en una gaveta en mi armario

▪ ¡Diablos! ¡Aquí deben haber más de treinta pinturas! – exclamó sorprendiéndome, ya no me sentía rara sino talentosa como un día me lo dijo mi profesor de artes en la clase y ahora recién lo creía; Jessey sostuvo una de mis pinturas que tenía un payaso tallado en hielo pintado con colores fríos que le daban vida a la imagen que parecía salir del lienzo - ¡Mi madre pagaría más de cuarenta mil por este!

▪ No mientas – negué con la cabeza sabiendo que era una gran exageración de su parte

▪ No estoy mintiendo, a ella le encantan estas pinturas que parecen hechas de hielo, esta tan obsesionada con eso desde que tengo memoria aunque solo tiene cinco pinturas en su colección – expresó mi mejor amigo sin sonar sarcástico así que comencé a creer, y hasta ahora me puse a ver mis ilustraciones detenidamente notando que realmente eran hermosas siendo tan diferentes cualquier trabajo que haya visto en otra persona

Mi mamá entró sin avisar diciéndome que había alguien que me buscaba sin decirme quien era así que dejé a mi amigo en mi habitación mientras veía mis dibujos junto a mi mamá quien también decía que eran preciosos. Bajé hasta la sala donde mi papá estaba sentado en la sala junto a Jake con una mirada asesina que me provocó un poco de risa pues el muchacho a su lado estaba con mucho miedo aparentemente así que con mi llegada le indiqué a mi papá que subiera junto a mamá pues era vergonzoso tenerlo con celos paternales que parecían querer matar al pobre chico. Me senté junto a Jake.

▪ Hey, ¿quería saber cómo estás? Aunque tu papá me contó la mayor parte y déjame decirte que estaré contigo al cien por ciento sin importar nada – comenzó mirándome con sus ojos tan tiernos que no pude contenerme a besarlo con ternura y él lógicamente continuó el beso siendo educado, nos separamos por la falta de aire aunque no me hubiera molestado morir de esa manera – Wow, eso fue… impresionante

▪ Me siguen gustando las chicas y los chicos, no cambiaré eso pero sigo estando enamorada de ti y me mata no poder estar junto a ti porque tengo miedo de que ya no te guste por mi maldita enfermedad y por cómo te traté antes, y necesito saber que en serio me aceptarás como soy sin cambiar como eres el 'tú antiguo' para que podamos ser novios nuevamente, y sé que es muy rápido y estoy siendo demasiado directa pero… - él me besó con delicadeza callándome inmediatamente mientras yo acariciaba su sedoso cabello, al terminar lo único que pude ver fueron sus preciosos ojos verdes que seguían encantándome - ¿es eso un sí?

▪ Para decir sí en estas situaciones no se necesitan muchas palabras sino acciones, te amo, Nessie – me dijo honestamente pues lo veía en su sencilla mirada llena de cariño, sonreí genuinamente tomando su mano como si fuera lo último que haría en mi vida

▪ También te amo, muchísimo, como no tienes idea – prometí besándolo apasionadamente para luego oír como mi padre tocía anunciando su llegada para importunándonos

Quería vivir esto, ser talentosa en un aspecto que notaba como algo cotidiano que se me daba por el simple hecho de haber nacido con ello y amar a alguien como la adolescente que aún era. Viviría mi etapa de descubrimientos permitiéndome ser feliz con quien el destino y yo quisiera, nadie decidiría mi futuro más que yo.


	21. Adiós De Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Nessie

Adiós. De Bella, Rosalie, Alice y Nessie

Despedida

La vida de las cuatro chicas de estos fanfics está tomando su propio curso de maneras distintas pero nunca demasiado separadas pues la amistad no es algo que se rompa con facilidad. Por un lado está Bella quien sigue trabajando para la aclamada revista de modas, asiste a la Universidad de Columbia con calificaciones sobresalientes en su carrera y sostiene una relación saludable con Edward, su travesía parece ser perfecta desde muchos ángulos pero aunque ella antes creía que todo lo que había tenido que vivir la prepararía para soportar la rutina que su nueva vida le había proporcionado y ahora se da cuenta de que tal vez no era lo suficiente para estar completamente preparada para todo esto, ella lucha constantemente para mantenerse cuerda dejando de ser una jovencita para convertirse en la mujer que es necesaria y vital ante todas las adversidades que pudieran presentársele, con ayuda de su novio se recupera cada día de todo lo que intenta manejar pero muchas veces ni siquiera eso logra ayudarla pues el estrés se apodera de ella y lo único que la reanima a seguir adelante es buscarle algo entretenido a todas sus situaciones sin arriesgar lo que realmente le importa, lo que le apasiona llega a salvarla de tocar fondo en varias veces que parece perder lo que más le gusta de Nueva York, es dificultoso balancear todo pero lo hace como si fuera magia que le da el poder necesario; algo que ha cambiado es su forma de vestirse llegando a estar hasta el último grito de la moda y obviamente eso no era lo que ella usaría pero todos los días despertaba poniéndose prendas como detallados vestidos de gasa aunque hiciera mucho frío pues el trabajo lo requería, por otro lado estaba su grandioso novio que la trataba como si aún fuera esa adolescente rota por su rechazo luego de haber cometido el mayor de su vida y ser descubierta culpable, él nunca cambiaría con ella pues su amor seguía siendo tan indicado como el primer día en el cual disfrutaron de la compañía del otro como si se conocieran de años cuando solo se habían visto una vez a los ojos.

La siguiente en la lista era Rosalie quien vive lo que pudiera parecer un sueño para muchos cuando en realidad es una batalla constante donde tiene que reaccionar como una mujer madura que sabe lo que quiere pues al haber entrado en la 'Compañía Nacional de Ballet' no era nada fácil aunque ella no lo sintiera como un trabajo, lo era muchas veces cuando se daba cuenta de que no tenía tanta experiencia como el resto al haber entrado sin antes haber acabado la academia a pedido de uno de los más grandes representantes en ese lugar así que sin estar lista se adelantó a la aventura de pisar campos para los que aún le faltaba mucho pero con cada día que pasa se va acostumbrando a esa vida y hasta en algunas ocasiones la han seleccionado para protagonista de ciertas producciones independientes pero los grandes productores ya le han echado el ojo para ser la protagonista de una producción importante pues piensan que puede lograrlo con su trabajo duro; a parte que es una muy buena madre para su pequeña Leah a quien ama más que a nada en el mundo y ahora está mucho más feliz pues su hija pronunció la palabra 'mamá' antes que otra, su niña tiene una apariencia casi idéntica a la de su madre cuando era una bebé de dos años de edad. Su familia compuesta por su padre quien ahora la adora y está realmente orgulloso de ella por todos los impresionantes logros que ha alcanzado en una situación deplorable, Sue que cada día engríe aún más a madre e hija como si la primera siguiera siendo una niña, y Carmen quien ha llegado a amar a Rosalie como si fuera su propia hija pues sigue maravillada por lo resistente que pudo ser con todo lo que ha pasado. Finalmente está Emmett, con quien vive una relación dulce y llena de detalles románticos que los unen aún más, gracias a él, ella pudo recuperarse de su trauma con las relaciones físicas y ahora está lista para todo lo que el destino le lleve, dejó de ser una niña asustada para convertirse en una gran mujer preparada para todo.

Luego esta Alice quien no ha tenido más problemas con las drogas gracias al gran apoyo de su madre, padrastro, hermanastro, novio y amigos que solo buscan ayudarla a salir adelante y no hundirse en esa espiral que solo acarrea problemas contra su vida; ella ya no siente que ir a la universidad sea tan difícil e incluso ha decidido cambiar de carrera a algo que ella ama desde que tiene memoria: la pediatría, al llegar a encariñarse con el pequeño Seth como si fuera su hermanito menor de verdad y siendo una mejor persona con todos sin sentirse obligada pues los sentimientos bondadosos emanaban de ella como si no pudiera evitarlos. Ya no se siente insegura de nada pero si llega a sentir algo parecido a los celos, lo agradece pues la hace sentir que está viva y no está perdida en ese lugar oscuro lleno de tinieblas que la asustaban, pues siente que la necesitan en una familia que ella escogió. Y por último Jasper ha probado ser un verdadero novio enamorado al proponerle matrimonio dándole un aniño de diamantes reales que debió de costarle más de lo que gana en un mes con su empleo de entrenador de basquetbol de una escuela privada llena de niños que lo admiran por su desempeño y porque aún sigue esforzándose en la universidad junto a su tranquila e inteligente prometida que lo amaba llegando a admirándolo al igual que aquellos niños.

Por último estaba Nessie que sigue asistiendo a sus terapias con la psicóloga y eso realmente la está ayudando a ir por el camino que ella escoja pero sin sentir presiones ni afectarse a sí misma en el trayecto así que cada día cuando siente una nueva emoción o inspiración cerca de su ser comienza a pintar sobre lienzos nuevos que su madre le compra hasta sentirse plena, se siente feliz con ellos sin querer la aprobación de nadie más que la suya misma pues por ahora es lo único que la hace sentirse superior como una artista de verdad al levantar su ego por las razones correctas sin ser la clase de chica creída porque ya renunció a ser la más popular para convertirse en solo ella. Su mejor amigo sigue cuidándola pues siente que aún es una pequeña que siempre necesitara de su guía para que si vuelve a caer él le muestre el camino a la luz; mientras que su mamá pasa el mayor tiempo con ella llegando a conocer aspectos de su hija que antes no conocía pero ahora se siente dichosa de ser la madre de una muchacha tan adorable y grandiosa, ellas ahora comparten el gusto por la pintura en distintos ángulos al su madre ser solo la modelo de rostro y manos para las obras de Nessie pero es una actividad que ambas disfrutan. Y la situación con Jake ha mejorado llegando a parecerse mucho a cuando se conocieron compartiendo los mismos gustos en música y ayudándose mutuamente para no temerle al futuro ni a estar solos pues se tienen el uno al otro, su amor es algo que nadie les podrá arrebatar al ser especial y único pues por más cosas equivocadas que uno haga el otro solo lo ayudara a recuperar su camino.

Fin.


End file.
